Vampire Knight: Reversed Roles
by Uraboku Heiress
Summary: In the original story, Yuki was the one who had lost all memory of who she was but now it is Kaname's turn. What will their fates hold for them and will they be reunited or separated forever?
1. Cross Academy Night Class

Chapter One: Cross Academy Night Class

Authors Note: Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this but as I said back then, I was still in school and didn't have the time to do it then.I realize it's been two years since this was updated but I decided to delete then re-upload it. It took me awhile to get the hang of writing again but here it is! I will be uploading more chapter either dailyor every other day. I haven't decided yet. However, I hope all my current followers and future followers enjoy this. There will be quite a few surprises so keep an eye out for them! Anyway, here you go. The new/updated Vampire Knight: Reversed Roles. Please leave a review when you are done reading. (Oh, and if anyone decides to leave a negative review, just tell me what needs to be done and I will do my best to fix the error) :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters. All credit goes to Matsuri Hino. I only own the idea for this story.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and held my hands out in front of me as something fell from the sky.

...It's cold...

_White Snow.. _

What is "White"? What is "Snow"?

_It is something that is not red. _

Something that is "Red"... is what?

_**Vampires.**_

Hearing footsteps approaching, I looked up to see a woman walking towards me.

"Are you lost, little boy?" She leaned down and smiled, revealing her fangs. "May I drink your blood?"

_**They are...**_

"No...!" I yelled as she rushed at me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I saw a girl put her hand through the womans neck.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires," She said and pulled her hand out as the body fell and turned to dust.

_**...Beasts in human form... who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires do exist...**_

"Are you alright?" She asked as she licked the blood from her hand.

_**You just don't realize they're there...**_

-TEN YEARS LATER-

My earliest memory is of that snowy day. Cross Academy, a private school.

I ran past the students who crowded around the entrance of the Moon Dormitory.

"Hey, don't push!" One of them said.

"Hurry up and come out..." said another.

"All right, everyone. Get back!" I stood in front of them, blocking their path. "It's past curfew for everyone in the day class, so please go back to your dorm." My name is Kaname Cross. I'm a first year in the Day Class. I'm also a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

Cross Academy, a distinguished boarding school, is attended by two groups of students: The Day Class and The Night Class.

"Get out of the way, Disciplinary Committee!" One of the male students said as he and a few others tried to get past me. I tried to hold them back as they rushed forward.

The Day Class and the Night Class share the same building for instruction... and there's always a bit of chaos in the evening when the Night Class comes out of their dorm to attend class.

The sound of the gate unlocking reached my ears and they students started screaming. _The gate! _

The Day Class makes such a fuss every evening...because the Night Class is an elite group... and they are all extremely beautiful. The doors opened and the Night class stepped out.

"Good morning, boys! You're all so lively and handsome today!" said Hana Aidou.

I stared at her and when the Day Class boys rushed towards her, I was knocked to the ground. Feeling a hand on my arm, I looked up and saw a girl with waist length brown hair kneeling in front of me.

"Are you alright, Kaname?" She asked and smiled. "Thank you for doing this every day."

"Yuki!" I felt my face become warm. I quickly stood up as my classmates glared at me from behind. "I'm fine! Thank you very much!" I put my hand to my head and looked away from her.

"You always speak so formally to me," Yuki giggled. "It makes me feel a little lonely..."

"Um... well... because... you saved my life, Yuki!" I stammered.

This person is Yuki Kuran. She is the president of the Night Class and the Moon Dormitory. And... she is the girl who saved my life... on that snowy day, ten years ago.

"Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago." She reached over and put her hand on my cheek.

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from me. From the corner of my eye, I could see silver hair and knew who it was.

"Class has started... Kuran." said the other girl.

Yuki pulled her hand out of Zero's grip and turned away. "You're scary... Ms. Disciplinary Committee." She said over her shoulder and walked away.

A male student walked up to her and held out a rose. "Yuki! Um... will you please accept this?" He asked, nervous.

"Thank you," Yuki smiled and took the rose.

Zero looked over at me, her face blank. "Whether you like her or not is no business of mine... but you do understand, right?"

This is Zero Kiryu, the other Disciplinary Committee member.

"Shut up. I understand... that they're different from us." I sighed.

The Night Class is not just an elite group of good-looking students. There is a secret that the Day Class does not know. The Night Class consists entirely of vampires. We are members of the Disciplinary Committee...

Zero turned around to glare at the remaining day class students. "GO BACK TO YOUR DORM NOW! MAKING A FUSS WITH ALL YOUR 'KYAH, KYAH, KYAH!' WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP THINGS UNDER CONTROL?! HUH?!" She screamed at them, causing them to run in the opposite direction.

"You were late, and you act like that? You fool!" I punched her several times on her back.

"Ouch. Ouch!" She yelled.

...To hide our real purpose...

"I'll get you for this."

"What did I do?" I asked.

We are the Guardians of the school.

We are security personnel...and our duty is to guard the Night Class's secret. Since ancient times, hidden from history...a war has waged between vampires and humans. Only a handful of people know about this secret history. But...fearsome vampires do exist. The secret the Day Class doesn't know...

"I don't get it." Zero said, standing in front of the headmistress's desk.

...Is that vampires are welcome students in the Night Class.

"Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm...Headmistress?!" She exclaimed.

"You have such a hard time, evening after evening." Headmistress Katrina said, holding a cup of tea.

_She's always kind of angry..._ I thought.

"If you understand how hard the job is, put more students on the Disciplinary Committee. He's usless!" Zero said, pointing her thumb at me from over her shoulder.

"I don't want to hear that from the girl who's always late or bails at twilight!" I yelled at her.

"That's not possible," said the headmistress as she took a sip of tea. "Guardians are crucial...so that the day class and the night class can co-exist. I can allow only you two to do the job. Well...there's a lot of chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward...it's something no one wants to do...but...if I let my beloved daughter and adorable son do it, I don't have to _**grieve **_over it."

Zero finally snapped and smashed her fist into the headmistress's desk, causing it to break in half. "True, you've taken care of me! But I don't recall having become your adopted daughter!"

"Kiryu, you're too concerned with details." Headmistress Katrina said.

"Kaname...you really are Headmistress Katrina's adopted son, so say something." Zero said, looking over at me.

"But...I think the night class is doing fairly well with the day class," I scratched my head. "I'm happy to help." I smiled at her.

"What a good child! Mother is really happy! You are the only human that understands my pacifism, Kaname!" The Headmistress said, crying. "Me...I want to put an end to the war between humans and vampires-a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times! I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species! I'm educating them for that purpose! That is why I created the Night Class!"

"I'm going on patrol. Kaname, I'll leave the rest up to you." Zero said and left the office.

"Well...I understand what Zero is saying." I looked over at the headmistress as she spoke. "There are vampires...who attack humans. If people found out the truth about the Night Class, it would cause an uproar..." She trailed off.

"Yuki is different!" I slammed my hands on the desk. "There are righteous vampires like her, so it is possible! PACIFISM!"

"Kaname..." The headmistress looked surprised.

I went over to the window and opened it. "Things will be okay, Headmistress! Leave it to us, the guardians!" I'll be on patrol!" I said and jumped out the window. Landing on my feet, I took off running.

I...have no memories of myself prior to age five. Yuki, who saved my life on that snowy night...brought me to headmistress Cross, an acquaintance of hers. The headmistress...adopted me as her son, although she had no idea who I was. That incident ten years ago...was my "beginning." Maybe that's why...I've always wished...that vampires and humans could be friends.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Not even the Day Class teachers know the secret of the Night Class

**Normal P.O.V**

"Cross! Cross!" The teacher yelled his name but he didn't wake up. "Oh, well... All right, Kiryu!"

A student raised her hand and stood up. "Teacher, Kiryu is asleep, too." She said.

"Those two are always asleep. Why on earth are they always tired?" The teacher asked. "Supplementary classes for you two!"

**Kaname P.O.V**

I stretched as I yawned and dropped my head onto the desk. "Supplementary classes again?"

"What a hard life. Every day you return to the dorm in the early morning, you take naps during classes...you're like a vampire." Shiro said, putting his books away in his bag.

"D...do you believe in vampires?" I asked him, trying to hide my panic.

"Of course not." He said bluntly.

"Shiro, let's take supplementary classes together next time. It's no fun taking it with just that girl."

"No way. You'll be fine. You two get along okay." He said.

"It's not fine. Zero cares too much about little details and she's a hothead-she's a girl of small caliber.

"Kaname...I can hear you." Zero said, glaring.

"I'm saying it so you can hear it!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Zero is a little scary. She always seems on edge." Shiro stood up and went to the door.

"Hey, Shiro!" I yelled.

"You're about the only one who can deal with her. If you don't get moving...night...will fall..." He said and left.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I stood by the window with a book open in my hands as the teacher began talking.

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class has been verified all over the world. You students are the pride of our school...and of the night clan." Her fangs flashed in the light.

"It wasn't much." said Ruko.

"Just a group study." another student said.

"This environment, where we can co-exist with humans...gave us crucial insight for it's development...right, Lady Yuki?"

"You're right." I turned the page and looked up. "I appreciate that...the headmistress allows us to study here..."

**Kaname P.O.V**

I stood near the edge of the roof and looked over to the window, where I could see Yuki standing.

"So how's she doing tonight...your **hero** Yuki?" Zero asked.

"W-well, I wasn't looking only at Yuki! Yes, yes-everyone in the night class is behaving well tonight! And there are no day class students out!" I stammered. "A quiet and peaceful night! There are no problems with school discipline!"

Zero stayed quiet for a few seconds then spoke. "The headmistress...talks about the night class...like they're good vampires who support her pacifism...but I don't trust them. I won't let my guard down."

"If you believe that...why do you cooperate without saying anything?" I put my hand over my mouth as soon as I said that.

"I told you." Zero looked over at me. "I'm cooperating so I can find the most effective way...to kill those beasts in human form. I'll patrol inside." She turned around and went in the building.

_You haven't changed, Zero..._

It was four years ago that Zero was brought here.

_"She's Zero Kiryu. I'll be taking care of her from now on. Kaname...her family was killed by a bad vampire..."_

I could see the hatred in her eyes.

I know...that not all vampires are pacifists. The parents I don't remember...may have been attacked by one. I looked down from the roof and sighed. "Those are boys from the day class..."

"Can you walk?" one of them asked.

"Y-yeah. Barely. It hurts, though." said the other one.

I jumped off the roof and grabbed the branch to slow my fall and landed in front of them. "You there! Give me your names and class number!" I grabbed the badge on my arm. "Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules! It's dangerous out here. Get back to your dorm quickly!"

"We came to take pictures of the night class. A few minutes shouldn't matter." The first one said, holding a piece of cloth over his friends knee.

I saw the boy's pants torn and the blood. "You're bleeding?" I grabbed their shoulders and started to push them towards the dorm. "Not good...Hurry! Get back to the dorm!"

"Huh?" They asked, confused.

"Hurry!" I said and immediately felt their presence. Reaching for my sword, I grabbed the hilt and drew it from the sheath across my back. I brought it down in an arc and someone grabbed the blade.

"Scary... the headmistress has trained you well." said Takatsuki Kain.

"Oh! The night class...Takatsuki Kain! Hana Aidou! Wow." said both the day class boys.

"Oh dear! We only came because we smelt blood...how mean, Kaname." Hana giggled. "We just happened to drop by..." She sniffed the air as the wind blew. "Ah...such a nice smell...Oh. It's your blood." She narrowed her eyes.

"What should we do? She says we smell good!"

"Aidou! If you even touch these boys...I will punish..." I warned.

"Did you fall?" Hana asked, grabbing my hand. "The nice smell...is _**your**_ blood...Kaname."

"Well thanks, but..." I tensed when her grip tightened on my arm. _Darn! When I grabbed that branch..._ I tried to pull my sword back but it wouldn't budge. _I can't weild it at all-she's way too strong! _

"Mmm...I'm really..." She brought my hand up.

"Aidou!" I yelled.

"...Very..._**tempted**_." Her fangs extended and pierced my palm.

"Is...is she a vampire?!" and "No, there's no such thing..." The boys said.

_This is bad. _"Aidou, no! Aidou..." I said as she pulled me towards her.

"I want more..." She licked my blood from her fangs as the day class boys fainted. "May I partake from your neck?"

"No...no, no, no! I can't give you any! Aidou!" I yelled again. I saw something come towards Hana's head and I realized it was Zero wielding the Bloody Rose.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind...drunk on the scent of blood...vampire?" Zero asked, her voice cold.

"Zero, no!" I said.

"Eh?" Aidou smiled. "But I've already tasted him." She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and the gun went off. "Oh!" She cowered.

"STUPID! WHY DID YOU SHOOT?!" I grabbed and moved her arm as she pulled the trigger.

"That scared me!" said Hana.

"My, my." Takatsuki looked at the tree where the bullet hit.

"Would you put that away...your 'Bloody Rose' gun?" asked a familiar voice as she stepped forward. "It is a great threat to us...as you know."

"President Kuran..." Hana said as Yuki grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmistress's instructions. Is that acceptable...Kiryu?" Yuki asked, looking at Zero.

"...Take her away, Kuran." Zero said, looking away.

"Kain."

Takatsuki pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Why didn't you stop Aidou?You're also to blame." Yuki turned to face me. "Kaname...what should be done about the memories of the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?"

"...yes, Yuki. I mean, the headmistress will erase their memories...although I feel a bit sorry for them." I said and looked over at them.

"All right then...I ask you to take care of the rest." She smiled. "I'm sorry we scared you...Kaname."

"No! I was just bitten a little-I'm fine!" I held up my hand and pointed to my palm.

She looked at me one more time before walking away with Aidou and Kain. _Yuki really is different..._ I thought, smiling until Zero grabbed my wrist.

"Huh? What?" I asked as she took off her ribbon and tied it around my hand, pulling it tight with her teeth. "Zero..."

"We're leaving. Get those two quickly." She let go of my wrist and walked away. "This place...the smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick."

Four years ago, since her family was killed by a vampire...Zero has something in her heart that she won't let anyone see.

"That they are attracted to this smell...is proof that they are beasts."

**-The Next Morning-**

I stood in front of the mirror with a towel in my hand and used it to dry my hair. _Zero...she talks to me now, a lot more than when we first met, yet..._ my thoughts trailed off when the bathroom door opened and Zero walked in and shut the door behind her. I spun around. "WHY'D YOU COME IN?!" I yelled.

"If you have any complaints, say it to the dorm bathroom that's closed in the early morning!" She snapped back. "It's your fault-you're too slow." Zero said and took off her shirt, revealing a thin tank top.

"Don't start boldly taking off your clothes in front of a guy!" I threw the bottle of shampoo at her. She stayed silent. "You're thinking to yourself that I'm not like a real guy, aren't you?" I said, irritated. "What?" I asked when she came over to sniff me.

"The smell of blood is gone." She said bluntly.

"Shut up. My hand did stop bleeding. But if vampires were actually like they're portrayed in legends, I could have turned into a vampire from being bitten...I was almost attacked by a rogue vampire ten years ago. I wonder if my blood is that delicious?" I wondered,

"Who knows?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, who knows?" I went back to drying my hair and neck. "Oh! But I'll be careful. I'm one of Cross Academy's Guardians! It'd be a disgrace if vampires drink my blood more than once!" I looked at her and smiled but she turned away.

_Cross Academy, a private school. This is a school where the day class and night class co-exist. The day class doesn't know...that every student in the night class is a vampire. However...I didn't know that there were other secrets as well..._

**Yuki P.O.V**

"Ten days suspension?" Hanna asked. "It was still worth it for a taste of Kaname's blood. I don't think I'll be able to enfudure livin off tablets for much longer. His blood was so delicious..." She looked up as I walked over to her.

I back handed her as I became angry. "Pardon?" I demanded, glaring at her. There is a secret that is kept from the day class students...it's that every student in the night class is a vampire.

"Sorry," Hanna said as she looked away with a bloody scratch on her cheek. But...what Kaname didn't realize...was that there was another secret. I stood in front of the window and licked the blood from my finger.


	2. Zero's Secret

Zero's Secret

**Normal P.O.V **

All the day class boys and girls walk around campus chattering away which seems even louder than usual as they fuss over the stuff they're doing. In the boys dorm of the day class they boys continue fuss to get everything ready.

"Let's go!" one of them say.

"Just a minute, the ribbon!" his roommate says.

"Who are you giving it to?" one of the boys asks.

"Huuuh? Isn't it obvious?" another boy says. Cross Academy.

One of the day class boys waves to one of his friends. "Good morning! Today's finally the day!" he says.

In the moon dorm, Hanna pulls the blanket off her head. "…Aaaahh… Give me a break, I was fast asleep." She says. "It's so noisy outside the gates…must be the boys from the day class. What do they want now?" she asks as she sits up, still groggy. She covers her eyes with her hand as the curtains are opened and she barriers herself under her blanket. "Takatsuki! The light…!" she says, annoyed.

Takatsuki pulls the curtain back. "Whoa…it actually is the morning boys. Better get ready to run. Oh…That's right. It's today…" she says as she looks up.

"What is?!" Hanna says, mad.

Takatsuki looks at Hanna and smiles slightly. "It's the day boys give out chocolates and roses and confess to their crushes…'Valentine's Day'" she says and all the day class boys stand around the gate.

**Kaname P.O.V **

The boys try to squeeze through each other to get to the gate as I stand on the top on the gate.

"It's still morning…! Are they really planning to wait here all day for the night class!?" I say as I pull out my whistle and blow it. Day class first year Kaname Cross, Guardian. "Classes are starting for all day class students! Everyone go to your classrooms!" I say as I point my whistle at them. I turn and see a boy trying to throw his chocolate and rose over the gate.

"I have to give them my chocolates and roses." He says.

"Hey, you! Get down from there!" I yell.

He falls back. "Aa-hh!" he says as he falls back. "Ah!" he yells as he heads towards the ground. I run towards him.

"Look out!" I say and I see someone catch him.

He looks up. "Oh…Thank you, Zero." He says as he looks at her.

"Nice catch, Zero!" I say as I raise my arms.

She glares at him. "I've told you a thousand times now…" she says and he backs away, scared. "Members of the night class do not leave the moon dorms during day light hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the night class and day classes change over. If any of you pull a stunt like that again…I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on valentine's day every year until you graduate." She says as she glares at them. Zero Kiryu. Guardian. Day class. First year.

"So once again, you begin valentine's day as the enemy of all man-kind. You do realize that you just destroyed any chance of getting chocolates and roses, right?" I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She turns and glares at me. "Then what should have I said? After all, my duty as a guardian is…to prevent the day class students…from ever finding out what the night class really is." She says.

I look at the gate. "Yeah…we'll have to be extra careful tonight." I say. The night class at cross academy has a secret that students in the day class don't know about. It's that the night class is made up of vampires.

**Normal P.O.V**

Takatsuki scratches the back of her head. "It'll be more fun when the sun goes down. After all, this only happens once a year. I'm going back to bed." She says as she closes the curtain. Hanna lies back down and covers half her face with her blanket. "I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good. …but I still like blood better for dessert!" she says and closes her eyes.

**Kaname P.O.V**

And also… "I know that it's Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the night class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever! You are, after all, the school's guardians!" says the headmistress. Our real jobs as Guardians are to protect the night class's secrets.

I raise my arm in salute. "Yes, ma'am!" I say.

Zero looks away and sighs. "That's why I said we should just ban it…" she says. "Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet. And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable…such dear little creatures…I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans." She says and Zero glares at her.

I look at Zero. "I think that look means, 'how dare you compliment them in front of me?' She's not happy." I say to the headmistress.

"Yes, well, I suppose you're right." Says the headmistress. "Well… I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now. But there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully…It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races…Zero…Even though you may think it's impossible now…someday, I want you to understand that." Says the headmistress as she stands in front of the window with her back to us.

Zero looks away. "That's impossible. The past can never be erased." She says.

"And you believe that because they're beasts in human form…who drink the blood of living humans?" says the headmistress as she turns to look at us and Zero has her bangs cover her eyes.

I sit on my knees on her desk and hold something out to her. "Here, for you, head-mother! Happy valentine's day!" I say as they both look at me and I toss one to Zero. "And this is for you, Zero. As always!" I say.

"Twenty coupons for Kaname's shoulder massages!" exclaims the headmistress.

"Good for one errand." says Zero as she reads it. "It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in grade school." She says.

I glare at her. "So sue me." I say. I grab her sleeve and pull her towards the door. "Come on. We're going to be late!" I say. I keep pulling her behind me. "Why…" I say and she looks at me.

"What?" she asks. Zero hates vampires because her family was murdered by one four years ago. "No…nothing…" I say. So why does the headmistress say things like that…knowing full well that she's reopening old wounds. She suddenly jerks her arm out of my hand. "Oh…sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding onto you." I say as I look back at her and I see that she has her hand on her throat.

"It's fine…" she says. 'Zero…?' In class I sit next to Shino and yawn after I wake up from my nap. "Aah! Only one more lesson after this!" I say, smiling.

"Everyone's getting restless." He says. I look at him. "Aren't you giving chocolates and a rose to anyone, Shino?" I ask.

"No. I can't be bothered." He sighs. "Not even for the night class?" I say.

He smiles. "To be honest, I prefer the day class to the night class anyway. What about you?" he asks.

"I'm not either." I say.

"I can see the stem and ribbon." He says.

"Well, the truth is…I had to buy them from a shop. When I tried to make it and plant it myself, it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame." I say.

"So? Who are you giving it to? I mean, it's not obviously for the girl glaring daggers from behind us." He says.

"You're a member of the disciplinary committee, yet you're giving that to her?" she says and I shudder under her glare.

At the gate, all the day class boys stand there, chattering away until the gate opens and the Night class students are standing there. Dusk. I blow my whistle. "Okay, okay, okay! Get in line! Get in line! You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!" I yell. The night class has arrived. It's time for the classes to change.

Hanna puts her fists up to her chest. "Whoa! This year, all the boys are going in hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!" she says and Takatsuki yawns and Seri just has a bored expression on her face.

"This is hell." She says.

"Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, 'who is the lucky winner of the day class boys chocolates and roses!?' line up race! All members of the night class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the boys will line up to give you their chocolates and roses. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another. Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the boys so take it seriously!" I say as I hold my finger up and Hanna runs to the gates.

"They're mine! All mine!" she says, excited.

"Hanna," says Yuki and Hanna freezes in her tracks. "Remember to mind your manners, understand?" she says. Yuki Kuran, Night class president, also dorm leader.

"Yes, dorm leader." says Hanna.

"This is moronic." Seri says.

"Just do it anyway." said Takatsuki.

One of the boys holds up his chocolate and rose and bows. "Please, accept this, Yuki!" he says. She turns and sees the gate that has her name on it.

"Oh…" she says and she takes them. "Thank you very much." She says and the boys keep handing them to her until she can't accept any more. "Aah… sorry everyone…I can't hold any more than this…" she says.

The boys bow. "Oh, that's fine! We're so sorry to trouble you!" they say together.

Yuki smiles at them. "I really am sorry." She says and walks away. She looks at me and smiles. "Thank you for everything, Kaname." She says.

"Sure!" I say as I hold the day class boys back. 'Shoot! She's leaving already!' I think.

"Don't get hurt." She says and keeps walking.

"I-I won't!" I say. I reach inside my pocket and sigh. I lost my chance. I'm suddenly pushed to the ground by the day class boys and the chocolate and rose fall out of my pocket as Zero picks them up.

"Yuki!" she says as she throws them and Yuki catches them. "You forgot something." She says and I stand up and pat my pockets, checking for them.

"Huh!? Ah… when did…Zero!" I say, nervous.

Yuki looks at them. "I accept. Thank you, Kaname." She says.

"S-sure!" I say as I blush and turn to Zero, punching her in her side. "How dare you just give it to Yuki like that! I could kill you right now!" I say.

"You were going to wimp out! I saw you! Oww!" she says. I turn away and pout.

"Because she probably didn't want it anyway…She belongs with the night class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world she lives in…the things she sees…she's so different from me…" I say. Ten years ago, Yuki saved my life. But… To her it meant almost nothing…

"Yuki…those must be heavy. I can take them for you." Says Seiren and he holds out his hands as Yuki puts the chocolates and roses in his hands.

"You can have them. This is the only one I want." She says as she brings it to her lips.

Hanna wraps her arm around a boy's shoulder and smiles. "So, what's your blood type?" she asks and I blow the whistle.

"Hanna! What do you think you're doing?! That's not allowed!" I say as I push them away from each other. "Got it!? All that you can take are the chocolates and roses! Nothing else!" I say and I turn around to look at Zero. "Hey! Zero, what are you…Zero?" I say as I see that she's not there.

**Zero P.O.V**

I braced my arm against the wall to keep myself from collapsing. I glared as I looked up. "I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are." I said and the day class boy I caught this morning walks from around the corner.

"Zero, I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since you're supposed to thank people with chocolates…This…I made myself." he says.

"Go away." I said.

"But I…" said the boy.

"Forget about it…" I said and clenched my fist. "Go away! Now!" I yelled as I slammed my fist against the wall and the boy ran away. The veil of night is falling…Their time is approaching.

"Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity and their nocturnal behavior. It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities. Hmm… looks like students from the day class are still causing a fuss. The night class's lessons will have to start late tonight. Well then…Zero?" says the headmistress as she closes the curtain and turns to me while I'm sitting on the floor in the corner, leaning against the wall. I glared at the headmistress. "You can try to fight it or ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" she asks me.

"…Shut up..." I said. I clutched my chest in pain.

"Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop." says the headmistress as she holds out a glass of water and two tablets.

"What is it?" I asked as I narrows my eyes.

"You know what it is" says the headmistress.

I knocked the glass out of her hand and it breaks when it hits the floor. "Never" I swore.

"The attacks are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer. But…you already know that, don't you…Zero?" says the headmistress.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I wobble down the hall way to the bathroom as I walk alongside the wall. "I can't believe that Zero just ran off and left me there. What the hell is she doing?" I say as I open the door and I see her sitting against the wall in her uniform skirt, a tank top and her dress shirt over her shoulders. "Zero! Where the-" I cut off as I see that she's still wet from her shower and I kneel down in front of her as she doesn't look up at me. "What's wrong?" I ask as I look at her. I grab a towel and start drying her hair. "Silly…you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off. C'mon…I need some help to the sleeves on, right?" I say as I button up her shirt. "Let's see…"I reach inside my pocket and pull out a wrapper and takes the chocolate out of it. "Here!" I hold it out to her. "It's for you. A chocolate. For you." She takes it in her mouth. "But you're not allowed to say that it's as bad as when I was in grade school, okay?" I say as she eats it. "It's the only one I made that actually turned out right. So it's a super, world exclusive delicacy! I bet you're really grateful, right?" I say, smiling and I look shocked when I see the look on her face. "Ah! Why are you looking so revolted!? Geez!" I stand up and turn around as she still looks at the ground and I see something lying on the floor. I reach down and pick it up. One of the vampires blood tablets. What's this doing here? It was the first Valentine's Day I have ever given a girl a chocolate and a rose.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"By the way…that guardian, Zero, was looking really off color today." says Takuma as she looks at me while I was putting a blood tablet in a wine glass of water.

"It was bound to happen." I said.

"What? Do you know something about it?" asks Takuma.

I picked up the wine glass. "Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago…changed her life completely." I said.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I didn't find out about Zero's secret…until the next day.


	3. Vampire of Vampires

**Chapter Three: The Vampire of Vampires**

**-4 YEARS AGO-**

**Normal P.O.V**

A man in a kimono stood in front of the girl covered in blood on the floor. "Does it hurt? Are you suffering?" He asked.

Zero looked over at the bodies of her parents, not answering him.

"Your parents hunted down many of my sweet brethren. This is their retribution." He pulled a napkin out of his sleeve and wiped the blood from his lips. "The Kiryu clan was well known as vampire hunters….but they were no match for me, a pureblood vampire…" He moved the napkin, his fangs gleaming in the light.

"Kaname...this girls parents were killed by a bad vampire." Headmistress Cross said as she brought the girl inside the house with her. Four years ago, on a cold winter night...the headmistress took in Zero. "She was the only one who survived. We'll be taking care of her, alright?" I looked at the girl and saw the glare in her eyes. "As you can see, she's covered in blood, so have her take a bath. I have to go to the police and other places." Katrina turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

I looked at Zero and pointed to the other room. "Um...then I'll take you to the bathroom." I went over to her when she didn't speak. "May I touch you?" I asked before putting my hand on her back and leading her to the bathroom. I pushed the door open. "The bathtub is already full, so please use it." I noticed she didn't say anything since she arrived. "Do you want help with your….clothes…?" I removed the blanket from her shoulders and saw that her neck was completely covered in blood. I stared in horror. So much blood...is it somebody else's or is she hurt? I thought as I dipped the washcloth in the tub of water before standing in front of her. "May I wipe...your neck?" Zero didn't say word, so I asked her for permission each time I did something. I wiped the rag across her neck, washing the blood off. Good...she's not hurt, I thought. I approached Zero cautiously...because I felt that the girl in front of me would fall to pieces otherwise.

**-Present Day-**

**Kaname P.O.V**

"Yo! Kaname."

I woke up when I heard someone say my name. "Hmm?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Whaaat, Zero?" I said.

"Don't 'whaaat' me. I'm going to start disciplinary committee duties. Finish up with your supplementary classes, then run over." Zero said as she left the classroom.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath. "Right...It's easy for you to say that, but…" Four years later, she talks a lot more. But….today Zero...looks as pale as she did the first night I met her. In this private boarding school, Cross Academy...there is a special Night Class, separate from the Day Class. The Night Class is for vampires only.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"I didn't think I would see Yuki Kuran of the Night Class in the school building." One of the boys from the Day Class said.

"It's not yet time for the Night Class to come school." His friend said. Zero stopped in her tracks when she saw the me along with Ruko. And...Zero and Kaname are members of the disciplinary committee. They are the school guardians. Their job is to keep the secret of the Night Class from the Day Class. They work day and night.

"How strange, Kiryu….Kaname isn't with you today?" I asked, smiling. Zero glared at me before walking past us.

"He has supplementary classes, Kuran." She said.

I looked over my shoulder. "Kiryu...how are you nowadays?" Zero turned around, a look of shock on her face. "Take care." I said before walking in the opposite direction. Zero stared at us as Ruko glared at her. "Ah, Yuki. I thought you'd come." Headmistress Cross said. I closed the door and looked at the headmistress, my expression serious. "Headmistress Cross...how much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the Day Class? That time...is approaching for her."

**Zero P.O.V**

I stood with my hand over my face. I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching. I reached into my jacket and withdrew Bloody Rose, pointing it at Ruko's throat. "What do you want...Night Class?" I asked.

Ruko stood there, his fangs showing. "Why does Yuki-sama show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it." He growled.

Takatsuki stood behind him. "Don't be too jealous, Ruko...and the rest of you. If Dorm President Kuran found out, she would reprimand you." Takatsuki moved and reached out to put a hand on Zero's arm. "Hey. You put that away too, Kiryu." I gripped Takatsuki's arm and flipped her over onto her back.

"How embarrassing…" Seri and Rami said together.

"Shut up!" Takatsuki yelled at them.

I put my gun away. "So you're all here...to beat me up, using Yuki Kuran as an excuse." I looked at them, smiling as I cracked my knuckles. "Come on, vampires. I've been pissed off lately."

**Kaname P.O.V**

I ran up behind them, using the top og the gate to hurtle over them. "Hold it right there!" I landed behind Zero. "Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!" I stood up, grabbing my arm badge. "If you all really want to fight...I will fight you first, as a member of the disciplinary committee!"

Takatsuki sighted. "Uh...enough already."

Ruko looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore. Let's go back to class."

I watched as they all went back into the building. "Zero, what were you doing? I wasn't sure whether I should say this...but you've been acting strange lately." I looked at her and my eyes widened when I saw she was glaring at me. I reached out to touch her arm and she pulled away from me.

"Just leave me alone." She said.

**Yuki P.O.V **

Headmistress Cross sat behind her desk and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I couldn't hide it from you, Yuki. You really are in a class of your own." She looked at me as I stood in front of her. "Your bloodline doesn't contain even one drop of human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires now. You've inherited the powers of strong, ancient vampires...and are feared by other vampires. You're the vampire of vampires...a pureblood vampire…" Katrina smiled. "Thanks to you, the Night Class is united, even if it is full of problem students."

I stepped towards the desk and braced my hands on it. "Headmistress Cross…I trust you, so I have avoided speaking about this issue. But you have taken only slight measures, and you still treat Zero as an ordinary student." I dug my fingers into the wood, causing my nails to scrape into the wood. "Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?"

Katrina kept her gaze even. "Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire…and in the bloodbath, only she miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to her?"

I leaned over the desk. "But her family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire…they were attacked by a pureblood vampire like me."

**Zero P.O.V**

Zero stood with her back against the wall and doubled over, clutching her head. I stood on the roof, looking out in the distance.

**Kaname P.O.V**

"Zero…" Rejection. A heart closed to me…as always. Is this how it will be from now on? I clenched my fist and ran into the building, running down the stairs as fast as I can. Zero! I was always by your side…I wonder why she doesn't trust me. "Zero!" I reached the landing and kept my hand on the banister.

"I told you to leave me alone…Kaname…" I heard her say from behind me.

"Zero?" I started to turn around.

"DON'T LOOK!" She yelled as she grabbed my face and my hand from behind.

"Z…ZERO?! Wha…" I said as she licked my neck. The next thing I knew, a stab of pain hit my neck. HUH? What… "Zero!" I yelled. What is this?! I struggled against her. "No…stop…" I shoved away from her. "NO!" I leaned against the railing, my hand over my neck to stop the bleeding. I looked over my shoulder at her as she wiped her hand across her mouth. Eyes with a blood-colored luster…fangs protruding obscenely from her lips…

"Kaname…" A beast in human form. I looked at her in horror. This is her true self.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"A human bitten by a pureblood vampire transforms into a vampire." I said.

Katrina closed her eyes. "Yes, Yuki… The vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire but a pureblood."

I looked at the ground. "When that happens, there can only be one of two results…dying from the loss of blood…or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that purebloods have." She explained. "I respect her strength of will… she was only human, yet she's resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years."

**Kaname P.O.V**

I looked at her, keeping my hand pressed against the wound. "...Why?" I asked. She looked away, her eyes remaining red.

"I'm sorry…" She said. Zero…IS A VAMPIRE?!


	4. The Promise

**Kaname P.O.V**

I stood there, keeping my gaze on Zero, my heart beating fast as she wiped the blood from her mouth. Zero…is a vampire.

**Yuki **

I straightened as I caught a scent in the air.

Katrina looked at me. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

I turned to the door. "I smell blood…"

Katrina stood up as I ran from the room. "Yuki!"

**Kaname P.O.V**

Zero looked at me, her eyes blazing red. "Kaname…I…" She took a step towards me and I felt myself tremble.

I looked at her and realized what I just did. "No…" I said. Zero looked at me, a hurt expression on her face.

"Kaname?!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the stairs.

"Y…Yuki?" I turned around.

Yuki's eyes narrowed when she saw the blood on Zero's face. "You have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast…Zero Kiryu." Yuki said as she pushed me behind her. I looked at Yuki and remembered the night she saved me as I notice the look on her face now is the same one as that night. "No." She'll kill Zero! I put myself between them. "No, Yuki!" I suddenly felt light headed and slumped back against Zero.

"...Kaname?" I heard Zero say.

"You devoured him mercilessly. He can't even stand up." Yuki said as she lifted me onto her back. "Was his blood so…delicious?" Yuki asked, her eyes darkening as Zero brought a hand up to her face.

I looked over at her. "Zero…Yuki, put me down. Zero…" I said as she carried me upstairs to where the headmistress was waiting.

"Headmistress." Yuki said.

"Yes…understood." Katrina said as she pushed her glasses up.

"Yuki…I'm all right now. I feel better after sitting for awhile." I said as I kept my hand against my neck.

"No." Yuki grabbed my chin and moved my hand away from the wound. "Show me." I closed my eyes as she examined it. "The blood has stopped flowing…but the puncture wounds…she really pierced you deeply. Kaname…does it hurt?" She asked, concerned.

"Huh?" I brought my hand up and realized I was crying. "Oh."

Yuki knelt down in front of me, putting her hand on my knee. "Are you afraid of vampires now?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at the ground. All this…I'm so confused, but I know one thing for certain. I…hurt Zero.

Headmistress Cross knocked on the door. "Yuki…shouldn't you be in class? The Night Class is starting to get noisy due to the smell of blood."

Yuki stood up. "All right." Headmistress Cross took out a bandage and placed it over the puncture wounds. "I took Zero back to her dorm room. She's calmed down now. I couldn't tell you the truth before. You must be surprised about what happened. I'm sorry, Kaname."

I looked up at her. "I never thought Zero might be a vampire. All this time…" I cut myself off.

"Yes. She was human…until four years ago…when a vampire attacked the Kiryu family. Zero barely survived. There were deep puncture wounds on her neck when she was found." Headmistress explained.

Zero was attacked by a vampire? "No…She used to be human…now she's a vampire? Because she was bitten by one?" I asked.

"Kaname, you think it is only legend? Humans who are bitten by vampires transform into vampires." She lightly touched the bandage. "It's true…There are vampires who can make humans into their own kind. A handful of…pureblood vampires."

I looked at her. "Pureblood…" I reached up, my hand trembling.

"Kaname, you don't have to worry. Zero isn't a pureblood vampire, obviously. So…you won't become a vampire yourself." I didn't understand anything. Zero…suffered…and suffered…for four years. What were you thinking, all by yourself? I tried to pay attention to the lesson, my hand going up to my neck.

"Zero isn't here today." Shino whispered.

"Yeah…she's been ill since last night." I whisper back. I haven't seen her since. She loathes vampires so much…She wants to kill them all…All this time, Zero…wanted to kill herself, too.

**Zero P.O.V**

I tossed my uniform jacket onto the bed next to my uniform. I heard something fall and looked down, seeing the photo of myselfand Kaname on our first day at the academy. I sat on the edge of my bed, Bloody Rose in hand as I unlocked the safety. I remembered the day Headmistress Cross gave it to me. _As a member of the disciplinary committee, I'm giving this to you for emergency use. You can't hurt humans with this gun…but you can hurt vampires. _I pressed it to the side of my head and closed my eyes, just as the door to my room opened.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I stood in the doorway, seeing what she was doing. "Zero!" I ran over, grabbing the gun and knocking her back onto the bed. "What were you going to do?!" I practically yell.

"…Nothing." She said.

"You're lying! You had the safety unlocked." I look down at her.

"Why did you come here?" She asks and I don't say anything. She grabs my wrist and flips us over.

"Ah!" I look up at her and flinches when she takes the bandage off.

"You heard it too? The sound of your blood being sucked in by me?" She puts her fingers against the puncture wounds. "After such a hair-raising experience…you can't act as if nothing has changed." She smirked and stood up, grabbing her duffel bag. "So don't interfere anymore." She left the room. I put my hand down, lightly tapping the photo and picks it up to look at it. I look down at it, thinking of the day it was taken. _Hey, Zero, smile! I had said as I stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder and the other around her arm. Let go, Kaname. She said, looking annoyed. No. I smiled at her._

"That's right, I…" … Was always…by your side Zero! I grabbed Bloody Rose and and ran after her, catching up to her as she reached the gates. "Wait! Where are you going? Wait! Stop!" I leaned against the wall, panting. "If you don't stop, I"ll shoot you…" Running makes me dizzy… I felt her grab the barrel of the gun.

"Stop it. You'll injure your shoulders. Let go of it, Kaname." She said.

"I won't." I gripped it with both hands. "I don't…want to let go of you like this." I said, looking at her.

She looked at me and brought the barrel up to her throat. "I couldn't stop myself from devouring you. I may kill the next human…I target as my prey." She said with a menacing smile. "Shoot me. You're afraid of me, aren't you?" She let go and turned around. "Hold the gun with both hands, and aim straight. Aim for the center." No, Zero… "It's not a crime to kill a vampire." She said and continued walking. …I won't do it! I dropped the gun and ran up to her, hugging her from behind. I can feel…the pain that you're hiding.

"I didn't understand anything. But I've been with you for four years. I'm not afraid." I tightened my grip. "I can stop you. If…that time comes." I said. "If you want me to stop you…I will stop you." I closed my eyes. I will be her ally. The Headmistress, Yuki, and I…are the only ones…who know…Zero is a vampire.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I stood behind her desk, using my letter opener to slice open the envelope but had sliced my thumb in the process. I threw it down, the blade slamming into the photo of Kaname and Zero, hitting her in the throat.


	5. My Dear Boy

**Chapter 5: My Dear Boy**

**Hanna P.O.V**

I sat at the desk in the room I shared with Takatsuki and spilled some of the blood I had in a wine glass and froze it. "In the end, we didn't get to find out more about that blood scent last night."

Tataktsuki came in from taking a shower with a towel around her neck. "I'm not particulary interested..." She yawned.

"That was...the scent of Kaname's blood..." I said, spilling more blood and freezing it while it was still in the glass.

**Kaname P.O.V **

I'm still mad at you, Zero!" I said, glaring at her over my shoulder. "For not telling me about it." I grabbed her wrist and started walking, turning my attention to where we were going. "Just where were you planning on going...?"

"To settle...this whole thing..." She said.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye but stayed quiet as we reached the headmistress's office. I knocked twice on the door. "Headmistress...we have something to say..." I pushed the door open and both of us stood there wide eyed as she appeared out of nowhere holding something in her hands.

_"Good morning! You've come at the right time! Just in time to see this!" _She said, excited. We saw that she was holding a night class uniform. _"The night class uniform made for Kiryu!" _

Zero stepped forward and slapped her across her face. "_I'm leaving!_" She said, turning on her heel and storming out.

I rushed after her and grabbed her arm. "Wait, Zero! HEADMISTRESS! Don't purposely step on landmines!"

"Look at it from a headmistress's point of view! I'm not joking!" She said, holding a hand against her bruised cheek. She smiled. "You look like you've recovered..." Zero looked at her from over her shoulder. The headmistress turned to me. "Anyway, Kaname...you had something to say?"

"Yes..." I watched Zero from the corner of my eye. "I know...Zero can never be as she was before..." _Zero, who has destested vampires so strongly and thought of them as hiseous...she destests herself now... _"But, I won't let Zero go to the night class! Never!"

Zero didn't say a word and the headmistress scratched her head. "Yeah...well, you're right. Even with Kaname out there, we still need Kiryu as a guardian, too." She held a something in the palm of her hand. "Kaname...put on this ring."

_Eh? The crest on this ring..._ I thought as I slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Kiryu, cut open your fingertip." She said.

That got Zero's attention. "Ah?"

"Cut it. I need your blood." She held out a knife.

Zero took the knife and cut open her finger.

"Don't look so suspicious!" The headmistress said. "Done!" She grabbed our wrists and pulled us over. She held Zero's hand over mine and waited until a few drops of blood landed on the crest of the ring. Headmistress Katrina kept hold of my wrist but had grabbed Zero's shoulder as she took her hand back.

"What..." I sweat dropped.

"Have you done...?" Zero finished my sentence.

"The secret method of 'taming vampires'!" The headmistress said. "Your tattoo..." she pulled the collar of Zero's uniform down, revaling the tattoo on her neck. "And this 'ring', together, they perform magic..." She pulled my arm forward and it was almst as if the ring was drawn to the tattoo. The ring connected to Zero's crest and I felt a strong surge of power as Zero was slammed into the ground by an unseen force. I did a double take and saw four daggers surrounded by a purple light. There were two on her hands and two on her legs. She opened her eyes and had a look of confusion on her face.

"_ZERO?!_" I stared in disbelief. "What is this?!"

"Calm down, calm down, it only immobilizes her." The headmistress grinned. She pushed her glasses back up. "If Kiryu loses control and tries to bite someone...no matter what, you must let the ring touch Kiryu's neck...to stop her..."

I held up my hand and looked closely at the ring. _It's the same as the crest on Zero's neck..._

"I thought this tattoo was supposed to make it so I wouldn't become a vampire?" She asked, speaking for the first time since we came here.

"Yes. Even though it can't prevent it completely, it can let you surpress it. That's why I didn't tell you about this method earlier." She seemed to realize Zero was looking at her. "But...your vampire nature is now fully awakened..." _Magic performed by joining that tattoo and this ring_ _together as a complementing pair... _"There can be no going back now. Listen to me. To protect yourself...to protect the academy's daily order...you absolutely cannot let both the students of the day and night classes know your true self! This is the condition to let you continue in the usual class..." She paused for a few seconds and sighed as she looked down at Zero. "You're fine...as long as you don't forcefully resist, you'll be able to move soon. Sorry...I really didn't want to this kind of thing, but..."

Zero turned her gaze away from us. "It's alright...like this..."

I stared at her. _Zero..._

"If there is anything else I can do for you..." She turned her head and pulled down the collar of her shirt and jacket. "When you really are in need of feeding on blood, don't hesitate, just suck mine!"

Zero jolted and punched the headmistress in her head, knocking her face first onto the floor. I rushed forward and hooked my arms under hers, holding her back. "Calm down! Calm down! Zero!"

"I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING SEXUALLY HARASSED! IT'S FINE AS LONG AS THERE ARE BLOOD TABLETS!" She screamed in rage.

_She's been sexualy harassed before? _I thought.

"Seems that she can move..." The headmistress groaned,

"Let's go, Kaname!" Zero said, dragging me to the door by my arm.

"Eh..."

Headmistress Cross held up a shakey hand. "Wait...wait a minute, Kiryu..." she closed her eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something important?" She asked.

Zero turned around and looked at me. I smiled. "Tell me about it later, okay?" I walked out of the office and ran down the hall, yelling over my shoulder. "I'll go off first! Don't be late for the first class, Zero!" I ran until I was a safe distance away and stopped in the middle of the hall. I covered the ring with my free hand and stared at the floor. "OKAY!" I clenched both my fists amd turned down the corridor. "I have to tell Yuki-senpai that this is a secret!"

I came out of the main building and reached the entrance to the Moon dorm grounds. I looked around when I reached the check point. I peered inside to speak to the gate keeper. "May I ask...can a Guardian pass through..."

I heard a crackling voice come from under the hood. _**"You are the second person person today...who's curious enough to go through this back door so early in the morning. Yes. Go ahead." **_She loooked up from the hood, a creepy expression on her face. I felt goose bumps form all over my body as a strong chill passed by. _**"The Moon dormitory...is just up ahead."**_

**Hanna P.O.V**

"We can only ask this of you, who has been called the 'young genius...!" One of the researchers said, wiping her face with a hankerchief.

"Please, help our research organization! If it's you, who had written that thesis..." her colleague said.

I slouched in the chair I was sitting in, my hands folded over my stomach. "Oh...but I have no interest in working during the day..." I mumbled. "I'm sleepy, so, won't you go home now?" I gestured to the doors. "The door is over there." I said as the door creaked open. I looked from the corner of my eye. "Ah?"

**Kaname P.O.V **

"I stepped into the main foyer and was surprised when I saw Hanna Aidou sitting there.

"Kaname-kun." She said, surprised.

_This si the first time I've been to the Night class' dorm...it's more like an aristocrats mansion than a dorm room... _"Idol...oops...I mean, Aidou..."

I stepped aside as she pushed two women in suits out the door. "Okay, ladies, go home now!" She glared as a streak of sunlight hit her in the face and she closed the door. "Ah...so bright...I'm so sleepy..." She rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes as she slammed the doors shut. "I'm tired...it's all their fault!"

I gulped and she stared at me. "I'm sorry...for disturbing you..."

"Forget it, it was their fault..." Aidou yawned. "Why are you here? Everyone's asleep." She perked up and put her arm around my shoulders. "Ah! Don't tell me, you want to let me suck your blood..." She said, smiling.

"Of course not! I want to see Yuki!" I said, really worried now.

She folded her hands behind her head and started walking up the stairs. "Ah, is that so? Then, come this way."

I was starting to become suspicious and began sweating. "_Eh_? Yu're taking me there?"

"Because dorm president Kuran is only kind to you alone." She looked over her shoulder at me. Everyone just follows her..." Her eyes narrowed. "_Kaname-kun...whose teeth mark is that?_" It just occured to me that the bandage was gone and I quickly put my hand over my neck as she held up the bandage. "The night before last...there was a sudden smell of blood drifitng into the classroom, we were alarmed...I was the only to quickly notice that...it was the scent of your blood, Kaname-kun...It's only because dorm president Kuran said 'forget about it'...that everyone stopped being restless..."

"Yuki, she..." Really...I came to tell her to help Zero and keep this a secret, but it seems that even I don't ask her to... "Is that so..." I let out a sigh of relief. "Yuki is that kind of person...

Hanna's expression darkened and the candles that were lit had their flames snuffed out by a gust of cold air. I looked up, alarmed. "Ah...that's enough...I'm really..." Ice started to cover the railing where her hand was resting "Irritated..." The ice had started to spread down the steps. "_Just what are you to Lady Yuki?_" She demanded. Hanna jumped off the stairs and landed lightly on her feet in front of me.

I tried to move back but I couldn't. _My foot...has been frozen to the spot! It's one of the special abilities that only noble vampires possess..._

"_What are you to Lady Yuki...?_" She demanded again.

I snapped and the words came out before I could stop them. "_Yuki saved me from devoured by a vampire that had gone beserk ten years ago; she's the reason why I'm alive today!_"

"Huh..." Her expression changed. "Such a thing happened, huh..." Hanna smiled and closed her eyes. "Then to show Lady Yuki your gratitude, Kaname-kun...shouldn't you offer all your blood to repay her for her kindness?" She asked.

"Blood..." I didn't understand what she was saying. "You see...your blood is meant to be Lady Yuki's...but, those are not Lady Yuki's teeth marks?" She asked it like a question. "You shoudn't give your blood to others...including me...one day, Lady Yuki's lips...will lightly touch this neck of yours...and slowly, Lady Yuki's teeth will sink in..." I looked at the ground and felt my face become hot, which I knew meant that I was blushing. "If you hear the sound of Lady Yuki drinking your own blood...Kaname-kun...then, for sure, you'll feel ectasy?" She smiled and folded her hands. "Yes...go now and ask Lady Yuki...'please drink my blood'..."

I raised the back of my hand up to my face. "What are you..."

"Embarrassed..." She placed her hand on my arm and started to cover it with ice. "Then, I'll carry you after freezing you with my ice..."

That was it. What she said finally pushed me over the edge. I raised my hand. "_**Aidou...stop this nonsense now...**_" I brought my hand down, intending to hit her when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Stop, Kaname..." said a familiar voice.

I looked over and saw her standing there. "Yuki..."

Hanna looked at her as well. "Dorm president Kuran..."

Yuki backhanded Aidou across her face, hard enough to jerk her head to the side. _"Who wants to do that sort of thing?" _

The ice dissinigrated, almost as if it had melted into thin air. Aidou knelt down and bowed her head. "No...I was being too impudent. I reall am sorry, Lady Yuki..."

I stared in disbelief at Aidou's change in behavior. "Leave." Yuki said and Aidou stood up and left. Yuki then turned to me. "It seems that she said things to make you angry...sorry, Kaname."

I just stood there for a moment, dazed. "AH! Yes! No...no..." I snapped out of it and held up my hands.

"It's okay." Yuki said, resting her hand on my cheek since we were about the same height. "Only Kaname can stay bing Kaname..." She smiled. "You're different from those fellows of the Night class who just follow me..."

I looked at her face and was surprised by what I saw. Why is that...

"That Kaname is filled with warmth...is already enough..." She said, smiling sadly.

This person is very...very...lonely...

"Well, it's time." She stepped out of my way. "Next time, don't come to such scary places by yourself."

"Yes..." was all I could manage.

"Ask Kiryu to come with you." She stood behind me. "As long as there's something she took from you, she should at least be that much of use."

"Please, stop it..." I turned around to face her. "Why do you have to say it like that..."

Yuki had a blank look on her face. "'Why'...do you ask...?" She touched the collar of my uniform shirt. "Kaname...I cannot be indifferent about it, as I had expected..." She looked at me then her gaze moved to the doors as they creaked open behind me. "Because my most important boy has been bitten by another man."

I saw she was looking over my shoulder and I whipped around to see Zero standing there. "Zero..."

Yuki pushed my shoulder. "She came to take you..." Yuki turned around and started walking away. "Go back to the world of day now, Kaname..."

**Yuki P.O.V **

I ran a hand through my hair when I reached the top of the stairs and saw Takatsuki standing against the wall with her arms crossed. I stopped in front of her.

"I still don't understand why dorm president Kuran is so attached to her..." I looked at her and she continued. "In the first place, no one understands why someone like the last of the Kuran family...should be in the same place with such a woman like Zero Kiryu, a human from a family of vampire hunters. You are the world of night's..."

I cut her off as I walked past her. "Kaname is...the only guy in this world...who is important..."

**Kaname P.O.V**

I walked ahead of Zero while she was standing outside the moon dorm. "Aidou was in a bad mood because it was morning..." I turned around to face her. "Zero...uh...you're okay with it? Sunlight." I asked, mumbling the last part.

Zero looked away. "I wasn't born a vampire..."

I scratched the back of my head. "Ah! Uh...oh, right!" _Did she hear what was said?_

"...being told clearly by Yuki Kuran that you're important...good for you, Kaname..." Zero said bluntly.

"AH! I knew she heard it!" I turned away from her. "But, it wasn't like that...Yuki sees me as a kitten or a puppy!" I felt my face burning again. "That person and I aren't suitable, you'd know that if you just look." I looked at the ground. "To me, she's just someone who makes me pine for her...but...I understand now..." I turned my gaze to the sky. "Vampires and humans...no matter what, they can never be compatible in some parts..." I felt Zero watching me and realized what I had just said. I quickly turned around. _"Zero...sorry, I..."_

"It's alright..." She pressed something into my hand.

"What...is this...?" I asked, confused and worried.

"This is the gun that I borrowed from the headmistress...specifically made to kill vampires...when I lose the part of me that is 'human'...and become a beserk vampire...please, use this gun to shoot me."


	6. Outside Cross Academy

Chapter Six: Outside Cross Academy

**Kaname P.O.V**

_"Not yet...but that day will eventually come. Kill me by your own hand then." _

Zero...is afraid of going berserk and becoming a vampire who only lusts after blood...it's Zero's decision...

Everyone in my class had already started their riding lessons while I sat against the fence and fell asleep, seeing images from the day Yuki had saved me. Ten years ago...that man was there..._**a mad vampire...lusting for blood. **_

"Kaname, wake up." said a familiar voice.

Jolting awake, I grabbed his wrist just before he touched me. "Shino!"

"It's unusual for you to fall asleep during phys ed." He said.

"I had something on my mind...I just..." I laughed and scratched my head.

"...I have bad news for you, Kaname. You were asleep...so now the only horse left for your lesson...is White Lily, the Wild Horse." Shino said and Lily's eyes seemed to glow. "I'm done with my lesson...so use your guts and ride, Kaname." He patted me on the arm and backed away. "If you look away, she will kick you."

_**"Okay..."**_ I said and slowly walked towards the horse. "Easy, there..." I started to unwrap the reigns from the pole and she suddenly became startled and kicked me then ran in the opposite direction.

"WHITE LILY RAN AWAY!" one of the students yelled.

"Ow...my butt..."I groaned.

**Zero P.O.V**

The sound of hooves running towards me reached my ears, waking me up. Looking over, I saw the horse. "You're ruining my nap..." I said. She stomped her hooves and charged, jumping in the air when she reached me.

"WATCH OUT, KIRYU!" said one of the riders.

"KIRYU!" The other one said.

I grabbed Lily's reigns and jumped onto her back. "Lily...it's all right." I patted her mane and she calmed down.

"Kiryu is amazing. She calmed down White Lily, AKA 'The Wild Horse From Hell.'" said one of the students.

"No wonder Zero is the only one in the Day class who can glare fearlessly at Yuki Kuran." Her friend said. "Kiryu is the rising star of our class." She cried. "Damn those Night class girls! They treat us Day class girls like fools!"

"Zero!" I heard Kaname yell as he ran over. "Sorry, Zero. White Lily is quick-tempered, but she's never ran away before. I wonder she suddenly..."

"She probably sensed something she didn't like..." I looked in the direction of the Moon dorm.

**Takuma P.O.V**

"Well...that surprised me. That horse is too sensitive. As soon as I opened the window, it kicked Kaname and freaked out...do herbivores hate our smell that much?" I sniffed the back of my hand. "What do you think, Yuki?" I looked over at her and closed the window. "Even though we have today off...you're still working. You never rest."

"The senate is persistent in wanting reports..." She said and went back to writing.

"...Writing reports for those old women even though you don't want to...you're different from me. I read too much manga, and I'm sleepy during the day." I closed the curtains and looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Anyway, Kaname is all right...the horse only kicked him in the butt."

"Oh." Yuki kept her eyes closed.

"Huh?" I turned around to look at her and brought my hand up to my mouth. "No way! You must've been really worried about him. That was cold!"

Yuki opened her eyes and looked over at me. I smiled and walked towards the door. "Well, I'm off to read more manga..."

"Ichijo."

I turned around to look at her and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "What would you like me to do...Yuki?"

**Kaname P.O.V**

"MMM! It's been awhile since we last came to town." I stretched my arms above my head whle walking on the wall. "It's a privilege for the headmistress to ask us to do an errand...since leaving school grounds is restricted." I turned around and pointed at Zero. "Hey! Zero, you look bored! Right now...we should be enjoying ourselves a little!"

"There's nothing to enjoy." She said, bored.

"WHAT?! Stop being such a killjoy and come on!" I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along.

Zero carried the bag over her shoulder and I checked the list. "Hm. The headmistress asked us to get...let's see...oh. She's cooking for us. Beef liver, bok choy..."

"There's more?" Zero muttered.

"Hey, look. Zero!" I dragged her over to one of the stands and looked at one of the jackets that was hanging up.

"We should get back to the school before sunset." She said.

"You don't have to worry. The night class has today off so they won't be coming out of their dorm. Hey, gimme your arm." I said and she held it out to me. "Good." I held the jacket against her and saw that it was a perfect fit. "If I leave you alone, Zero, you don't take care of yourself at all...you need someone to choose for you. You're like..." I laughed. "...a younger sister who needs looking after." Zero turned away from me. "You're mad."

"I'm appalled that I find it funny. You're a year younger than I am." She turned around and started walking. "You look like a grade schooler...and you're acting like a 'big brother'? HA! That's hilarious."

"I'll take this one. you don't have to wrap it." I told the stand owner.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind...'big brother.'"

"Please give me the change quickly!" I snapped. _**You're a year older than I am, but you cut school-that's why we're in the same class!**__ When we first met, you were just the same height as I was! _I grabbed the bag and watched her. _Being like this...makes me feel like we've returned to the old days somewhat. Yeah. Zero is Zero. Even if you are...a vampire now..._

We sat down at one of the tables in the cafe. "Zero, you eat something too. I'll treat you for carrying all that stuff."

"I wanted to eat shio ramen." Zero said.

I took a bite of parfait as I realized that I took her to a cafe without asking. "Well, I love the parfait here, so..." I looked away to avoid making eye contact. "Shino and I came here last time..."

Zero looked at me then turned away. "You still...can't go outside school grounds alone..."

"I can!" I huffed at her.

"I know you're afraid to." She said and rested her chin on her head. "If you go outside the school...you remember, don't you...that not all vampires are 'well-behaved' like Yuki Kuran..."

"Shut up!" I slammed the glass onto the table. "I'm not afraid of what happened ten years ago."

"You eat a lot." Zero said, staring.

"Shut up!" I shoveled spoonfuls of the parfait into my mouth. "No fair!" I slammed the empty glass back onto the table again. "Somehow you know lots of things about me, Zero...but there are lots of things about your past that I don't know...like whether you have and brothers or sisters...or which school you attended..."

"I had a younger sister..." Zero said suddenly and my eyes widened in shock. "She died...that day."

"Zero." I said and wiped the whipped cream off my nose.

"Excuse me. Are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?" The waiter asked and we looked at him. "Oh, you are! You look a little different from ordinary people."

"Um...wait..." I stood up.

"Students from the Elite class aren't like everyone else." He smiled. "There's someone named Aido in the Night class, right? She likes sweets, and she comes here sometimes...please tell her to come again..."

Zero stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm leaving." She said and went to the entrance.

"Wait for me outside." I said before she left.

**Zero P.O.V **

I stood outside the door and narrowed my eyes. "I...smell like they do..." Feeling an ominous presence, I looked up and realized someting wasn't right. I dropped the groceries and ran off.

**Kaname P.O.V **

I opened the door and stepped outside. "Zero...are you all right?" I asked and noticed that she wasn't there. "Zero?" _Where did she go? _I saw the abandoned bags and ran down the alley. _Zero? _I wasn't paying attention and something cut my arm as I ran past it. "Ouch...on no..." I put my hand on my arm as it started bleeding. "Zero! Where are you?!" I yelled. Sensing something approaching from above, I turned around and drew my sword, blocking it.

_**"Heh heh..." **_

"A vampire?!" I said and it jumped back.

_**"Your blood...smells good..." **_she said and grinned.

My heart started racing as I remembered the snow of that day. "No..." I said, trembling.

_**"Let me...eat you up..." **_she smiled, revealing her fangs and rushed at me.

"Don't just stand there...Kaname!" Zero appeared behind me and grabbed the sword from my hands, stabbing the vampire in the shoulder as she slumped to the ground.

"Zero!" I looked over my shoulder.

"The sword...is unhappy I'm weilding it..." She said and looked down at her.

I slumped down to my knees, grabbing the wound on my arm. "Why is there a vampire here?"

"Something is happening in the back." someone said.

"Yeah, it started a little while ago." someone else said. "What is that sound?"

"Let's check it out." replied the first voice.

"This is bad." said Zero. She looked over at the vampire. "We can't...let other people see this."

_**"Blood..."**_

"You used to be human." Zero said.

_**"Oh?" **_The vampire jumped into the air. _**"I wonder."**_

The vampire was suddenly cut in half. We could see two girls behind and one of them was weilding a sword. The one with the sword looked up and I immediately recognized her. "What?! You're..." The vampire slwoly turned to dust in front of us.

"There...we go." She said, sheathing her weapon.

"You didn't need me at all." said the redhead.

"You're from the Night Class...Takuma Ichijo and Serena Senri. Why are you here?" I asked them. "Why are you outside...doing this?"

"Not now, Kaname. Go back quickly and get your wound treated." Takuma said, holding up a finger. "Your blood is too provocative for us."

I gripped my arm. _I realize...there's still so much I don't know._


	7. Night Party

Chapter Seven: Night Party

**Yagari P.O.V **

_**There are those who exist in the darkness...Vampires, those beasts in human form who drink the blood from living humans...and...Vampire Hunters...those who are fated to hunt vampires. **_

Walking into the alley, I stepped on the dust. Kneeling down, I ran my fingers through it and it slipped through my fingers. "Huh?"

**Kaname P.O.V**

"Stir fried liver and leeks, my style. A melt-in-your-mouth stew of bok choy and filet, my style. Bonito, lightly grilled, with chopped celery and perilla sauce, my style. And so much more. How is it? Good?" asked the headmistress.

Me and Zero didn't say anything and started eating because of the silence. "It's beem a while since the family has had dinner together. I tried so hard to cook good food!" Katrina said, crying.

"I keep telling you that your 'my style' cooking is a bit off." I said.

"I keep telling you not to consider me as part of your family." said Zero.

We kept eating and Katrina looked at us and smiled. "Well, it's all right...you're eating it..." She sighed. "Did something...happen while you were in town? Kaname, you were injured, right?" She asked, suddenly serious.

I thought back to what Takuma Ichijo said earlier. _"The reason why we killed that vampire? If you want to know, come to the back of the Moon dorm at midnight. Don't you want to know why?" _

"I got it from..." I trailed off. _Is it all right to tell...the headmistress? Zero hasn't said anything about what happened. _

"Oh!" The headmistress took something out of her apron. "I'd forgotten all about it. Here, Zero. You'll be running out of them soon, right?" She asked and handed them to her. "Blood tablets.

Zero took them and looked up as I stared at them. "Don't look so shocked. This is going to be the norm for me."

"Yeah..." I said. _But Zero must be feeling shocked, too..._

"Why are you two looking so down?" The headmistress smiled and waved her hand. "The tablets restrain the urge to drink blood...but it's also just like having a meal!"

Zero stood up, a dark aura surrounding her as she snap her chopsticks in half. "Calm down! Be more positive, Kiryu!" Katrina said and backed away from her.

_What is with the Headmistress's boldness? Stirring her up... _Is it becuase she knows everything...about Zero? I want to understand more...about Zero...and about vampires. So tonight...

"Wait, Zero! Don't go to the Night class dorm when you're dying to shoot someone!" I grabbed her shoulder as she unlocked the safety on the Bloody Rose. "I'm glad you're worried about me, Zero...but I'm okay on my own. Go back."

She looked over at me. "If you really looked like you felt okay...then I wouldn't have to bother with this." She said.

"Geez you're mean. We're on the grounds of the Moon dorm. It does have it's own atmosphere...especially at **night**..." I said, creeped out.

Once we passed through the gate, we took out our weapons as Hanna Aido and Takatsuki Kain appeared.

"Did you come out to welcome us...vampires?" Zero asked, pointing the gun at Kain's head.

"Yeah...only because Ichijo asked us to." Hanna said.

Takatsuki held up her hands. "She told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you. Unfortunately, tonight...almost all of the Night class students...are here on the Moon dorm grounds."

A few students from the Night class turend around and watched us as Hanna and Takatsuki escorted us past them.

"Hmph, they came?" Serena said.

"What for?" asked Roman.

One student held three knives between her fingers. "I wouldn't if I were you. You'll go down first." her roommate said.

"Look who is with them." said one of the students. "Hanna Aido...and Takatsuki Kain. Lady Yuki's right hand women."

They look different than when they're at school...the ones who've changed out of their uniforms tonight...this is what vampires really look like.

I looked over and stared at Hanna. "What?" She asked.

"...Nothing." _She looks the same as always. _

"This way." Kain said and turned away from us. "Here they are, Vice President Ichijo."

"Oh!" Takuma said and turned around, smiling. "Welcome, Kaname and Kiryu!" She held her arms wide, gesturing to the table that had a cake and glasses of red liquid that appeared to be water with blood tablets in them. "Tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves!"

"H-how old are you?" I asked. _He's too much like a human and not enough like a vampire..._

"How old in human years or vampire years?" Takuma asked.

"V-vampire years?" I asked, not wanting to know how old she was in human years.

"I'm eighteen. I'm a grown-up now! Oh...I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Kaname!"

"Um! We came here on business. As members of the Disciplinary Committee, we want to know what happened today."

"Oh, that." Takumah muttered.

"I can't look the other way. Leaving school grounds without permission is against school rules...and...more over...that vampire..."

"Sure. Ask me anything." She leaned back. "Everyone here knows about it."

"There's no way we could allow a dangerous vampire like that to roam freely in the town...but you two went to the trouble of killing it. Why that vampire?" I demanded.

"That vampire used to be human. Filthy things." Aido said from behind me.

"Aido!" Ichijo said. "Kaname, vampires...are ruled by a few Purebloods and a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the Night class is an aristocrat or higher...To use a pyramid as an example...former humans are lower than common vampires. To tell truth, they aren't treated very well. The vampire I killed...was a Level E vampire-a vampire who's fallen outside the pyramid."

"Level E?" I asked.

"'Level: End' to be exact. Kiryu is a member of a vampire hunter family...so she should know all this." said Kain.

"Former humans...eventually fall into the Level E category, Kaname. They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the 'End'-their destruction." Zero explained.

"Yes...in their endless thirst for blood...they start attacking people indiscriminately. That is why former humans are managed by the aristocrats and above." Takuma said.

"M-managed?" I stuttered.

"But accidents do occur. A mad vampire may flee from an aristocrat...and wander into human society." Takuma said.

"There was a report that a Level E vampire would appear in town today." said a familiar voice. We all looked up to see a beautiful girl in a long sleeve, knee length dress come out from behind the curtain. "Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down...under my orders."

"It's Lady Yuki."

"Lady Yuki is here..."

"Yuki!" I said.

"Lady Yuki is attending the soiree!"

"How unusual..."

I stayed where I was and looked at her. "You ordered...that vampire to be..."

"Kaname. Why didn't you inform the headmistress?" Yuki asked. "You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, yet when Ichijo invited you, you came here...to a dangerous place like this."

"But! I didn't think it was something I should report...and I wanted to know the truth firsthand." I said.

"Firsthand, huh?" She asked and ran a hand through her hair. "Kaname, Kiryu...come over here." She sat down on the down and we walked up the steps. "Kaname...sit beside me."

"Huh?" I blushed. "...No, thanks." I snuck a look at Zero and saw that she was looking the other way. "I'm fine."

"Kaname." Yuki said.

"...Okay..." I sat next to her and she put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me against her.

"This is the safest place for you to be..." She said.

"Yuki...um..."

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't think...you would be there when the hunting took place..."

"It was fine." I felt my face become warm and my heart started racing.

"But..." She grasped my arm. "...It was your fault, too, for wandering around there." Her hand slid down my arm and I jumped when she touched the wound. "Did you injure your arm because of that vampire? It must hurt."

"No, it was because I was careless." I told her.

"Humans should never...be turned into vampires. But in the old days, hidden from history...when the war between vampires and vampire hunters was at its peak...vampires turned many humans into vampires to use in battle." She rolled up my sleeve.

I didn't know the Night class was doing such things. "Yuki..."

"And now the aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors. Sometimes we have to kill them off..." Yuki said, unwrapping the bandage on my arm.

"It is the vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires." Zero said.

Yuki looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Then why didn't you kill him first?" She turned back to me. "I'll ease your pain." She said and pressed her lips against the wound.

"Y-yuki...!"

"Perhaps, Kiryu...you sympathized with her?" Yuki asked and Zero pointed her gun at Yuki's head. Some of the Night class students drew their weapons and I saw blood drip from Zero's throat. "Seiren...it's all right. I said something I shouldn't have." Yuki said and Seiren drew her hand back,

"Zero..." I looked up at her and she put Bloody Rose away.

"That was scary." Ichijo said.

"Kiryu pointed that gun at Lady Yuki...tearing her into shreds right here wouldn't be enough." Hanna said.

"Now, now, Aido...don't really do it." said Ichijo.

"Yeah...I will _**try **_not to while I'm at this school...I don't want to hinder the Headmistress's pacifist don't you forget...the reason we're here. We're at Cross Academy solely because...Lady Yuki, the Pureblood vampire, is here." Aido said, putting her hand on her hip.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Yuki is a Pureblood vampire..." She's the same kind of vampire who attacked Zero's family...

"You didn't know that about me, Kaname?" Yuki asked. "Are you afraid?"

I looked over at her. "Ever since we've known each other I've been a little afraid of you...Yuki. Even now, I'm a bit...afraid..."

"Hey!" Ichijo shouted. "Don't forget, everyone! This is my birthday party! You've all gotta celebrate! Kaname and Kiryu are my precious guests, too!"

**Yagari P.O.V **

I held the photo between two of my fingers. "What a stern face. A rebellious stage?" I asked.

"Kiryu isn't a kid. Have it if you want." Cross said.

"I can have Zero?"

"No, the photo. I made some extra prints when I was going through them." She said. "The boy in the photo is my Kaname! He would've been one grade lower than Zero, but he's a dependable son. On his first day of high school, he hit Kiryu to get her to go again."

"What?! 'Again'?!" I turned to face her. "You mean she repeated a year?!"

"Yeah. It's all right. She stands out in the crowd, but she's doing fine. She repeated a year in junior high."

"Well, I can see why she hesitated about going to high school. The Night class attends the same school. She'd have to see the Pureblood often." I said.

"I asked Kiryu...to be a threat to the Night class, which consists of problem students." Cross smiled.

"What happened to your so-called pacifism? You don't trust the Night class?" I asked her.

"I do. But they're a hotheaded bunch."

"It may have been a mistake to leave her in your care." I turned around.

"What are you saying? You had no other choice." said Cross.

"I haven't seen her...for four years. I didn't think I'd be able to see her again." I paused for a minute. "Today...a Level E wandered into town."

"Oh really?" Cross didn't seem surprised. "Did you do your 'work'?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know." I glared over my shoulder at her. "_They _turned it to ashes first. The Night class must have snatched it. They're the only aristocrats who can do anything around here."

"HA HA HA!" Katrina laughed. "Well, there is a school rule forbidding the Night class to leave school grounds without permission."

"They won't follow such rules!"

"Well! I wonder who it was? Saving our town like that! They're like knights who secretly protect people..."

"Stop joking around! You give me the creeps." I snapped. "They call it their duty...but they simply enjoy hunting." I took out a cigarette. "We vampire hunters...kill vapires."

"But it is forbidden to kill them without reason! Why are you here, anyway?"

"I didn't come to see you. I'm here to see Zero. I made a serious vow with her." I said and walked towards the door.

"A vow, huh. Be nice to her, like you used to."

**Kaname P.O.V **

I watched Zero from where I was sitting and became uneasy. _This atmosphere is..._ "Yuki. I'm leaving now." I said and stood up.

"What a huge cake...you're eating it by yourself?" Serena asked.

"This is for everyone. You want to cut it, Shiki?" Takuma asked, holding the knife handle out to her.

"Of course. Hold the cake for me, Ichijo." Shiki said, and took the knife from Takuma, slicing her finger as she pulled it back.

"Oh...you cut me." Takuma said.

"Sorry." Shiki apologized. "Don't waste it." She said and licked the blood from Takuma's finger.

"You cut me on purpose, didn't you...Shiki?"

"Hmm?" Shiki said.

I bolted down the stairs and ran after Zero as she left. "Huh? Zero?!"

"Oops. They probably found it gross." I heard Takuma say.

"ZERO!" I pushed past some of the students to get to her.

**Zero P.O.V **

I ran through the back gate of the moon dorm, taking off the school jacket and dropping it on the ground as the tattoo began to throb. Reaching for the box, I pulled out my blood tablets.

**Yuki P.O.V**

Takuma put two blood tablets in a wine glass full of water and they dissolved and gave it to Serena. "Here. Shiki? Drink _**this **_instead. I have no intention of serving myself to you."

"This is boring to drink." Shiki said and Takuma gripped her hand, letting the wound heal.

Kain stood beside me and asked, "Should you have let him go like that?"

"It's all right...for now..."

"You don't seem too concerned..." She said and I chuckled.

I moved my bangs out of my eyes. "Kaname...will eventually come to me..."

**Kaname P.O.V **

"Zero!" I kept running, looking around for her. _**I didn't like that atmosphere...Zero probably felt that way, too. **_I remembered the wound I recieved earlier and put my hand over it. _It's not hurting anymore! That means..._ I blushed as remembered what Yuki had done. _**She took away physical pain...vampires have this power, too. **_

I felt something move against my shoe and I looked down, seeing the small box lying on the ground. Blood tablets? I knelt down and picked them up. Is this Zero's? I looked up and saw Zero holding herself up against the railing by the pool. "Zero...?" She looked up and I could sweat on her face as two tablets fell from her hand. She doubled over and started coughing up blood. "Zero?!" I ran over to her and dropped down beside her. "What is it?" Are you all right?"

She coughed again and looked up. "Kaname..." She gripped my shoulders and lowered her head. "After I attacked you...I took them every night...but...they always made me feel sick..."

_The blood tablets haven't helped her since then? _"You're hurting me...Zero." I said, wincing. _Then Zero is..._

She grabbed my arms and licked my neck. _**I will stop you, Zero. **_"Zero..." _**You heard it, too? The sound of your blood being sucked in by me. You can't act as if nothing has changed. **_I have to stop her. I pushed my foot off the edge of the pool and we both fell under. I HAVE TO STOP HER! Zero looked at me, her eyes red and she seemed to regain her sanity as we broke the surface. The barrel of a shot gun appeared next to my head and went off. I could feel blood on my face.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun." said a woman with long black hair and a pale blue eye. "Curse me with your last breath and die...vampire."

Zero looked over her shoulder, covering the bullet wound. "Mas...ter..."


	8. The Forbidden Act

Chapter Eight: The Forbidden Act

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

**Zero P.O.V **

"It was my fault...your eye...I'm sorry master." I apolgized. "You told me to run away...but I came back."

Huh?" She sat up. "Are you gonna make me regret that I risked my life to protect? Sheesh. Damn brat." She reached over and ruffled my hair. "I didn'tsave you so that you could make a face like that."

"Master...why do vampires hurt humans?" I asked.

"Because they are pitiful beings who live only by instinct That's why we hunt them. Vampire hunters like me and the Kiryu family exist for that purpose." She closed her eye and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Vampires can only ever be our enemy."

_**-Present Day-**_

**Kaname** **P.O.V **

"AAH!" Zero cried out in pain.

"Zero!" I said, grabbing her.

"Even if the bullet only whizzed by you, it must hurt like hell," said the woman holding the gun. "A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires." The clouds were blown away by the wind, revealing a full moon. "...Zero...even if you are hungering for blood...do you still have a reason to brace yourself for this?" She asked.

Zero shook her head and the woman raised her gun. I put my arms around Zero and stood between her and the gun.

"You're...the adopted son of that retired twit?" The woman asked.

"I don't know what your relationship with Zero is...but whether Zero lives or dies is not for you to decide! I won't let you kill her!" I shouted.

"Are you saying she hasn't fallen to a Level E yet?" The woman narrowed her eye.

"Kaname." Zero gently pushed me away. "It's all right." She said, gripping her shoulder as she looked over her shoulder.

"YOU TOOK THINGS TOO FAR! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!" The headmistress yelled, running over to us. "I dropped by because I was worried and this is what I find! Hey, put that thing away! How much longer are you going to keep a boy in cold water?!" She pushed the gun away from us and knelt down, holding her hands out. "You must be freezing. Here, grab my hands."

Me and Zero ignored her offer and pulled ourselves out. I stood up and looked at the woman in front of me. "Who...are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Tonya Yagari. I'm the former master of Zero..." She said and took her cigarette out of her mouth. "I'm a vampire hunter. Right, Zero?"

"Yes." Zero answered and I looked over at her.

"You really are the adopted son of that silly twit..." She said and I walked away. "Zero was about to attack you...yet you consider me as your enemy."

I sat on the bed in my dorm room. _"Let me take of things...you go home, Kaname." The headmistress told me. _They went to the Headmistress's room...I was the one who was shut out. The headmistress said there's nothing to worry about...but that woman said she'd kill Zero...Zero can't tolerate blood tablets...so her body will continue to lust for blood...and her mind is being eaten away...if things continue like this, Zero will...

"Kaname?" Shino asked, sitting up.

"I woke you up. I'm sorry..." I said, looking over at him.

He came over and sat in front of me. "Kaname...you've had something on your mind recently. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

I looked at him and dropped my head into my hands. _I can't...do anything, either. Zero..._

_"Kaname...it's all right." _Her words echo in my head. _"It's all right." _

**-The Next Morning- **

All morning I kept looking for Zero, even when it was time to monitor the switch over. Zero didn't come to school.

When it was time for classes to start for the Night Class, I grabbed the back of Yagari's shirt. "What happened to Zero?! She's not at school, or the dorm. The headmistress isn't around either...what did you do to her?!" I demanded.

"We quarantined her." She said.

"Quarantined?" I asked.

"She's to the point where she'll attack at any time. We quarantined her so that there won't be any victims until I settle things."

"But Zero is for now, right? Where is she?!"

"let me go! I've got work to do!" She said, holding a book over her shoulder. "That retired twit told me I wouldn't be able to stay here unless I did something! She forced me to become...a temporary lecturer of ethics for the Night class." She walked into the classroom.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're...a lecturer?" I asked and tried to follow her in.

"Do your own job." With that, she slammed the door and locked it.

**Yuki P.O.V**

The sound of a book slamming onto the desk made the Night class turn their attention to the front of the room.

"I'm Tonya Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for this ethics class. Nice to meet you, vampires..." She said.

"'Yagari'? She has the same name as the woman who's the NO.1 vampire hunter right now..." one of the students said.

"So it was you shooting last night..." Aidou said.

"Relax." Yagari said. "Today I am an official teacher...with a teaching certificate."

"I heard that you were somewhere far away, but you've returned?" I asked. "You've come back to check out the Night class?" I turned the page in my book. "Or is there a vampire among us who you want to kill...teacher?"

"Hello, Yuki Kuran." She smiled. "Unfortunately my execution list is empty right now. If you fall asleep because my lecture is boring, I can add you to the list, you know."

"I'll be careful...teacher." I chuckled.

**Kaname P.O.V **

The door to the classroom opened and Yagari stepped out. "You waited all this time?" She asked, closing the door behind her. "I thought you'd go off to find Zero."

"You said Zero was okay...I was afraid the Night class would tear you to shreds. I don't want to pretend to overlook things like that...as a guardian." I said, stepping away from the wall.

"...How good of you. However...there's nothing..." She leaned towards me. "...a good little boy like you can do. If you still want to see her...go." Yagari held up the book with a knife sticking out of the cover. "She's in the guest room of the headmistress's private living area."

I turned on my heel and went in that direction until I reached her door and knocked several times until she opened the door. She looked surprised to see me.

"I'm fine, Go home, Kaname." She tried to close the door but I stopped her.

"Wait, Zero! Why are you staying here...just because that woman told you to?" I asked her.

"That woman...took care of me and my younger sister. She was my guardian and my teacher when my parents weren't at home. Back then I saw a Level E vampire for the first time..." She said and I gripped the door. "The doctor at our elementary school...was a really nice, handsome man. But he was a former human who had run away from an aristocrat. One day, he suddenly transformed into a ferocious vampire right in front of us. I blocked my masters way...pleading with her that he was a good person...she lost an eye to my ignorance. Even when his neck was smashed, he kept baring his fangs until the moment he died...and I became afraid of vampires for the first time. My master taught me things through her actions. So if she's going to kill me, I..."

"No! Zero, you're just...trying to give up on everything! You're giving up on yourself! You gave me that gun...so don't run away from me!" I shouted at her. "Zero...why won't you look at me?" I asked and she stayed silent. "Let me in."

She narrowed her eyes and opened the door long enough for me to walk in and closed it again. I took her hand and brought her into the bathroom.

"Kaname?" She asked.

I closed the sliding door to the shower and took off my uniform jacket. "Let's continue...where we left off last night..." I said and lowered my head.

**Yuki P.O.V **

I leaned back against the edge of the window, turning the page in my book as Ichijo poked her head out of the classroom.

"The Night class is starting. You're not coming back to the classroom?" She asked.

"I'm not interested in that old woman's macroeconomics." I said, not looking up.

"By the way...Kaname went off somewhere. Is something bothering him?" Ichijo wondered and I looked out the window, closing the book. "Yuki?"

"Kaname...is a kind boy..." I said.

**Kaname P.O.V **

I avoided Zero's gaze as I spoke. "I realize now that this is the only thing I can do for you."

"What...are you saying?" She asked.

I pushed her against the wall. "This is the best way...Zero." I said and we slumped to the ground. "You'll feel better...even if only for a little while..."

"Please...don't...I won't be able to forgive myself..." She said.

"Yes...I know." I told her. "I'm sorry...we'll do...the most forbidden act of all..." I said as her fangs pierced my neck.


	9. Choices Made

Chapter Nine: Choices Made

**Katrina P.O.V**

I stood in the doorway of the president's living area and she looked up when she realized I was there.

"I didn't think you'd agree to come here, Cross." She said, inhaling the smoke from her pipe. "How is Kiryu's daughter doing? Has she now become too much for you to handle?"

"Of course not...Zero hasn't lost her sanity yet." I told her.

"I will wait for a report about the truth of that." She said. "I sent Yagari to your school...she will bet rid of Kiryu's daughter if she decides she's become dangerous."

I turned around to leave. "There's nothing that the hunter society needs to worry about...it's regrettable you're suspicious about the peace at Cross Academy..."

**Kaname P.O.V **

_**I'm scared...a vampire...is going to...eat me...I'm scared... **_

_I'm afraid? _I thought. _Then what about Zero? _

Zero retracted her fangs and let me go as she sat back against the shower wall, breathing heavily.

"Zero...are you all right?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "I'm such...a wretched being. Even if I loathe vampires...even if I don't want to hurt anyone...I can't stop myself from lusting for blood." She said and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Just give up on me..." She put her hand over her face. "You know it, too...this is just like the blood tablets. It's only a temporary measure. Please, before I acquire a taste for your blood..."

"You ask me to give up on you. It's cruel of you to ask that of me...but I will keep my promise. I told you that I would stop you. Even if you hate me, Zero...I will tame that beast in you...as many times as necessary. If you haven't completely lost your sanity...I won't let you die. Hate vampires, hate me...at least that means you haven't given up!" I bowed my head.

"How can I hate you?" She asked and I looked at her. "Are you...all right?"

I looked at her for a minute then put my hand on my head. "Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not anemic-I'm fine as usual..." I smiled. "I can go to school tomorrow, too. Nothing has changed. Zero, please come to school tomorrow. Promise me." Both of us...understand, but neither of us will say it. It's a sin to keep a vampire alive...by offering my own blood as bait. We are doing something that is forbidden...no one must find out about this.

After taking a shower, I changed back into my uniform and walked around the school grounds when I saw Yuki standing in my path and I stopped a few feet away from her.

"Kaname...where have you been?" She asked.

I didn't answer right away. "Um...the Night class lessons..."

"They've finished. I made everyone go home. I need to talk to the headmistress. Is she in her private living area?"

"No." I said, looking at the ground.

"I see." Yuki said and walked over to me. She touched the ends of my hair. "Your hair...is wet..." She looked at me. "What were you washing away?"

I looked at her, panicked. _Of course she knows...she realizes what's happened...don't look. _She reached for the bandage on my neck and I closed my eyes. _Don't look at my neck!_ I waited for her to pull it off but she hugged me instead. "Yuki...?"

"I wonder when...you stopped telling me everything, Kaname." She said. "In ten years...that's the only thing that has changed." She closed her eyes and let me go. "...Goodnight...Kaname."

"Goodnight...Yuki." I responded and walked away. _I will not regret what I made Zero do. Never. But why...does my heart ache so? _

**Yuki P.O.V **

I watched Kaname as he walked away until I heard someone step out from behind the tree.

"The Pureblood vampire holds him so gently in her arms..." Yagari said, smoking her cigarette. "I don't give a damn why you treat that little boy differently...but of course you realize what he's done. You must be seething with rage, right?" She smirked. "Yet you won't do anything, just like a proper honor student. Why is that? Why won't you tear Zero to shreds?" Yagari asked and took a drag off her cigarette as my powers sliced her cheek and hand.

"It's so that I won't lose...my boy." I said, smiling, and walked back to the Moon dorm.

**-The Next Morning-**

**Kaname P.O.V **

_Zero, you should come to school. _I sat at my seat, trying to focus on the lesson. Please...come to school. If you show that woman you're all right...she'll have no reason to kill you.

**Zero P.O.V **

I sat next to the window as my master walked in, carrying her suitcase. "Why do you have all the windows closed?" She asked and opened the curtains. "How's...your right shoulder?"

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Even though that bullet didn't hit you, a vampire gun can do great damage. Although vampires heal quickly, it will still take quite some time...unless you drink the blood from a living person..." She said and pulled out Bloody Rose.

**Kaname P.O.V **

I looked towards the door, expecting to see her. _She's not coming. She doesn't want to come? ZERO?! _I stood up and ran out of the classroom as the teacher yelled, "CROSS!". Running down the hall, I tried to open the doors but they were locked so I ran down the stairs and jumped over the sign that said **No Entrance**. _I shouldn't have left Zero alone..._I thought as I slammed the door to her open and saw Yagari holding Zero's gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"STOP! ZERO!" I yelled just as Yagari fired off two shots. Zero had grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it away so the bullets wouldn't hit her.

"You decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?" She asked and let go of Zero's gun. "DAMN IT!" She shouted and covered her eye patch. "Don't you remember?! 'I'll make sure you don't regret losing your eye to save my life'. That day, you yourself...made that vow to me. Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. Just now, you've decided to live your life covered in blood." She turned away from Zero. "Don't run away...Zero." She walked over and stopped beside me. "Hey, little boy."

"'Little boy'?! Wh-what is it?" I asked.

"If she starts going berserk again, you stop her. But you'll get hurt if you treat her gently. She won't stop unless you put a bullet in her. It's better for her anyway. Damn, this is heavy!" She muttered that last part under her breath. "After that...it's up to you."

This woman..."Then you shot Zero in the pool because..."

"If I meant to kill her, one bullet would've been enough. You think I'd miss at that distance?! Don't make me laugh." She said. "Hey, send this luggage to me later. I'm done here. I have my next assignment, so I've got to hurry. See, you." She said over her shoulder. "The next time we meet, you might be on my list, too..." She paused in the doorway. "Zero. That man...apparently he's still alive." Yagari said and left.

_What man? _I walked over to Zero and stood in front of her. "Zero...I really thought you were going to die." I said and lowered my head.

"Kaname..." She stood up and reached her hand out, stopping herself for a second then putting her hand on my head as she walked by. "I won't...run away anymore...so...don't cry." She said and left the room.

_I...will not regret my decision. _


	10. The Lady of The Moon Dorm

Chapter Ten: The Lady of The Moon Dormitory

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the main characters. All credit goes to the rightful creator, Matsuri Hino!

**Zero P.O.V **

Fastening the cuffs on my sleeve, I grabbed my uniform jacket and put it on, tying the ribbon loosely and leaving my dorm room.

**Takuma P.O.V **

I knocked twice on Yuki's door. "Yuki." If I had to guess, she was probably lying down on her couch. "Knowing you, you must have something on your mind again. Make sure you get some rest. Sleep well..." I said and left her alone. It's not unusual for Yuki to want to be alone. However, I can tell that something happened last night...I'd better not probe further, or I fear the consequences. More importantly, she won't like like...

"Lady Ichijo, you're still up?" someone asked. I looked up to see the butler walking towards me. "I've found all the books you requested, should I bring them to your room?" he asked, carrying a stack of books about three feet tall in his hand.

I started to sweat a little bit. "Yes...sorry to trouble you..." I said and walked over to him, carefully taking a magazine out from the stack. "Thanks for your help, actually, I came for this magazine."

He hesitated as he spoke. "That...Lady Kuran..."

I saw a clipboard on the tray he was carrying with his other hand. "Is it for Yuki?"

"Yes...a guest wanted permission to enter the moon dorm and has sent in a permit application...it's kinda urgent..." He said.

I uncapped the pen with my teeth an signed the form. "Yuki is busy at the moment, I'll sign it instead."

"Okay."

I...takuma Ichijo, Cross academt night class' vice president and dorm assistant leader...feel that my real use is for situations like these. Something on the form caught my attention and my mouth dropped open, the pen cap falling out as I stared in horror. "_**Eh...**_it can't be, how can that person personally come here..." My whole body had started to shake.

The butler uncovered the phone that was being my one of his assistants. "I'm not lying. Do you want to call and make sure?"

I turned on my heel and dashed in the opposite direction. My footsteps echoed throughout the hall and I slammed the door to Aidou and Kain's room open. "BAD NEWS! MY GRANDMOTHER WILL BE HERE TONIGHT!" I shouted.

Kain just sat on her bed with a towel around her neck and stared at me while Aidou was still in bed with a book open on her head. I stood there, panting and trying to catch my breath.

Aidou had a vain throbbing in her forehead. "Ichijo, are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning..." She buried her face in the pillow. "Just like the vampires in the manga you forced me to read...you'll probably turn to ash in the sunlight."

I flung the curtains open and pressed my face against the window, sobbing. "I'd be very willing to turn into ashes if I could..."

"DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" Aidou bolted upright and shrieked.

"The person that the vice president is so afraid of...it can only be that person." Kain said bluntly.

I shuddered when she mentioned it. "Yes..." my attitude had turned gloomy. "A business so experienced in handling the outside world...to the point where there's no imaginable aspect of commerce that's not involved in...the Ichijo enterprise. In the vampire world, even among vampires, she's a force to be reckoned with...Asura Ichijo, otherwise known as Ichio. In the Senate, she continues to be one of the most senior vampires."

"I'm afraid that's not all..." Ruko stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "The Senate is the highest body in command of our world." He narrowed his eyes. "However, it's not our sovereign."

I just smiled at him. "No...forget it. In any case, just leave it at that..." I don't want to disturb our dorm's little bit of peace...even if it's for Yuki's sake.

Everyone had gathered in the main parlor and stood in their own places as I stayed near the stairs. Ruko stood with Kain and Aiodu.

"If even you have to show respect and come to welcome her, she must be a very frightening grandmother..." he chuckled.

Kain smirked. "This...she's an eccentric 10 times more powerful than us...that's why everyone of us has stopped class to gether here..."

Roman kept his expression blank. "I don't want to admit it..."

Seri had her arms behind her head. "I'm also afraid, Roman, but...compared to dorm president Kuran, I wonder which woman is more frightening..." Seri's eyes narrowed.

Aidou spoke up. "That is to be seen..."

I saw her coming and ran up the steps. "YUKI! You don't have to come our personally...since she's here only to have a few words with me."

"I haven't seen Ichio for a long time, I just want to come and greet her." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Can't I?"

"It's not that you can't..." I started. We all turned to the doors as we felt a powerful presence behind them. The lock clicked and the doors slammed and creaked open, revealing a woman with short blond hair and green eyes a few shades different than mine.

"Look at this..." She said. A vampire who has lived through countless years... "I'm grateful for such a lively welcome...but I only came to visit my adorable granddaughter. So, there's no need for everyone to be overcautious." To the people in front of her, her vision, her flavor of life...are undoubtedly equated to poison.

"Ichio...seeing you so healthy is most important." Yuki said and my grandmother turned towards her.

"That time, when yo abruptly rejected me becoming your guardian...it began from that day, didn't it...Lady Yuki..."

Yuki smiled coldly. "I simply didn't want to be coddled..."

Ichio stared at her. I stepped up beside her and lowered my voice. "Yuki...is it because over there is..."

Yuki turned her head. "Just as well..."

My grandmother stepped foward. "Lady Yuki...as expected, purebloods are different from nobles...even if your whole body is stained with blood, you still won't be tainted...just like the ever lasting fragrance of flowers..." she took Yuki's hand and knelt down in front of her. "This overflowing youth...strength...and beauty..." I watched them closely and Yuki kept her expression blank. "I honestly hope, that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood."

Ruko and Aidou rushed forward. "Lady Yuki!" Ruko grabbed Yuki's arm as Aidou had grabbed my grandmother by her wrist. "I'm sorry, lady Yuki...but..." Ruko said, clearly worried.

"You jest to much, madam," Aidou said.

Ichio glared at them. "The son of Souen and the daughter of Aidou?"

Kain stepped foward and pulled Ruko away from Yuki. "Don't be like this. Ruko, let go of her."

"Aidou..." I grabbed her shoulder.

Aidou was scared. "_Do you know that drawing blood from a pureblood is a vampire's greatest taboo?_" She jerked upright. "I am not afraid of you..."

My grandmother turned her cold eyes to Aidou just as Yuki raised her hand and slapped Aidou across the face. "You forgot to keep it cool..." Yuki said to Aidou then turned to my grandmother.

"It's because of Lady Yuki's presence here...that I was able to leave my granddaughter here at the academy without any worries..." She took Yuki's hand in hers and knelt down in front of her, pressing her lips to the back of Yuki's hand. "My lady."

**Yuki P.O.V**

I was laying on my couch reading a letter I had recieved and felt him standing right outside my room. "Ruko...if I just ignore you like this, how long do you intend to stand there?" I asked.

The door creaked when he opened it. "Lady Yuki..." he walked in and stopped a few feet away. "You have not scolded me yet..."

I chuckled. "You wish to be slapped? What a strange boy..."

Ruko looked at me then at the floor. "Lady Yuki is a gentle person...in front of Ichio...you were actually protecting Aidou, right?"

I kept my eyes on the letter. "But in the end, it still turned out that way..."

Ruko walked a little bit closer and stepped on one of the papers that were scattered on the floor. He knelt down and picked them up before holding them out to me.

"Thanks." I said and took them.

"Lady Yuki..." Ruko leaned over me and put his hand next to my head as he used his nail to slice the side of his neck. "If even a little of my blood can serve as your food..."

A few drops of his blood landed on my cheek right below my eye. I reached my hand and he finched as I rested my hand on his cheek. "That's enough, Ruko. Also," I used my thumb and wiped the blood off my cheek. "You don't need to worry, I'm alright."

"Okay..."

**Ruko P.O.V **

I had left lady Yuki after she told me I could leave. Standing across the hall was Takatsuki. She sat with her back against the wall and had her arms crossed. She must have known I was standing there. "Hey!"

I went over to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." She didn't look at me.

"_Nothing?_" I asked. I felt the wound on my neck close up. "I already know...that Yuki would refuse to drink my blood..." I pressed my hand to my forehead. "It's just my wishful thinking, but it hasn't ever been fulfilled. Lady Yuki had wanted my blood when I first came to the academy...but that was the only time..."

Takatsuki put her hand on my arm. "Looks like it's true. Creatures like us, vampires, when we drink another of our kinds blood, we will develop feelings...even if it's only a little of it, to that person, your blood is not enough..."

I gripped the front of her shirt. "Even though I love her so much...even if it's the past or present, in the eyes of lady Yuki, I'm just a fool who can't understand her thinking..."

**Takuma P.O.V**

"Takuma..."

"Yes, grandmother..." I watched as she walked to the doors.

"You seem to enjoy a lot of Yuki's trust..." She kept her back to me. "Continue to wait upon her. And keep an eye on her movements. I let you stay on at this academy because of this reason." The doors slowly creaked open.

"Grandmother, you don't understand." That got her attention because she finally looked at me. "I won't do anything to harm my friend..." She just glared. "Plea...please don't glare at me."

She finally spoke. "No...the one who doesn't understand is you...in this narrow world of the school, a friendship built in the basis of hypocritical peace..."

Someone was running up to the moon dorm and Kaname appeared. "Cross academy is peaceful!" He shouted at my grandmother.

I stared in shock. "Kaname-kun?!"

Kaname corrected his attitude. "So...please make a contribution this time, too...was what headmistress Cross said. You're Ichijo's grandmother, right?"

Grandmother kept her tone neutral. "I'll definetely question headmistress Cross on this...is it true that an active duty vampire hunter came into school grounds some time ago?"

Zero stepped up behind Kaname. "The headmistress seems to want to clarify this matter with you...

"Zero..." Kaname said.

"The headmistress urged me to hurry and bring you there."

**Kaname P.O.V**

I turned around to look at her. "Zero...is it alright for you to come out...?"

"Another thick-skinned woman, Cross is..." Ichio walked past Zero, her cloak blowing out behind her. "Forget it. Lead on, I'll find out myself."

Zero just watched her and I could see the cold stare Ichio gave Zero. I started to go after her. "Zero! I'll go, too!"

"Wait, Kaname-kun!" Takuma grabbed my arm and I turned around to look at her. "Did something happen between you and Yuki?" She asked.

I just stared at her for a moment then smiled a little, unsure of how to answer. "...Nothing. Why do you ask...?"

"No reason, really. Just that Yuki doesn't confide in me with her worries..." Ichijo looked off to the side. "I thought that if it's you, Kaname, you'd know something about it."

I looked at the ground, my bangs covering my left eye. "That...I didn't even know Yuki was a pureblood...I really don't know anything at all..."

Ichijo, whose normally so carefree, suddenly became serious. "But, weren't you...close to Yuki before? You...you probably saw a side of Yuki that we don't know about, right?" The question reminded me that we were close at one point.


	11. Memories of Snow, Blood, and Tenderness

Chapter Eleven: Memories of Snow, Blood, and Tenderness

Authors Note: Welcome to Chapter Eleven of Vampire Knight: Reversed Roles! Oh, god, I've fiannly got chapter eleven done after working on this all day. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter or even the whole story. Just give your honest opinion. Okay, I will try to upload more than one chapter a day starting tomorrow so please be patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters. All credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

**Kaname P.O.V **

**-Ten Years Ago- **

_I sat on my knees in the snow and wiped something slimy off of my cheek with my mitten. I pulled my hand away and saw that it was smeared with something red. I brought my hand up and sniffed it when the girl in front of me put her hand over mine. _

_"Don't touch that." She said and looked down at me. "I said...why are you here alone in this sort of place?" The girl took my hand in hers. "Come here. I'm Yuki. What's your name?" She asked, looking at me. _

_I didn't say anything as I just looked at her, my hand trembling in hers. _My memory began on that snowy day, ten years ago. The pure white snow and the red blood...together with the terror.

_"Oh, it's okay..." The girl, Yuki, said. "You were afraid, right? It's alright now..." She hugged me as I started crying. _That memory of being hugged warmly...

**-Present Day- **

I stood in the shooting range, using my fingers to plug my ears as I watched Zero fire off multiple shots from Bloody Rose. I watched in amazement as she hit the target with every shot and reloaded the clip.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. "You hardly come to the shooting range, feeling curious?" Her face was blank.

"Can't...can't I? I'm just looking." I said bluntly. "...because...it'd be normal to worry...I was just wondering if you were truly alright...I can't not keep an eye on you..."

She turned back to the target and just looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Good luck at your job, guardian." She said and raised Bloody Rose. "Oh, I got distracted." She mumbled.

Zero has completely reverted back to her normal self.

I quickly plugged my ears again just as she started to pull the trigger. "Your skill..." What happened? This... "Is pretty good..." Feeling of a shostly aura closing in...

Zero watched me from the corner of her eye. "You should remove that neck bandage...it's very nitable."

I lightly touched the bandage that was wrapped around my neck. "But this is necessary...if I wear only a band aid, i have people like Aidou ripping it off." Though I'm not sure if I had already been seen through... "Until Zero's bite mark can't be seen..."

She didn't say anything right away. "But if you were bitten by someone else...it wouldn't be a problem, wouldn't it? You'd probably wish...to have your blood drn]ank by Yuki Kuran, right?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Eh...?"

"I've always known that you like Yuki Kuran...your blood...it...had that taste..." She brought her hand up to her mouth.

My whole face turned red as I pulled the door open. "_You pervert, what are you saying...I hate being spied on the most!_" I said and dashed out of the room. I didn't know where I was running to. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. _But you were close to Yuki in the past, right? _Takuma's words echoed in the back of my mind. This sort of thing, I don't want anyone's comments. What exactly is Yuki to me...I am the one who isn't sure what is exactly clear about it...

**-Ten Years Ago-**

_"I understand that you want him to taken care of, Yuki-chan. You're the daughter left behind by the person I am indebted to..." The headmistress said. I sat on the couch, jiggling the bowl that had some kind of food on it and sniffed it. "This child doesn't seem to know that pudding can be eaten..." _

_"Yeah...his memories seem to have disappeared completely," Yuki said, sitting next to me while I poked the pudding. She scooped the pudding onto the spoon and held it front of me. "You should use a spoon to eat it...say 'ahh'..." I shuddered when I looked at her. "What's wrong? Open up..." _

_My eyes widened and I reached out to her, my finger touching the tip of her fangs. The image of the woman from the field came rushing back. "KYAAAAAAA!" I screamed in horror and moved to the other side of the couch. _

_Yuki just looked at me with a sad expression on her face and stood up. "Headmistress Cross, I think I should get out of his sight. I'm going back." _

_"Back...to that place? It wasn't easy for you to leave..." Cross said, her tone serious. "Ever since your parents disappeared and since everyone believes they are dead, that place has become like an oni's den that tries to make use of you..."_

_Yuki looked as if she agreed. "Still...I should go back..." She looked at me before turning away. "...Goodbye." _

_I watched her as she left. Headmistress cross knelt down in front of me. "That person once told me, 'all boys are born with golden eyes', so, from now on you're my golden eyed son...so, I'll change your name to Kaname, that means 'golden eye', is that okay?" She patted my head. _

Before that day, I had no clue about my origins...

**-Same Year, One Week Later-**

_I sat in the middle of my room, holding up what the headmistress had called a sock. _

_"Kaname...! That is for wrapping your foot!" She said. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway. She smiled. "It's been a week and you still haven't said a word..."_

**Katrina P.O.V**

_I looked over to the door when it slammed open and I saw Yuki standing there, trying to catch her breath. "Good evening, Yuki-chan. Why did you suddenly come here?" _

_She looked confused."Eh...? Didn't you send a message saying that vampires were attacking him here?" Her expression changed. "Though I was skeptical...I ran away from my guards and hurried, running all the way here...but I take it you lied?" She clawed the wall, leaving scratches. "I won't ever believe you again." _

_"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" I yelled in a panic. "Something happened!" _

_She rushed over. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Her eyes widened. _

_"Kaname put on his clothes by himself!" I said, crying happily. Kaname saw us watching him and quickly covered himself with a towel. Out of the clear blue, Yuki slumped to the ground, her back to me. "EH, EH?! Yuki...chan?" I asked, a little leery. _

_"Ha...Aha ha ha ha ha..." She started hitting her hand against the wall, cracking up laughing. "Uh...Ha haha haha haha!" _

_I became flustered. "What...what do I do? Yuki has gone berserk! Is it really that funny?! I can't understand the way that girl thinks..." _

**-One Year Later-**

**Kaname P.O.V **

_"No...this is not the time to laugh...aha...ha ha..." She looked over and saw me watching her. "Aha ha...ha ha..." She smiled at me. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She stood up and turned towards the door. "I'll leave now..."_

_I sat there for a minute, watching her and finally I got up, grabbing the back of her coat. "Yuki..." I smiled at her when she looked back at me. "Yu...ki...?" _

The smooth and gentle time before the storm...

_I stood outside in the middle of the snow flurry, watching my breath form in the cold air. _

_"Kaname...!" The headmistress called from the doorway. "It's cold out there, come wait inside." _

_I heard footsteps in the snow and saw her standing there. I smiled and ran over, putting my arms around her. "Lady Yuki!" _

_She seemed nervous. "'Lady'...Yuki?" _

_"Today is Kaname's birthday! It's been a year since the day Lady Yuki saved me!" _

_Yuki turned to the headmistress. "...hearing that Kaname had been kidnapped, I rushed over...haven't you had enough? Can't you call me by normal methods?" Yuki asked bluntly, causing the headmistress to flinch. "Don't you think so, headmistress Cross?"_

_"So today...congratulations, Lady Yuki!" I said, excited. Yuki looked stunned and confused. "Right?..." _

_"No, it's wrong, Kaname." She smiled sweetly at me. "Today, it's congratulations to Kaname. But," She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Thank you..." _

I gradually began to undertsand a lot of things...

**-Five Years Later-**

_I stood in front of the window, watching the snow fall. "Lady Yuki...is a vampire, right?" _

_"Yes. The existance of vampires has not been approved of by the government. So, kaname, you must keep it a secret." My adoptive mother said. _

_"Secret...even though it is a secret, Lady Yuki still let me touch...her vampire fangs..." I said and thought back to that night. "Lady Yuki is not like those other bad vampires, right? She's completely different, right?"_

_"Has Yuki-chan ever done anything to you that you don't like...?" She held up two mugs of home made hot chocolate. "Actually, there are vampires that live peacefully with humans." _

_"Yeah..." I smiled._

Every year on my birthday, every special day of the season it was allowed meetings limited to these days. Being able to meet with her was more fun than anything...

_I ran into town slowing to a walk when I reached the main road. "She should be passing by this place on the way to the house..." I turned around to watch in front of me. Lady Yuki... I thought. Why do I feel unease when walking down the street on my own...I'm 11 years old today, I got to be brave...They all told me that it's not impossible to encounter a vampire attack on this street. My heart was still racing. Lady Yuki...didn't come? it's getting dark..._

_"However, Kaname..." Katrina's words echoed in my mind. "There are some vampires mingled with the humans in the street." My heart was beating even louder as the woman in front of me lowered her sun glasses and her eyes were glowing red. She stopped in front of me when she saw someone standing behind me. She pushed her glasses back up and bowed. I turned around and saw her standing there. _

_"Kaname." Yuki smiled. _

_"Lady Yuki...!" I said and hugged her. _

_"Aren't you afraid, walking alone on the streets?" She asked. _

_I smiled a little. "As long as Lady Yuki is here, I won't be scared." _

_Her smile faded and she smoothed my hair down. She smiled again. "...me, too." _

_I blushed and held onto her. "Lady Yuki..." I gripped the front of her jacket. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. _

All these...after that, that time came when I was still ignorant...

_The door burst open and I saw headmistress cross come in. "Kaname! Sorry, I'm late!" She apologized and came in with a young girl that had silver hair. "This is Zero Kiryu, her family was killed by a bad vampire." _

I started being drawn in by the blood drenched sight. Gradually...gradually being drawn in.


	12. We Were Powerless Back Then

Chapter Twelve: We Were Powerless Back Then

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with alot of things and playing w101 (yes, I admit I am a nerd when it comes to that game.) so it's taken me a week to write out this chapter especially since I'm reading it online which is not easy to do right now. However, here it is and I hope you enjoy and please leave a review saying what you think of the story so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or the characters. All credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I stood outside the headmistress' bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts with my my clothes in hand and saw a towel hanging over the door knob.

The headmistress came out of her room, and it was clear she just woke up. "Kiryu is using the bathroom. Why don't you use the one for the guests?" She suggested.

I looked over at her. "I'll wait for her to come out. I have something to talk to her about anyway." I sat on the lounge and listened to the shower running. I clsoed my eyes as Zero's words from our previous converstaion echoed in my head. _"Your blood." _I fell onto my side on the lounge. _"I know...what it tastes like." _I opened my eyes.

Zero...there is no way...that I want Yuki to drink my blood. No way...absolutely no way...my eyes closed again as I drifted off to sleep. What are vampires...? Can they tell ones feelings by the blood? You are wrong...Zero...since then I've been...

**-Four Years Ago-**

I stood in the doorway, making sure no one was coming and turned back to her. "What are you doing...? Zero..." I could see blood on her face.

She looked over at me. "It feels disgusting...I can still feel that man..."

I just stood there, watching in horror as she clawed at her neck. "It's painful...stop it...sto..." I ran over and grabbed her arm, pressing my free hand against her neck to stop the bleeding. "Zero...you mean the vampire who did a cruel thing to your family by 'that man', right? Zero...you were hurt, too...probably...something very terrible..." I tightened my grip on her arm. "You are okay, now...you are okay...because I'll be holding you like this from now on...you are okay..."

It was around that time time that the three of us moved into the Cross school building...

**Zero P.O.V**

The three of us sat at the table, almost done with dinner when the Headmistress spoke up. "Kiryu. We actually have a guest..."

"So late at night...? I asked just as the doorbell rang. Kaname stood up abruptly, his fork rattling on the plate.

"Yes, Kaname. You go and open the door.: Headmistress Cross said and Kaname ran out of the room. "Kiryu, you should see with your own eyes. You'll probably be able to tell..."

I kept my eyes on the doorway. "What is it?"

Kaname backed up into view. "Lady Yuki." He said, smiling. A hand touched the top of his head and slid down to his cheek. He grabbed the hand and pulled the person into view. "Lady Yuki. Um..."

I watched as a young woman, probably in her mid-to-late teens came into view. She turned her gaze to me and the headmistress and that was when I caught her scent and felt her power. My heart started thumping in my chest as I reached for the butter knife. "Zero..." Kaname said but I barely heard him. I closed my fingers around it and rushed at the girl that was standing in front of me.

"_**No, Zero...!**_" Kaname shouted, stepping in front of the girl but she pushed him behind her just as I stabbed her in the wrist.

"_**Vampire!**_" I screamed, my anger rising.

"_**Lady Yuki!**_" Kaname yelled.

"Slashing at me so suddenly...that was not so nice of you." The young woman said, her eyes focused on me.

I looked up at her, glaring. _**"SHUT UP, VAMPIRE!"**_ I screamed at her. _**"YOU SMELL JUST LIKE THAT MAN!"**_

"That man...? So, you are Zero Kiryu...? I heard about you." The woman said. She grabbed the knife and pulled it free before dropping it on the ground. "I'm sorry about your family. But I have no intention of letting you kill me." The knife clattered to the ground and I just stared at it until the headmistress came up behind me.

"You are mistaking the one to get revenge, Kiryu..." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Lady Yuki, blood..." Kaname said.

"It's nothing. It'll heal soon. I am a vampire, remember? And..." I heard her as the headmistress led me out of the room. "It's not me who is feeling 'pain'..."

I sat on the bed in my room when I heard Kaname open the door. "Zero...Lady Yuki has gone home." He said and he walked in. "I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner..." The bed creaked and he reached his hand out. "Are you okay? Zero..."

I slapped his hand away. _**"Don't you dare me! With the hand the hand that touched her!"**_

"Lady Yuki is a kind vampire...she saved me from a terrible vampire."

"There must be something wrong with you." I said, my eyes on the ground. "Both headmistress Cross...and you..."

**Yuki P.O.V**

The car pulled up and Takuma opened the door when I approached. "Welcome back, Yuki. You're early. Is your business done?" She asked.

I climbed in and slammed the door bhind me. "No...I've decided to take care of it next time."

"But I didn't think...you'd come back wounded." She pointed and I looked at my wrist to see the blood from where the girl had stabbed me. "Blood. It's still on your wrist." She pulled out a box. "Here, a moist towelette."

I ignored her and licked the blood off my wrist. "I met the girl who survived that incident a little while ago. As I thought, headmistress Cross took her...well, I guess it's natural..."

Takuma smiled knowingly. "What...? Are you jealous of her because she can stay by Kaname's side all the time?"

I put my chin in my hand. "I don't have time for that. I'll be busy soon..."

**Kaname P.O.V**

Then, after a while...the headmistress made a strange proposal. "As you both know, I'm the academy's headmistress. I've decided to create the Night class at my school...starting next year!" She said, excited.

I stood there, holding a plate and a cup in my hands, staring at her. "Night class...you mean night school for advanced people...?"

"No, no! Night class is night class!"

I was trying to figue out what was wrong with her.

"We'll probably use the building of night school for advanced people, but it's not for advanced people or university students." She said.

I set the dishes down on the table. WHat do they do there...at night...?" I asked.

"Of course, studying through the night. We'll be making them do really advanved things, so, there won't be any age limit. Because..." She hesitated when Zero looked up from her book. "They who are nocturnal, live much longer than us. It's impossible to measure their time..." Zero stood up, her book hitting the table. "In terms of our imiting time. because all the members of the Night class are...vampires..."

Zero looked as if she was gonna be sick. "What are you planning on doing, letting in those kind of creatures into this school..."

I just stood there. "Headmistress...?" I turned around when I heard a familiar voice.

"it is for the purpose of 'peaceful coexistence of vampires and humans', and educating young vampires to be...'moderate'..." Yuki said as she entered the room.

"Yuki-chan, you've come." The headmistress smiled.

"Lady Yuki...?!" I said, surprised to see her.

Yuki smiled. "I just came in...good evening, Kaname."

"Yuki...Kuran..." Zero muttered. She stormed over to the headmistress and grabbed the front of her shirt. _**"This is ridiculous! It's impossible that the vampires are really going to want to live together with humans! How many times has the bloody history been covered up..."**_

The headmistress was serious. "I want an end to it. Because I lost someone, too...just like you did, Kiryu."

"NO! Just because of that, you have the right to let the beasts into a flock of sheep?!"

I spoke up. "There's Zero's issue...headmistress, you've already decided?"

The headmistress turned her attention to me. "You have nothing to worry about, both of you. She...Yuki will be in the Night class. So, the other vampires will be obedient...and thanks to her, many have decided to come."

Zero had a dark tone to her voice. But...if she betrays us, that's the end." She glared at Yuki and the headmistress and left.

"Zero..." I said and ran after her. "I'll go see her..."

**Yuki P.O.V**

I picked up the book Zero had been reading and started flipping through the pages when Katrina spoke.

"Yuki-chan, I'm really happy that you've agreed to my pacifism." She said.

"Yes...I really do wish it'd come true, and I'm under restiction and unfree, so, I want someone who could be my free body..." I said, a old memory resurfacing for an instant. "There's one thing...that's concerned about...but..." I leaned back against the arm on couch. "There's no need to worry. I'll be acting as the queen bee for sure..."

**-One Year Later-**

**Kaname P.O.V**

Then, by next year, the headmistress put her plan into effect.

I stood outside of the old teachers lodging house with Zero on our way back home from classes when I saw lights on in the old building. "That old lodging house for teachers...I thought they weren't using it anymore..."

Zero stood behind me. "I heard that they are either taking an entrance exam or making some kind of oath...it's just a temporary dormitory...for vampires. Don't go near their lair." She turned around and started walking home.

That means...Lady Yuki is there right now...

I waited until the headmistress and Zero were asleep and snuck out of the house, making my way over to the old building. I walked as quietely as I culd and the door creaked open.

"Oh, it's Kaname-kun. You've come to see Yuki?" A girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes carrying packets of paper in her arms asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Kyaa!" I shrieked, completely taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry. Yuki's out right now. She's not staying out late, hanging around...just in case you wanted to know." She smiled.

"Oh? Uh...?" I looked at her in confusion. "You...know me...?"

"Uh-hum. I lived with Yuki...so, I often drove her to your house. I was always spying from the car when you were clinging to Yuki. From far away, though."

"Spying?" I repeated. She's really friendly, but this person is a vampire, too...

"Okay, Kaname-kun. You go back and go to bed for sure!" She said, closing the door. "Even inside the school, you can't walk around at night!"

You tell me to go home, but...

I waited a few minutes then slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside. "It's cold." I'm so close to seeing her...just a little is fine. "I'll wait for Lady Yuki inside..." I had just sat down on the stairs when I heard voices coming from above.

"What the heck is this? A 1,000 question survey?! Headmistress Cross must be really evil, telling us we hae to turn this in tonight!" A group of people came out and a blonde girl was the one talking.

Another girl, this one a bit taller than her, spoke. "You're taking it too seriously. I'm just taking it easy."

I watched them from the corner of my eye and chuckled. So weird...

They must have heard me because their gazes turned to me. I gulped and quickly stood up, bowing.

"He's looking this way...is he one of my fans...?" The blonde haired girl asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Her companion spoke up, his voice calm. "He laughed at you. Why is a human child here...? Het, don't cause any trouble before we even entered the school, okay?" He said and they started walking again. "I don't want you ruining my school life with Lady Yuki."

The girl replied, "I'm not that stupid. How rude of you."

_They are all good looking people..._I thought. "Lady Yuki," he said...he must like Lady Yuki, too...

I sat on the second to last step, the grandfather ticking every second that passed, my eyes closed. What should I do...will the headmistress realie that I've gone out of bed...? Lady Yuki...if a;; vampires were like those I just saw, 'coexistence" would really be...

**Yuki P.O.V**

I entered the dorm and saw him lying on the stairs, fast asleep. One of the soon-to-be students approached him, her hand outstretched. "I guess you don't know the rules of the Night class yet..." I said.

She turned around when I spoke. I'm sorry. I just remembered." She said, standing up and going up the stairs. "I have a survey to do...I'll go back to the room."

I stood in front of Kaname while he slept and slipped my jacket off. "You are being too defenseless..." I placed my jacket over him and just watched him. I pushed his hair away from his neck and leaned down, my fangs ready to pierce his skin. Instead, I slipped my arms under him and carried him up the stairs.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I had a feeling that I was being carried, and it almost seemed like a dream. In my dream..."What a cruel thing you do to me..." I thought I heard someone whisper those words to me.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Uh..." I rubbed my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where...am I...?" I looked down and saw the jacket that was laid over me and lifted it to my face. This...is Lady Yuki's coat...Something caught my attention. I saw a door cracked open a little bit and voices were coming from inside. Lady Yuki...? I slipped off the bed and slowly pushed the door open.

_I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. _

**"Ruko..." **I saw two shapes in the shadows and heard Lady Yuki's voice, but she sounded different. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

**Yuki P.O.V**

My fangs pierced Ruko's skin and I could taste his blood. I drank greedily, trying to satisfy my thirst.

"Ah..." he said, his voice strained. "Lady...Yu...ki...no more..."

I didn't have to look up to know he was awake and standing there, watching. I removed my fangs and Ruko slumped forward, my arm the only thing keeping him upright as I looked over to the door, blood dripping down my face. The door creaked as he ran away. "That's right...you should run away..." I smoothed Ruko's hair down. "Kaname...you make me cruel..."

**Kaname P.O.V**

My heart was racing as I ran out of the building. Lady Yuki..."AH!" I tripped over the steps and landed on the ground, hard. I was panting as I pushed myself onto my hands and knees. "Lady Yuki...why..." My body shuddered when I saw Zero standing there while I gripped ym injured hand. "Zero..."

Her face was pale. "The headmistress...told me to look for you...was something done to you by...Yuki Kuran...?" She almost sounded worried.

I just looked at her for a second and shook my head.

"I can smell blood from everywhere..." I heard some say from the second floor window.

"Is this some kind of harassment to us...?" another had asked.

"Vampires..." Zero said and both of us looked up at them.

"Ah..." I said.

Zero grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled me away from there. "Let's go home fast. You better explain what happened to the headmistress and be sure to disinfect that wound."

I kept hold of Zero's hand and my heart started _thumping_ in my chest. Vampires...images of the vampire that attacked me and Yuki's glowing red eyes flashed in my mind. Creatures in need of blood who drinks it. And sometimes...

"They don't hesitate taking lives of others.' Zero said, momentarily distracting me. "They are just beasts in human forms...Yuki Kuran is just the same." She looked over her shoulder at me. "You've known it, too." Her face softened when she saw my expression.

"But...Lady Yuki saved my life..." From that time there's something that changed in me.

"The night class is moving to the moon dorm today...?" I asked sometime after that incident had passed. "Can I go with you, headmistress?"

Headmistress Cross and I stood outside the gates of the moon dorm with the Night class. "Dorm president Kuran..." Kain said.

Yuki looked away from me. "Yes..." she said, avoiding looking at me. "Let's go..."

Lady Yuki and I are different. I watched her for a minute then bowed. "Thank you for carrying me a while ago...Lady Yuki..."

_"It's because of Lady Yuki that I am living right this second,right here..." I said. _

_"Then..." Zero said, feeling my hand trembling in hers. "Stop shaking, ou're pathetic." _

_Her words struck home and I knew she was right. _

It was the night I was aware of what fear was once again...but there was something that didn't change, too. I still liked Lady Yuki...

**-Present Day-**

**Zero P.O.V**

I came out of the bathroom, a towel around my shoulders as I dried my hair. "He's asleep..." I said to myself, seeing him passed out on the couch and went over to him. "You'll catch a cold..." He was sound asleep because he didn't seem to hear me. I reached out to him. "Hey...wake..."

"Uh..." he mumbled in his sleep. "Lady Yuki..."

I stared at him, my hand hovering where it was when I heard his heart beat. I grabbed my arm and squeezed it, slumping to the floor in front of the couch, running a hand through my hair as I pressed my hand against my throat. Her presence caught me off guard and my head snapped in her direction.

Yuki Kuran was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "You don't have to be taken aback...I have business with te headmkistress. I used to come uninvited all the time, remember?" She had a smile on her face but I could tell it was forced. "By the way...I've never told you before...why I acquiesce to your existence...have I?" She paused for a minute. "I know there's a risk for seeing peace in Cross Academy...that's why I did a lot of thinking. Who could become a shield to Kaname in this place...you could never betray him...because ypu are under obligation..._**you are being allowed to live because of that...Zero By me...**_"

I watched in silence as she disappeared into thin air.


	13. The One Who Pulls The Trigger

**Chapter Thirteen: The One Who Pulls The Trigger**

Authors Note: I've decided to post chapter thirteen today since I didn't have anything else to do. I might try to write and upload chapter fourteen so please be patient. I meant to ask this a while ago so I might sound a little childish. I wanted to ask a favor of all of you readers. if you can (and are able to) cna you please leave at least five reviews on future chapters? I know I ask this every time but I do want your absolute honest opinions for this story and whether or not I should continue to write it. (I have some ideas for a couple twists but I'll just leave it at that.)

**Zero P.O.V**

_**You could never betray him...because you are under his obligation...you are being allowed to live because of that...Zero...by me...**_

I leaned back against the bathroom sink, my fist clenching. "You have nothing to do with me...Yuki Kuran..." I looked over as the door opened.

"Gosh, I'm tired." kaname said as he came in. "Oh, Zero...were you going to take bath just now?"

"...Can't you knock on the door?" I asked.

"You're the one who never knocks! Don't forget to hang your towel on the door knob. Because the lock is still broken."

I watched him as he was about to leave. "...Yuki Kuran. What does she really want with you...?" I could see her watching me in the mirror so I looked away. "Nothing...never mind. Go now..." I said and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Hey..." He surprised me by coming over.

"...Don't touch me." I moved away from him.

He looked at me. "I forgot to tell you one thing. It's all in your head. I never thought of giving my blood to Yuki, you know."

"So...?" I wouldn't meet his gaze.

He sounded and looked depressed. "What...what do you mean 'so...?" You started saying weird things...you know, I am responsible for giving you my blood. I intend to do that from now on. I can't regale it lavishly. I might be some kind of annoying volunteer worker you have to take care of you, but..." He must have just now noticed that I wasn't paying attention. "Look at me, are you lostening? You're not going to say "I don't want to" again, are you?" He was becoming more persistant. "We made up our minds, right? You...and I, too. What..." He was surprised when I grabbed his wrists and slammed him into the wall. "Ouch..." He opened his eyes and I could see the confusion. "Now...?"

Instead of answering, I lowered my face down to his neck and he shut his eyes tightly. "You are stupid. "You're the one who hasn't made up your mind yet..." I let him go and turned my back tk him, shrugging my shirt off. "Go already." I turned around in time to see him pick up his towel and he threw it, hitting me in the face.

"I thought you were serious! Idiot...!" He yelled. I pulled his boxers out from under the towel and he quickly snatched them out of my hand. "If you try something like that again, I'll really let you have it!" He slammed the door shut behind him. I turned back to the mirror and sighed. Not even a minute later and the headmistress came in.

"What is it? It seemed like Kaname was mad at something...but isn't it convenient. I have something to talk to you about."

I looked at her. "What is it...?"

She held up a piece of paper. "It's from the Hunters' Association. You are designated to "hunt a continuous bloodthirsty killer, Level E". This is the order. they want to test you to see if you are fit to be a hunter...I told them "Zero is fine" last time, but..."

"I..." I went to refuse but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Zero. This is not an order you can refuse..."

**Kaname P.O.V**

I followed Zero when she left the academy grounds and hid behind a wall. "Zero..." _Where is she panning to go, skipping her afternoon class? Oh no, is she running away from home?! _The idea just crossed my mind. _She wouldn't now...but...I can't say I don't have the slightest idea why she would do it...yeah, even last might...Did I say something to her? _

But that was the best I could answer right now...about Zero and me, about Yuki, too...I came out from behind the wall and ran after her.

**Zero P.O.V **

I knew I found my target when I saw her with unconscious boy. I walked over and pressed the barrel of Bloody Rose against her temple.

She opened her eyes. "Who is it..."

"Four teenage boys found drained of blood. Was it you?" I demanded.

She kept her face blank. "You can't be asking questions, you should've just shot me..." She had a malicious grin on her face. "Ha ha, you know that before you pull the trigger I can slit this boys throat..." She sliced her nail down the side of his neck. "Is this perhaps your first, real 'hunting', Ms. kind hunter?" She slammed her hand against the wall, creating an opening that she slipped through. "HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA! I feel sympathy for you that you cannot sacrifice the hostage nor save him. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

I stood there, not speaking nor moving for some time. "...Hah..." I ran a hand through my hair. "Ha ha ha. Why are all vampires like this?" ...I should have known. "Ha ha." They don't need any pity. I covered my left eye and held up Bloody Rose. "I'll...end it all."

**Shiki P.O.V**

I had climbed out of the car with Roman while he held his umbrealla. "It's here...huh." I said, looking st the abandoned building.

Roman looked over at me, his expression blank. "Hey, Seri. What are you doing not carrying an umbrella with you? What are you going to do if you get sunburned?"

"Ah..." The realization dawned on me.  
Our manager rolled the window down. "Hurry up and take care of your business or you'll both be late to the photo shoot. And Seri, you get sunburned easily, so get under Roman's umbrella! Can you please act like a professional model?" He asked.

I walked with Roman under his umbrella as we looked for our target. "Why do we have to hunt a former human during the day?" I asked.

"An order from the Senate came in saying they wanted us to catch her before the Hunters' Association does." He said.

"Hah...a competition it seems." I said.

He agreed. "This one hasn't been a Level E for very long, so there's a chance she's still wuite clever. Well, it's no big deal."

Something caught my eye and I looked over to see the Guardian from the Day Class. "Oh, a member from the disciplinary commitee."

"Oh...Seri Shiki, Roman Toya." He said, coming around the corner.

**Kaname P.O.V**

"Oh...Seri Shiki, Roman Toya." I was a bit surprised to see them when I stepped around the corner. "Why...are you two here...?" I asked and looked up when I heard something falling. "Eh...?" The three of us looked up and saw a woman kneeling in a hole in the wall. "Oh, friends of the hunter? Unfortunately, I'm taking care of something right now..." She looked upset. "Are you perhaps intending to take my dessert away from me...? That's not good..." A vampire! She jumped down and landed in a crouch. "You can't do such a thing! It's my amusement for later."

I removed my sword. "You...you intend to fight me?!" I said as she moved towards me.

Shiki put her hand on my head and pushed me back. You're in my way." She said and pricked her finger on her fang.

I watched as her blood came flowing out and took the form of a whip as it rushed towards the Level E. She ran as it crashed into the ground she was standing on.

"She ran away." Shiki sounded bored.

Roman just stood there. "What are you doing? Go after her, quick."

Shiki didn't make any attempt to move. "I don't find chasing fun."

"Just go after her." Roman said.

I ran past them, trying to chase down the vampire. Zero must be in this deserted house...possibly chasing that Level E? I stopped in my tracks when I felt something grab my foot and I looked down.

"Hello..." She smiled and pulled me down. I barely had enough time to grab onto the edge. "I'm really lucky today...you're the second boy..." She was trying to pull me down and snickered. "Come, I'll be really nice to you."

Two gun shots were fired into her hand and she released her grip on me. I looked up and saw Zero jump down. "Finally, this is the end of this silly game..." She shoved the vampire down onto the floor and pressed Bloody Rose to her head as she pinned her to the ground with her knees. "Don't touch him...with those filthy hands of yours...This is the end..."

I jumped down. "Zero, what are you doing?!"

Zero stood up. 'Kaname! I won't let you stop me." She pulled a piece of paper out of her coat. "...I was given an order. For the crime of continuously killing for the purpose of a vampire act. I'm going to enforce discipline on you."

"...Oh man...I got caught..." The vampire didn't seem upset. "But now I don't have to kill people anymore..." She sounded relieved at the thought.

I covered my mouth just as Zero pulled the trigger. The shell casing rolled on the floor and I saw the expression on Zero's face.

"Hey, discciplinary commitee." Roman said from above. He was pointing to Shiki and the boy that was taken. "We picked up this boy over there, but are we going to do? He's still alive..."

Zero looked up when she heard that.

**Zero p.o.v. **

Kaname knelt down next me and placed his hand on ym arm. "You did a good thing...Zero. He's safe..." He smiled. "You saved me, too...Thanks..."

_**You wouldn't be able to betray him. **_Yuki Kuran's voice echoed in my head and I just stared at Kaname.

**Unknown P.O.V**

The raven was perched on a nearby branch and I could see her through its' eyes. I opened my eyes and chuckled. "I found Zero. Oh, my, those sad looking eyes were so nice." I spoke to my companion as she stood nearby, a mask covering the top half of her face. "I'm so happy that she grew up...to be such a good looking woman. And with that yummy looking boy..." I licked my lips. I held up my arm and the bird flew back to me as it landed on my wrist. "I've decided..." I spoke to my companion as she stood nearby, a mask covering her eyes and half her face. "I'll attend Cross Academt, too."


	14. The Late Arrival: A New Student

**Chapter Fourteen: The Late Arrival: A New Student**

Authors Note: HELLO, READERS AND FOLLOWERS! Forgive the dramtic entrance, I had way to much soda these last of couple days. I knew it's been a couple weeks since I updated this story and here you go! Honestly, you're probably all wondering who the new arrival will be. Well, be patient and he (or she) will make their appearance soon enough. I will be putting the update dates on here. Please leave a review when you're finished reading!

Updated: 9/3/19 & 9/4/19

**Zero P.O.V. **

"Excuse me!" Kaname shouted, trying to keep the day class students back. "At this time, all of you day class students cannot go any further than this!"

"Just a little bit!" One of them shouted.

I stood in the center of the crowd, watching the students as one of them tried to sneak around me. "If you so much as take one more step..._**I'll hurt you**__._" I said, venom in my voice. He had a look of horror on his face and I glared at him.

"Just ignore her!" One of the students said from somewhere in the back.

"These days Kiryu is quiet, so it's okay!" Another said.

"...Hey." I had my hand on my hip as I turned around, giving off a threatening atmosphere. "_**Don't make too much trouble for me...**_"

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Wait! You really can't go any further!" I said as I tried to push back the day class boys while the Night class enetered the school.

"Just one picture with them!" One of the students said, trying to push my arm out of the way.

"N-No!" I felt a tap on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Aidou standing there.

"Want me to help you hold them back?" She smiled.

I just looked at her. "Huh?"

"Just...kidding!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the building before the door closed. "Sorry, everyone!"

"AH!" I yelled as she pulled me in.

"That's no fair!" Why does the disciplinary committee get pulled in?" The students said.

Hana chuckled. "They are so jealous of you. It's cute."

I was sweating by now. "Um...please let go of me...I'll be going back now."

"That's what I get for helping you?" Aidou asked, her eyes narrowed.

"That's enough, Aidou. Mr. disciplinary committee has to be going." Yuki said. "Kaname...you'll get hurt if you work too hard."

"Um, okay..." I scratched my cheek and watched her. _Yuki..._ "But as a member of the disciplinary committee, if I'm rescued, there's no point of me being one..." I had barely finished the sentence when the doors were flung open.

"What are you doing, letting yourself get pulled in like that? Let's go." Zero grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the building.

I looked back and saw Yuki watching us as the door slowly closed while night fell upon us.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

My carriage came to a stop outside the front gates while my companion got out first and took out my luggage. She waited until my feet touched the ground and shut the door behind us.

**Katrina P.O.V.**

"Are you still mad at me for letting Zero go on that assignment, Kaname?" I asked, but he didn't answer right away so I explained. "Zero was born to a vampire hunters' family, so sooner or later an assignment would have made it's way to her eventually."

"...Are you saying it's her duty?" Kaname finally asked.

"I stood in front of the window and looked over my shoulder. "For Zero to live as a human, yes." I turned around to face him. "Anyway, there's a favor I want to ask you, Kaname. I want you to show a new student around..."

That caught his attention. "A new...student?"

I picked up the clipboard and looked over the application. "Yes...actually, he was supposed to be admitted earlier, but he was in poor health so he's been recovering in a villa deep in the mountains." There were two knocks on the door. "Ah, he's here. Come in!"

As soon as I said that, the door to my office opened and a boy, about sixteen with grayish-purple hair and the same colored eyes wearing the night class uniform. "Uh...good evening." He smiled.

"...What? A night class student...?!" Kaname exclaimed.

"He's Ichiru Kurenai*. Ichiru, this is my son, Kaname." I introduced them.

Kaname quickly recovered from his shock. "Eh?! Ah...nice to meet you."

Ichiru brought his hand up to his mouth. "What a delicious looiking boy...healthy, too..." he mumbled.

I stood in front of him and pointed at him. "Hey! That word is taboo in this academy!"

"Ah...! I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Kaname." Ichiru smiled.

I noticed Kaname couldn't help but smile back. I stayed near the window, watching as they walked around campus but couldn't help feel a bit suspicious.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Right there is the library, but it's closed right now...but the night class students use the library in the dorm." I said as I was giving Ichiru the tour. "Oh, this is the classroom the night class is using today." I turned arpund to see that he stopped in the middle of the hall. "Is there something wrong?"

He seemed embarrased. "...Kaname. I'm actually scared...would you believe me if I said that? A vampire who becomes ill easily would...probabl be exceded from them..." He hung his head when I didn't respond. "You don't believe me."

"Eh, no." I held up my hands. "No, no, it was just unexpected. But I think you'll be fine. Both the class president and the vice president are kind people. And..." I took his left hand in my right. "If you have any problems, you can come to me or the headmistress. Okay, Ichiru?" I grinned.

He surprised me by hugging me. "Thank you..." His voice changed for a moment. "I really like boys like you..."

**Yuki P.O.V.**

"A new transfer student, huh..." Takuma said, standing near the window. "How mysterious."

Seri and Roman stood near Ichijo, a box of pocky in Roman's hand. 'Is she talking about a book she read yesterday?' Seri asked, her usual bored expression present.

"No, no, there's really a new student coming." Roman said. There was a chomping sound and Aidou whirled around.

"NOOOO! Those were my choco biscuits! I was going to give some to Lady Yuki!" She sighed. "This is just my luck."

The sound of chuckling caught our attention and all of us looked to the front of the room where we saw the new student leaning against the desk.

"This class seems like fun..." he noticed we were all looking at him. "...class hasn't started yet?"

Aidou just stared at him. "Who the hell...are you?"

He stopped chuckling. "...'the hell'?" He jumped from his spot and landed quietly on the desk in front of Aidou. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

Aidou shivered in fear. I closed my book and looked up. "It's rude not to introduce ones self first...'Ichiru Kurenai'..."

Ichiru looked over and jumped to the desk in front of me, taking my hand in his. "I'm sorry for displeasing you...Lady Yuki..." He lifted my hand and laughed. "Oh...I'm so happy! I finally got to meet a pureblood...!"

"WHA..." Ruko looked stunned.

I kept my face blank and tone neutral. "...Nice to meet you..."

"Ah..." he looked over his shoulder and saw Ruko glaring. "I'm sorry. It looks like I caused a heavy atmosphere..." He chuckled before leaving. "I guess I should excuse myself for now."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I came around the corner and saw her standing there, her back against the tree. _Zero..._ I clenched my fist and walked over to her.

She must have heard me because she looked over. "...Kaname?"

I hit my palm on the back of her shoulder. "_**What are you doing, skipping class, Zero!**_"

"Ouch! What was that for all of a sudden..."

I crossed my arms. "By the way, I heard from the headmistress. The boy you saved a while ago, he's doing fine now. His memories about it are to be completely erased. You're relieved, right?" I smiled a little.

"...not really. It's not like I went to hunt that Level E, wanting to save someone..." She looked away from me. "my will has nothing to do with it, anyways...it's just work."

The vampire hunters duty. "...If you're the one who says it...it's fine as that, but..." I leaned back against the tree. "You're always taking everything in, alone. You don't feel like learning, either. That's why you went alone this time, too, right? Who do you think would be worried most, if you suddenly disappeared from the academy with not even a word about such an important matter like hunting a vampire?" I took a deep breath. "I thought for awhile that you were going to run away from home."

"Eh..." was all she said.

"I followed you and it was really like that...I don't like it...I feel as though you're going to avenge your family's death without saying a word to me..."

Her voice was like ice. "...I don't have to tell you such a thing."

My fist clenched at my side. "...yes, you do. It's my duty to kill you, isn't it?" We looked at each other when I said that. "The gun you gave me that day...it's still in my drawer. So I don't forget the promise."

She looked at me for a few seconds then turned away, chuckling. "You're right...if I go on my own you'll have trouble not fulfilling the promise. But you're saying that on the assumption that I won't strike you back...how rude."

I looked at her. "Huh?" I slapped her chest. hard. "I don't want to be told that from you! But I believe in you, okay?" I asked, smiling.

You..." She gave a cold smile and coughed while glaring.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I glared at Kaname when there was the sound of footsteps nearby. Both of us looked up and that's when I saw him standing there, watching us.

"Ichiru, is something wrong?" Kaname asked.

The vampire put his hands in his pockets. "I think my joke went a little too far. Everybody hates me now..." He looked up and I recognized his gaze right away.

I could see Kaname looking at me from the corner of my eye but his voice sounded distant. "Zero...?"

I didn't waste no time pulling out Bloody Rose and unlocking the safety as I pointed it at the transfer student. It wasn't until Kaname stepped in front of him, blocking my shot.

"NO!" He shouted, his arms held out as he shielded the student. "Why would you pull your gun on him for no reason? What's wrong, Zero?!"

I brought my hand up to my face and lowered the gun. "No," I dropped my hand. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"...How do you?..." He said, hiding behind Kaname. "I'm Ichiru Kurenai."

Kaname turned around to talk to him. "I'm sorry for surprising you like this, Ichiru. This girl is also a guardian. She's my partner, Zero Kiryu." He turned back around and I looked away. "Normally, she wouldn't this much, but..."

"...I guess wandering around on my own. I'm sorry. And...thank you for protecting me, Kaname. You are a good boy...I really like you...I know...that boys like you are really delicious...I hope we can become friends." With that, Ichiru turned around and walked away, leaving us alone.

**Kain P.O.V.**

"Ichiru Kurenai was admitted after having done all the proper procedures and the vow." I was walking around the dorm with Hana, both of us going over the manuscript. "...he seems to be in poor health since he was born and til now she has never attended a soiree. There's nothing strange about him...well, other than the fact that he's fearless."

Hana finally spoke up. "...hey, Takatsuki, have you ever seen 'that man'?"

That caught my attention. "That man...?"

"The pureblood who's lineage is on par with the Kuran family. He disappeared after going berserk. Shion Hio."

I knew who she was talking about. "...after the incident with the Kiryu family, he went missing...some people believe he died." I looked over at Hana. "Unfortunately, I've never met him. What about him?"

"It's...never mind. Let's stop talking about this. Talking about that man is bad luck..."

**Yuki P.O.V.**

"Yuki, that new student...what are we going to do with him?" Takuma asked, smiling.

I'm going to leave him to you, Ichijo." I said, putting the books back on their shelves. "It's going to be a problem if I come out in the open and move around..." I put the last one away. "This academy has all the pieces he wants...it's a metter of course." I kept my hand on the shelf and looked over my shoulder at her. "Since...I've collected them."


	15. Storm on the Chessboard

**Chapter Fifteen: Storm on the Chessboard**

Authors Note: I bet you weren't expecting Ichiru to be the mysterious transfer student. Who do you think is going to be Shion's companion under the mask? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If this can get up to ten reviews, I'll give shout-outs every chapter for those who leave one. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would be married to both Kaname and Zero. Every fan-girls dream XD

**Zero P.O.V.**

_The man held me in his arms, his clothes still covered in my and my family's blood. "Make hatred your nourishment and become and adult quickly...my lovely Zero. You want to kill me...this "Shion Hio", don't you...? I want to watch you closely forever...those eyes of yours...that are filled with hatred are just mine..." he smiled down at me while I glared. "I am happy that you and I are connected by the bond that can never be broken." _

My eyes shot open as I woke up from the dream, no, the _memory_ of that day.

**This is...a game. **

**Yuki P.O.V.**

I picked up my chess piece, thinking of what my next move will be as I examined the board until the door opened. I looked up to see Takuma and Ichiru walk in.

"Yuki, Ichiru says he's uncomfortable sleeping in the dorm in he's in now..." Ichijo said.

Ichiru had a small smile on his face. "I want to be excused from living in the dorm for awhile, and also, to keep the Night class peaceful. I heard that there's a dorm that was used when they were establishing the night class. I want to go there."

I didn't look at him. "Fine...I'll discuss it with the headmistress."

"Eh?! Is it really okay?" Ichijo asked, nervous.

Ichiru turned around and walked out. "Thank you."

I could sense Aido nearby.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Huh? A dance?"

"You forgot about it?" Shiro asked as we made our way to class.

"Ah..." I chuckled. "I'm not really interested in dancing with anybody...more importantly, I feel nervous about the final exam that's coming up. Right, Zero?" I looked over at her and saw that was wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? Well..." She said, trailing off.

A depressing aura came over us from Shiro. "You really did forget about it...traditionally, Cross academy dance party...the rule is that the class who scores the lowest has to work during the ball."

_**"I'm worried, Kaname Cross..." **_a menacing voice said from behind us. I shuddered and the three of us turned around. _**"You are the one always lowering the class average..."**_

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, class president?" Shiro asked.

The class president glared at us as she gave off a dark aura while something rumbled around her. "The ball is a formal event. In which the day class and night class attend together...if I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruko from the night class, I'll hold a grudge for all eternity!" She stormed past us.

Now I was terrified. "I better study as if my life depends on it..."

Shiro looked worried. "Why don't you ask your mother to get you a tutor..."

I looked at Zero and noticed she was looking in the other direction. "Zero? What's wrong?"

"_YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY!" _We all saw the student, Ichiru, wandering around with Ichijo following close behind. "_Day class is still in session there. Ichiru!_" She looked around and saw the students watching them. "I think this is going to be a problem."

Ichiru looked over his shoulder at her. "I just wanted to look at the cafe terrace." He looked at us and chuckled. "This is fun..."

Zero had an odd look on her face and Ichiru ran off. "ICHIRU!" Ichijo yelled after him.

I stood there for a minute then started to follow. "Uh...that's not right...why is the Night class..." I felt Zero grab my wrist and looked at her.

"Don't go near that new student. leave him alone. The vice president can handle it."

"Okay..." Zero...?

"Kaname-kun." I turned around when I heard someone say my name and Hana Aido came up and hugged me from behind. "Hello! This is the second time we met during the day, isn't it?"

"AIDO?!" I couldn't believe my luck.

The day class boys started yelling. "AIDO'S HERE, TOO?! NOOOOO! SHE'S HUGGING HIM!"

Aido had a mischievous grin on her face and whispered in my ear. "The boys will get jealous and bully you...Kaname Cross..." She said darkly.

I glared at her and she let me go, giggling. "Aido," Zero said, coming over. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"This is convenient. I wanted to discuss something with you, too."

I just stared in confusion. "Huh? Wait, Zero..."

Zero and Aido walked past us. "Kaname...be careful around Ichiru Kurenai."

"You two better not fight!" I yelled after them.

"I'm worried..." Shiro said after a few minutes.

"She'll be fine...I think."

"No, I'm worried about you." He said and both of felt the glares from our classmates.

I chuckled nervously before throwing my books to Shiro and bolting. _"SORRY, SHIRO! TAKE MY TEXT BOOKS!"_

_"HEY, DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" _The day class boys chased me until I rounded the corner and jumped, grabbing the bars of the railing on the terrace. I pulled my legs up so they wouldn't see me as they ran by. I let out a relieved sigh and pulled myself up and over the railing.

"I see you're having a hard time being chased, too."

I looked over and saw Ichijo kneeling there. 'What happened to Ichiru?"

She sweat dropped. "You see, while the boys were chasing me, she ran away..."

"Ran away..." I hung my head. "You must have a hard time being vice president of the night class..."

"Actually, it's not that...you see...if Yuki asks...not just me, but everyone from the night class would probably do as she says...there are countless abilities pureblood vampires can use...and one of them is to make other vampires, that aren't purebloods, obey." She smiled as she talked about her. "But, although she seems superior, Yuki won't do such a thing..." Takuma rested her chin in her hand. "That's why i'm doing these unfavorable duties."

I couldn't help but smile. "Ichijo..."

**Zero P.O.V.**

Aido and I stood on the roof, the day class students chattering below us since they wouldn't come any closer. "Huh...when you are with me, boys can't come near because they are scared." She said, peering over the edge. "It's convenient at a time like this." Aido turned towards me. "So...?"

I didn't waste any time asking this. "Is Ichiru Kurenai somehow related to 'that man'?"

Aido narrowed her eyes. "Who is 'that man'...?"

I didn't hide the venom in my voice. "Shion...Hio."

She had an amused smirk. "That's disrespectful...referring to our lady pureblood without using an honorific. But it's understandable. She did butcher your family. Oh, well...the Kurenai's and Hio's are distant relatives...that's it. Is there a problem?"

I didn't say anything right away. "Isn't the reason why no one has found him yet is because his appearance changed?"

Aido gave me a strange look. "I don't know. Only purebloods know the full extent of their powers." She balanced herself on the edge. "What's more important is how you are feeling, right? I also want to know that. Only you would know...because you have...a blood bond with him..."

I sensed something nearby as she said this and I looked over my shoulder to see Ichiru standing with his back against the wall, his gaze on us until he left without saying a word.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I was with the headmistress in our private quarters and she was trying to help me understand the equations. "Yes, yes. You replace the value of X with this."

"Huh? Why?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know why?" She asked and both of us looked up to see Zero come in. "Oh, Kiryu, you just came in time."

"Zero?!" I couldn't believe she was here.

"This is good. Can you tutor Kaname for me? I have to go on patrol during exam time." Katrina said, smiling nervously.

I sweat dropped. "Eh...Zero's going to tutor me?"

Zero didn't answer right away and that must have made the headmistress scared. "Eh...it's okay if you don't want to..."

Zero finally replied after a few more minutes. "I'll do it..." she sat in the chair the headmistress was just in.

"Then, I'll leave it to you. Hey..." she pulled on her gloves and looked back at Zero. "Zero, did you come because you needed to discuss something with me?"

"No...it's nothing."

Katrina smiled before leaving. "...okay."

**-A Few Hours Later-**

I tried to figure out the equation while it felt like a dark cloud was hanging over my head. "You made the same mistake as last time. Solve it carefully." Zero said, her chin resting in her hand.

I looked down and saw that she was right. "Oh, yeah. Uh, this is , if I remember right..." I quickly fixed the error I had made. "The, use this number...right?" I looked over at her.

"Right..." She had her hand pressed against the side of her neck.

I just sat there and watched her, waiting to see if she would say anything but Zero remained quiet, too. "Does your neck hurt? You were holding it earlier, too."

She didn't look at me. "The wound...that man made is throbbing." That man... "There hasn't been a night I forgot about...that man who played us sisters like pawns and made a sea of our parents blood four years ago. And yet...the reason I was able to live on..."

Zero stopped when I reached over and placed my hand over hers. Zero...what's wrong with you today?" I smiled at her. "I'm worried because you're too quiet...or are you just sleepy?" I stood up and went towards the kitchen. "A cup of coffee will..." I was cut off by a chair clattering and I felt her come behind me. We stayed like that, her hands resting over mine. "Zero...what's wrong?"

**Yuki P.O.V.**

I dropped my chess piece and looked over at the boy. "That appearance...that name..." I picked it up. "I was not sure about the answer at first...what your intention was."

"Oh..." His voice changed, it was deeper than before. "I was trying not to embarrass you."

I scoffed at his comment. "What a vulgar taste you have. I think you just wanted to play." I held the chess piece between my fingers.

He smiled and I could see his true face right then. "Just play? Since when have you come to have such a conscientious way of looking at things," he turned around and left with his companion. "When you are the same way?"

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"...Zero?" I asked when she didn't say anything. "Do you want...my blood...?"

She tightened her grip on my hands when I asked that, almost as if she wasn't expecting it. "I think I was able to live on...because you were there with me..." She let go of my hands.

I was taken by surprise and turned around. "Zero...?"

"Don't forget the stuff I taught you." She was already at the door, her uniform jacket over her shouder. "I'm going back to the dorm."

"Uh, good night...Zero." I said, smiling. "Thanks for tutoring me."

"Good night." She said and left. The smile left my face as I stood there, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

**Zero P.O.V.**

As soon as I left Kaname, instead of heading to my dorm, I changed direction and went to the empty building that served as the temporary dorm for the Night class. I made my way down the stairs, my footsteps echoing off the walls. The door creaked open and I saw him standing in the middle of the room. I finally made my way over to him.

"That's right...you are able to sense me." He said, his voice or expression showing no fear. "Because there is a bond between us." He smiled as I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pointed Bloody Rose at his chest, aiming for his heart. "Right now, that is filling up the emptiness in your heart...finally..." He said, a smirk on his face as I glared at him. "You've come to kill me..."

_Yes! Chapter fifteen is finally done! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far as it's progressing. _


	16. Hidden Intentions

**Chapter Sixteen: Hidden Intentions**

**Kaname P.O.V.**

_Zero...?_

I was laying on the couch, my mind wandering to right before she left. She was acting strange. I bolted off the couch and ran after her, knowing which way she went. I've known her for four years so I had a feeling she wouldn't go back to her dorm. _...Zero!_

**Zero P.O.V.**

"Go ahead and kill me, the one who has made a mistake..." Ichiru said, his voice calm. "Zero...if you can even pull that trigger..." My eyes widened at what he said and I just now relaized that I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, my finger wouldn't move. "Why are you so surprised? Is it because you can't shoot...?" He took my face in his hands. "Poor girl..."

"Don't touch me..." I growled at him.

"I'll tell you the truth...you can't kill me. You cannot kill me because I am your master. I gave you life as a vampire..." he whispered in my ear. I yanked my arm back and shoved him away. "...you are the first one not to give up...good girl...I'm so glad that I chose you...no matter how I may look, you are so good, Zero...that you can recognize me...me, the one who took you r life as a human..."

"That's right...I never forget. Shion Hio." I could see his real face even though this body wasn't his. "That day your real face was covered with our blood..."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I heard voices as I came down the stairs so I followed them until I heard Zero's voice. I stopped outside the door, my back pressed against the wall. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Ichiru is...the vampir who sent Zero down to the path of darkness...he's the one Zero wants revenge against... I peered around the corner, being careful not to get seen to watch.

"...This body is not mine, so I want you to be careful with it..." Shion said.

Zero sensed someone else in the room and she looked up to see a female on the balcony, a mask covering half her face as she dropped a sword over the edge. Shion grabbed it and drew it. The blade of the sword clashed with Zero's Bloody Rose. I had to get in there and stop them. "Zero..." I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me back, their hand covering my mouth.

Zero looked back over her shoulder and Shion used that distraction. "Don't you dare...LOOK AWAY!" He brought the sword down in an arc, the blade connecting with Zero.

_...Who is it...?_

I heard a familiar voice as I lost consciousness. "...I can never lose you..." Yuki said as she held me up. I'm losing... my strength... "But her...if she is to die here...we don't need her..."

**Zero P.O.V.**

I stood there panting. My wound throbbing as the blood splattered to the ground in front of my foot. I was able to fire off a shot before he sliced me.

"...as I had thought, it's a bit hard to use a borrowed body..." His hair fell over his eyes. "...I'm disappointed that you missed my heart..." he chuckled as he laced his hand over his side where I shot him. "...but let's continue when our wounds are healed..."

I couldn't understand what he was talking about. "...what?" That's when I felt it. The wound throbbed again, more painfully this time and caused me to double over. "...Ugh!"

Ichiru just stood there, watching.

**Ichiru/Shion P.O.V.**

"...There are times when severe blood loss causes an intense hunger. You should be careful...the real nature of vampires is savage and cruel." I said and turned around. "The same thing can be said about the hunters...if I may say so..." I left Zero there as she collapsed. I didn't care that I was leaving a blood trail behind.

"Lord Shion..." my companion said, concerned.

I just walked past her. "I'll rest until the next night...Maria..."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

My eyes flew open and I sat upright, surprised that I was in the room I share with Shiro. What...happened to me...? I brought my hand up over my face. "Huh...? I'm forgetting something..."

**-Next Morning-**

I sat at my usual spot in class, staring at the front of the room. Zero...why is that Zero didn't come take the exam...?

"...kun." Someone was saying behind me as me and Shiro were walking to our next class. "Cross-kun!"

Shiro touched my shoulder, getting my attention. "The class rep's calling you."

I turned around. "The class rep?"

She did not look happy. "I just recieved the results of the exam and as I had expected, our class scored the lowest!" Her whole body started trembling. "...Cross-kun...I heard that when you turned in your answer sheet all you wrote on it was your name..." I jerked back away from her as she pointed at me. "Because of you, our class has to work at the ball! It's your fault if I can't dance with Ruko! If Kiryu-chan was here...!" SHe yelled as she ran in the opposite direction.

"...Kaname, you _did _study, didn't you?" Shiro asked as we watched her.

"Yeah...Zero, she tutored me, but..." I trailed off. Last night...what...happened to Zero...after that...? I felt something nearby and both of us looked over to see Ichiru standing there,

"...Night class...it's that boy again..." Shiro said.

I saw him leaning back against the tree. How...could I have forgotten about it...?

"Kaname...?" Shiro yelled, alarmed as I ran over to Ichiru as he started to walk away. How...?! He's Zero's enemy from four years ago...

"Ichiru, wait!" I yelled, hoping he would stop wandering around until we reached the main hall.

"Kaname, is this the hall where the ball will be held?" He asked, politely.

"Ichiru, don't play innocent..." I grabbed his wrist before he could get away. "Zero...what did you do to her...?" I demanded.

He turned around, looking amused. "...She's fine, for now...butsoon enough," he grabbed my face with his free hand. "She'll turn into a Level E vampire and won't listen to a thing you say...but I...know how to save Zero." He said and I stared at him. "How about we make a deal...? In exchange, I want you to do something that only _you _can do..."

**Zero P.O.V.**

My senses started to slowly come back. I opened my eyes and sat up, breathing heavily as his scent was still in the air and I stumbled to my feet.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Hey, isn't it already time for the lock up?"

"Oh, the first years don't know, do they? They go easy on us when it's about time for when the ball is held."

"You should finish what you're assigned to do, fast, and make time to practice dancing. When I was a first year, I yelled that day because I couldn't get the hang of it." The students were saying as they were putting up the decorations.

"Ah!" One of them dropped the roll of tape. "Sorry! Can you get that?" She asked as I walked by.

I knelt down and picked it up. "Here."

"Thank..." She was reaching for it when something caught her attention.

"...Kaname." Zero said, standing in the doorway. "That new student...he came here, didn't he?"

I turned around and saw that the front of her uniform was covered in blood. "Zero..."

"Is that...blood?! Must have been in a fight..." The students murmured.

She opened the doors to the storage room and went in, looking around. "Not here..." She mumbled under her breath.

I followed her and closed the doors behind me. "Zero...whose blood is that?"

She looked over at me. "...weren't you there last night...?"

I had a strange feeling. "Where?"

"Never mind." She pushed me out of the way. "Don't go near him, alright?"

"Are you okay? You're hurt." I grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She said.

"No!"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

I smiled sadly as she looked away and leaned back against the wall. "...yeah...but...Zero, you don't _look _fine..." I made up my mind. I made sure the doors were shut tight and put the lock in place. "You can do as you wish, you know?" I undid the buttons on my uniform and took off my tie. "Go ahead, take as much as you want. Don't spill too much." Zero came up behind me and grabbed my wrists, pinning my arms against the doors while our classmates were laughing on the other side. Zero...she's not hesitating...She sunk her fangs into my neck and I clenched my fists. She was driven into a corner that much...I was breathing heavily. "...Zero, what does my blood taste like...?"

She pulled back and turned me around, her eyes glowing a bright red. "...Why do you want to know...?"

I felt chills pass over me. Zero...

_"If you want to save Zero, let's make a deal." Ichiru's voice echoed. "Either you give yourself to me or...give me Yuki Kuran's corpse as a gift." _


	17. Quid Pro Quo

**Chapter Seventeen: Quid Pro Quo**

**Kaname P.O.V. **

I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the tie of my uniform when I saw the bandage I had wrapped around my neck. I touched the mirror and pressed my forehead against it, clenching my fist.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up. "Are you ready? Kana-..." Shiro came in, carrying a box. I noticed he was wearing a tux instead of his uniform*. "Eh? You're wearing your uniform to the ball? Even though we're working, we can take turns dancing."

"Yes...but the headmistress asked me to keep an eye on everything. So I can't help you guys set everything up..." I said as I put on my arm badge.

"What a mean mother...she doesn't want you to have fun?" He asked.

"No, it's not like that..." I said.

"Here. This is for you, Kaname." Shiro held the box out to me.

I took the box from him. "From who...?" I opened the card and blushed when I saw the name on it. "It's from Yuki..."

**Zero P.O.V.**

I stood outside the door to the ballroom, my head hitting the wall behind me as I thought about the other night. I thought about Shion in that boys body and the girl that was with him.

_"You cannot kill me...because I am your master..."_ I clawed the wall when I heard his words repeating in my head.

I was only able to calm down...after devouring Kaname's blood... "How disgusting..." I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth.

"What's disgusting?" Headmistress Cross surprised me when she came around the corner. "Thanks for doing your job as security." She said, smiling.

"...If I'm told that it's an order from you, I have no choice but to do it..."

She chuckled. "You have a strong sense of duty. By the way, Ichiru Kurenai from the night class seems to have disappeared..." her smile faded. "You wouldn't know why, by any chance?" Katrina crossed her arms. "Just...wondering."

I watched her closely. "...You really don't know anything, chairman...?"

"I'm sorry...I'm troubled because I don't get anything."

There was a tap from someone's footsteps and we looked over to see Kaname exit the ball room wearing a tux.

"Oh, Zero!" He seemed surprised to see me there. 'I didn't think you'd be here before me!"

Katrina became excited when she saw him. "Wow! Kaname came all dressed up! Dance with mommy later, my son!"

"...Alright..." Kaname seemed uncomfortable. "Later then."

"YAAAAAY!" Katrina yelled in excitement and ran off while Kaname just waved.

He turned to me. "We should get going, too! It'd be nice if we could keep watch and enjoy the party at the same time, don't you think?"

I couldn tell he wasn't acting like himself. "...I thought you said you weren't looking forward to the dance."

He had a strange look on his face then he turned away. "...did I?"

I wasn't falling for his act and we walked into the ball room.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

When we walked in, I looked around the room, glad to see everyone was having a good time. The day class students were dancing with each other while some of the night class students were standing around, chatting.

"Good. it looks like everyone is having a good time. Come here, Zero!" I grabbed her by the jacket she wore over her dress. "Girls should look decent! Just for today!" She looked surprised. "What? Are you going to argue with a member of the disciplinary committee?" Zero looked away and shrugged off her jacket. "There. And..." I took the rose out of my pocket and placed it in her hair. "...a rose in the girls hair. Here you go." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, if you just stop frowning, you'll look beautiful!" I just now relaized what I said and saw that she was watching me.

"I don't get it...why are you always smiling?" She finally asked.

I thought about that before answering. "Well...I think that's because...I want you to smile, too, Zero..."

**Kain P.O.V.**

I stood with my back against the wall, my eyes closed with my arms crossed over my chest as the nigt class hung around, keeping to themselves. "Um...excuse me, Kain." Someone said. I opened my eyes and saw the headmistress' son standing there. "Is Yuki here?"

I looked to the other side of the room. "The dorm president is alone on the terrace."

"Thank you." He said and walked away.

I looked over and saw Ruko standing there, glaring. "...I shouldn't have told him?"

He turned away. "...whatever..."

"Ru-Ruko-san. I've finished my work with the greatest efforts just for today!" A day class girl said, her face turning red. "Would you dance with me?"

"Do it, like the headmistress wanted. It's to enhance friendship." I told him.

That annoyed him. "No way! Why would I dance with a strange girl?"

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I looked around until I found her on the terrace. She was leaning over the railing with her back to me. She was wearing a light blue strapless ball gown that covered her feet, even though I could see the tops of her heels. Her hair was down, like always, but I could see that she had two long braids on the sides that were tied in the back. "Yuki...!" I said, getting her attention.

She turned around and smiled. "Good evening, Kaname. I'm happy that you're wearing the tuxedo."

"Ah, yes...I wanted to say how thankful I am for this..." I felt my arm band slip down to my wrist and ai quickly put my arms behind my back to hide it and bowed. "Thank you!" I was always this nervous around her. I stood up straight and saw the worried expression on her face.

"Is something wrong...? You have a weird look on your face, Kaname."

"Eh?" I patted my face with both hands.

Yuki giggled. "I'm just kidding. You look handsome. That tuxedo really does suit you." I couldn't help but blush when she said that. She took my hand in hers. "Will you dance with me? In return for the tuxedo..."

I knew my face was bright red at this point as she moved closer and I put my other hand on her back.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I stood against the wall, keeping a watchful eye oon the students as they all danced and chattered. The headmistress was watching as well. I looked to in the direction of the terrace and I saw Kaname dancing with Yuki Kuran. Even though I didn't show it, I felt my blood boiling at the sight.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

We turned and that's when I noticed something. "Yuki? Why aren't we dancing to the music?"

She had her eyes closed. "Because I wasn't paying attention." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Let's dance slowly...just like we used to..."

I couldn't help but smile. "...I remember. Back then...I had just learned the waltz...and I could only dance to it slowly..." I never imagined that the day I can dance with her like this would come again... "You're mean Yuki. When do you intend on stop treating me like a child?" I smiled at her.

Yuki smiled back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really...?" I looked away from her for a moment. "That night...the one who put me to sleep and tampered with my memory...was you, wasn't it?" She didn't say anything which means I hit the mark. "You kept me away from that place...almost like...you were stopping a child...from meddling..." The memory of that fateful night resurfaced as it dawned on me.

"...No..." She hugged me tight. "I'm not treating you like a child. I just wanted to protect you. I thought it was the best way to keep you safe..."

**Zero P.O.V.**

Seeing Kuran hug Kaname made me think twice about something and I looked at the ground until I heard Hana Aido nearby.

"Hey, Takatsuki. Can you come with me for just a moment?" She asked and the two of them walked out.

"Kiryu-kun..." I looked over and saw one of my classmated standing there. "Um...would you dance with me...?" He asked.

I could hear two other students talking nearby. "Wow! Shindo's so brave." One of them said.

"I know. Kiryu-kun always has that scary aura around her. Her aura, it makes me like...she'll kill me..." His friend said.

"I know. I understand how you feel...'

Shindo continued. "You saved me once before, so...maybe we can just talk."

"...I'm sorry, but I can't dance and I'm busy...I'm sorry." I turned away from him ad walked away.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

**Kaname...if you want to save Zero, how about we make a deal? Kill Yuki Kuran. **I stayed where I was, Yuki holding onto me. **Yuki Kuran only lets her guard down in front of you. It's something only you can do...but if you don't want to do that**

I pushed her away as I made my choice. _You only have to be yourself, Kaname._ Yuki's words echoed in my head and I smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry..." I turned around and ran away from her. I don't know why that man wants Yuki's life...but I choose...

**Yuki P.O.V.**

I stayed on the terrace, watching kaname as he ran until Zero appeared. "Kuran. What happened to Kaname?"

I looked over my shoulder at her. "...I told you what your role is...you are Kaname's shield...you should not be forgetting it..."

Her expression changed and she kicked off the railing as she jumped off the terrace. i glared in her dirction as the glass of the door cracked from powers.

I could barely hear Takuma in the distance. "Hold on for just a sec, okay?" She said to her dance partner as she came out. "What is it, Yuki? You lost your temper for a moment."

"...I need someone to tie me down..."

"Huh?" Ichijo said behind me.

"So I don't do anything rash..."

**Normal P.O.V.**

The door creaked open and there was a rush of cold air as Kain and Aido started down the steps.

"...It's chilly..." Aido said. "This must be it."

The two cousins walked down the spiral staircase, their footsteps echoing off the walls. "Hm...there's really..." Kain didn't finish her sentence.

"You've finally decided to believe me, Takatsuki?" Aido asked. They stopped when they reached the bottom and saw a body encased in ice. Both of them stared at him. "The pureblood prince...Shion Hio."

"...As you said...it seems he did cast off his body..." Kain pointed out.

Aido thought about that. "...I don't understand why he'd do such a thing..."

Both of them looked over as Shion's companion came in. "...It has nothing to do with you..." Maria said.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I was out of breath by the time I reached the old dorm. Ichiru was sitting on the couch, his face blank as we watched each other. He finally spoke first. "So, you've decided, huh?"

"If you know how to save Zero...I want you to do it..." I knew the answer from the beginning. "Even if I give myself to you in exchange."

He held his hand out. "Come, Kaname..." I hesitated for a moment then moved forward, taking his hand as I knelt down in front of him. "...You're a good boy...I thought you'd choose to sacrifice yourself..." He brought my finger up and licked it. "...What is it?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Now that I think about...I guess it's a good thing that...vampires find my blood so delicious...because of that, Zero will be saved."

His grip on my hand became increasingly painful. "...I'm the one who drove Zero into despair...you grew up happily, didn't you..." He swung our arms forward and slammed me into the couch. I sat up and glared at him. "...eyes that look straight into mine with no fear...remind me of Zero when she was a child..." Ichiru/Shion leaned over me. "You've been protected...so dearly...I'm envious of you..."

I almost laughed but scoffed instead. "...Envious of me? Why is a pureblood vampire envious of me...?"

"You think purebloods are happy...?" His voice was cold. I just stared in silence while he sneered. Someone walked in and both of us looked over to see the girl carrying someone. "...That's fine...it's a deal...I'll tell you how to save Zero." He addressed the girl. "Maria...those girls withdrew obediently?"

She nodded. "Yes, Lord Shion."

Ichiru sat back on the couch. "Of course...they are nobles, after all. They know better than to harm a purebloods body..." I looked closely and saw the man had short, straight silver/grey hair and the same pale skin as all vampires. "That's my real body..."

He looks like he's sleeping...

"It's easy to save Zero-..."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Aido and Kain stood there, the fragments of the case scattered on the ground. "...Was it to let her go?" Kain asked her cousin.

"We can't make a move unless we know what Lady Yuki intends on doing."

Kain sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. We should report to dorm president Kuran first, I guess."

"Uh-huh...do so...Takatsuki..." Aido said as her cousin left.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

Iwatched as Ichiru stood up, went over to the man's body and took his hand. His eyes started to open. "You see, that girl...she only has to drink my blood." Both Ichiru and Shion said at the same time. Ichiru fell collapsed and fell onto the couch.

I stared st him. "Your blood?!"

Shion stood in front of me. "Yes...the blood of his master, Shion Hio." He looked sincere. "...That way...Zero will never become a Level E. She will become a true member of the night clan..." He looked at the girl. "...Maria. Lay Ichiru's body down on the bed."

Maria bent down to lift Ichiru's body and even though she kept her face turned away, even with the mask on, she looked vaguely familiar. "...Eh?"

Shion took a step forward. "We had a deal...give your blood to me. I am to be pitied. I am being chased...I need more strength..." He sat next to me. "For that, your innocent blood is necassary..."

Chased...? By a hunter...? "...You still want strength..." I said as he removed my tie. "But if you lay a hand on a student of the academy..."

"Your blood will be enough...you do understand...?" He smiled. 'What it means to have a purebloods fangs pierce yor skin..."

I just closed my eyes as he leaned forward, his fangs bared.

**Zero P.O.V.**

After following Kaname's scent, I stopped in the doorway when I saw kaname and Shion on the couch. Both of them looked over, Kaname surprised while Shion smirked. I stood there for a second then I finally snapped. I pulled out Bloody Rose, aiming for Shion. "GET AWAY FROM KANAME...SHION!" I couldn't believe my eyes when Kaname drew his sword, protecting the pureblood behind him.

"Get back, Zero!" Kaname shouted.

"Why..." I was ready to pull the trigger.

"_THIS MAN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE YOU, ZERO...!" _

I just stared at him, taken aback by what he just said.


	18. Hope

**Chapter Eighteen: Hope**

Authors Note: Well, I finally got around to writing this after a couple of days. I meant to say this in the last chapter but there will a couple days hiatus between chapters for this. Also, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER A THOUSAND AND A HUNDRED VIEWS! I want to thank you guys so much for being patient and supporting this story. It's because of you that I keep uploading new chapters. I want to thank **Chierrysky, anne and James Birdsong **for your reviews. I'm glad to knows you guys are enjoying this as it progresses. Also, I wrote in some of the earlier chapters that Seiren was still a girl but that was my mistake. You might have noticed that the guys were wearing tuxedo's instead of their uniforms. I changed that because since the girls were all wearing dresses, I figured the guys should wear a tux. Please review

**Normal P.O.V.**

_"That man...will save me...?"_ Zero ground out through her teeth, the barrel of her gun aimed right at Shion as he sat behind Kaname, a smug look on his face.

Kaname stayed where he was, his sword still drawn. "That's right. If I keep y end of the bargain...are you listening, Zero? The only way to end this without you turning into a Level E..._**if you drink this man's blood, Zero...**_" Kaname took a breath and watched Zero. "As I promised, I'll be bitten by him and become the same being that you are. I'm scared, but I'm fine. Because...that way...I can save you."

Zero kept her eyes on her childhood friend.

**Kain P.O.V.**

I re-entered the ball room, hoping to see dorm president Kuran but the only ones here were the students. I felt my shoulder bump into someone. "Sorry." I looked over and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Kain! Won't you join us?" Takuma said, smiling as she danced in a circle with Seri, Roman and other day class boys.

I sweat dropped. "No, thank you..."

She looked disappointed. "Oh? That's a shame."

I do have urgent business. Excuse me." I said and walked away.

They started chattering immediately. "Isn't it almost time to change places?"

"Eh...but..."

"Hey, hey. Calm down."

"Hey, no pushing."

Someone yelled and there was a loud _**BANG**_. I turned around just in time to see the vice president kneeling down beside one of the students that fell. "Are you okay? Did you twist your ankle?"

"No...I'm fine." He said.

I grabbed Takuma by her arm and pulled her away. "Vice president, may I have a word with you?" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "What are you doing, gathering all these boys? You aren't planning on eating them afterwards, are you?"

Ichijo actually looked annoyed. "How rude. I'm just being friendly." She turned serious. "By the way. What is the urgent business?"

"First, I have to report it to dorm president Kuran."

"I see." Takuma just smiled and waved. "Yuki left all the matters about that new student to me, but if it doesn't have anything to do with it, it's okay. I hope it's not a big problem."

I walked away from and stopped when I found Seiren. "Hey, Seiren. Where's dorm president Kuran?"

"Out on the terrace." He looked over at me, his face blank like usual. "...Is something wrong?"

"Not much." I said and walked to the terrace, waving to him. I stepped outside and found the terrace was empty. I narrowed my eyes.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Get back, Zero." I kept my place in front of Shion, my sword still drawn.

"Even if the story about drinking his blood is true...it can be after I kill you halfway, can't it, Shion?" Zero glared at him while he just sat there, smiling.

My sword _clanged _on the floor when I dropped it. "Zero..." No reason...could give me the right to stop Zero.

"Move, Kaname!" Zero tried to push me out of the way as I grabbed Bloody Rose. "Now that things have come to this...are you going to tell me that killing vampires is a bad thing?"

_"No, it's not that! It's not like that..." _Zero's feelings during these last four years...I brought my hand up, the one that had the ring on it. I've always been close to her...but... _"I don't really want to do such a thing, but...I'm sorry, Zero...!" _But...I was about to press the ring against her tattoo when she grabbed my wrists.

She pushed my arms away, keeping a tight grip on me. "_Why are you trying to stop me?!_ _I..._" She cut herself off we=hen she saw that I was trying not to cry. "Kaname..."

_**"This boy has tamed you..."**_ Zero looked up, a strange look on her face as she bared her fangs. _**"Are you happy to finally hear your masters voice?" **_Shion stood up and walked over to us. _**"Do you not feel like obeying me...? It is because I have returned to my rel body, that my voice has the power to bind you. Ah, this is just good. Hold Kaname like that for a while. You do understand, don't you? The commands given by me...your parent and master as a vampire. You cannot disobey, Zero..."**_

I turned back to Zero. "Zero, let me go..." The power to bind her...?

Zero's grip became tighter and I turned around, trying to get away. "Zero...! _You don't have to make Zero do such a thing! I'll be obedient while you drink my blood!" _

Shion stood in front of us. "For four years...this body has been ravenous...did you think that your blood would really be enough?"

I watched in horror as he moved the strap of Zero's dress and sunk his fangs into her neck. _Zero!_ I looked away. _"You said that you only needed my blood...! Stop it...!" _I clenched my fists. _"It should be enough already! Why are you being so cruel to her?!" _

"I'm punishing her for becoming so attached to you..." He took my face in his hands. "Kaname...you tell me that I am cruel, but who are you to tell me...? The fact that your decisionwould torment Zero...it is obvious even to me..." He lowered his face down to my neck.

"I...thought that...it'd be okay if I was with Zero..." Even though I was scared, I still smiled. "I wonder...if she'd forgive me one day..." I was surprised when I felt her hands weren't on my wrists anymore.

"Don't..." She covered her face with her hand and that's when we realized she was fighting for control. She reached past me and grabbed Shion by his throat.

I turned around. _"Zero...!"_

_**"It is pointless, Zero."**_ Shion said, trying to control Zero again. _**"You should stay still as my puppet for now. You cannot even squeeze these fingers around my neck, can you?"**_

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose, using her teeth to lengthen the chain and, surprising both of us, shot herself in the leg.

Her hand tightened on Shion's throat as she glared at him. _"Don't you dare take anything else away from me!"_ Zero pushed me out of the way and shot him several times in the chest.

I grabbed her arm to stop her. **"Zero, no...!"**

"Ha...ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Shion escaped from her grasp and jumped back, landing in front of the couch, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I will not die like this."

"I won't...let you take...anything else away from me again..." Zero pulled her arm free and fired off more shots that Shion deflected. _"I'll finish...everything." _I just stared at her, wide eyed. Shion stood there, his blood dripping from the wounds he recieved. "Let's put an end to this and be at ease, Shion..._I've lived only for this day..._" I ran up and grabbed her from behind. "Let go, Kaname..."

"I still haven't asked you what happens afterwards..." What I've always feared...what I've never been able to ask because I was scared. I looked at her. "When this is over, what do you plan on doing...?"

She just looked at me, caught off guard by the question.

Shion answered. "There was need to think deeply about it, am I right, Zero?What has always been deep down in you heart is...she wishes to die along with me."

I was right. Zero had a dark expression on her face as she turned to him, aiming Bloody Rose at him again. "Yeah, that may be so..." She was cut off when a sword was thrown and it stabbed her in her arm.

"Zero...!"

"Lord Shion..." We looked over to see a female standing in the doorway, her face hidden behind a mask. "What are you doing, toying with her?"

"Don;t do such an unnecassary thing...!" Shion growled. "You are uncalled for."

"I understand. But I cannot be convinced...with this indifference in the ways we are treated."

"I...thought you were already dead..." Zero glared at her, her eyes cold. "Maria..."

The girl reached up and removed the mask. "You remembered me, huh? Zero..." I just stared. She had the same light purple eyes and silver hair, even though hers reached to the middle of her back. She looks...exactly like Zero! "...My dear sister."


	19. A Spoke in the Wheel

**Chapter Nineteen: A Spoke in the Wheel**

Authors Note: I finally got around to writing chapter nineteen. It took almost two months to get this far. There might be some KanamexYuki moments in the later chapters but you'll just have to wait and see! This is going to be told mostly from Maria's point of view.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I stood behind Zero, watching Shion and the girl, Maria, carefully. _She called Zero big sister... _I held onto Zero's arm. _The person with the same face as Zero..._

**Maria P.O.V.**

I watched my sister closely. "How long are you going to play with Zero, lord Shion?" The thought made me twitch. "Could it be that you plan on leaving that devil's spawn as she is?" I moved so I was standing in front of him, my body shielding his. "No, that's wrong, Lord Shion. You need to get out of here before the hunters catch you."

"...humph." He walked to the door. "I still have something I need to do. You don't have to worry. I don't plan on dying here." With that, he left, not looking back.

"_**SHION!**_" Zero rushed forward but I held my out, stopping her from going any further.

"It's rude to ignore me like that...Zero." I waited until she was facing me. "I'm...I'm sure you want to talk leisurely with the person you haven't seen in a long time. We used to get along so well back then."

**-Four Years Ago-**

I watched as our master left and I waited until she out of sight and ran over to Zero, grabbing her in a hug. "Zero!"

Zero looked surprised as she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back so she could look at me. "You have fever. You should go back in and lie down, Maria..."

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against hers. "I don't have a fever. I lied. You should know that."

"You didn't want to come to see master off?" She asked.

"No, because at best, I'm a bothersome student." I hugged her. "It's alright...I only need Zero's love." I looked up when I saw something drifting on the wind. "Snow?"

"No, look...Maria." She looked over and I followed her gaze. "The cherry blossoms are blooming out of season."

Both of us looked at the cherry blossom tree and saw a man standing there. He had short silver-white hair, his eyes were the color of the cherry blossoms and he was wearing a loose white shirt, black pants and a black jacket. We could also see that he was crying.

"What a handsome person." I said, watching him.

Zero took my hand and started to pull me away. "Let's hurry back, Maria. I'm sure mother and father are looking for us."

Something was bothering her. "What's wrong, Zero?"

Zero kept her back to me. "He's a vampire."

I just watched her for a few minutes before soeaking. "Oh...I couldn't tell." I hugged her from behind, pressing my forehead against her shoulder.

She was surprised. "...Maria?"

"Zero is really strong...whatever I lack in, Zero can always do."

"Ichiru..."

**-Later That Night-**

I had snuck into Zero's room and climbed into bed with her even though she was asleep. I was panting and my whole body was burning up. Zero woke up and saw me lying next to her.

"Maria, you do have a fever..." Zero pressed her hand against her cheek. "It's because you were outside walking around in the cold today..."

The door opened and mother was standing there. "So, she snuck into your bed again. How is she, Zero?"

Zero sat up. "Mother, she has a fever. Can you stay with her while I get the ice pack?"

I gripped the sleeve of her nightgown. "Don't go, Zero!"

Mother smiled. "It's okay, Zero. I'll get it for her. She really loves you, Zero."

I waited until she was gone. "Maybe, it's impossible for this kind of weak body to become a hunter. Hey, Zero...that vampire we saw today...do you think father or mother...or one of the other hunters will kill her?"

Zero laid back down beside me. "Who knows...but I think if she's been placed on the list, someone will take care of it."

I didn't looked at her. "Zero also has a future in hunting vampires...but can you do it? Zero's so gentle..."

"Maria...you don't need to worry..." She smiled a little and closed her eyes. "That's why master is here to teach us."

"You talk as if it were an obligation, Zero." I must have surprised her because her eyes shot wide open. "Aren't you overloading yourself to cover up for me?"

Zero put her arm around me. "That's not true...Maria."

**-A Couple Hours Later-**

I climbed out of bed because I was thirsty and wanted to get something to drink. I had just reached the door when Zero woke up. "Maria...?" She asked, sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. I'm just gonna get a glass of water." I said and walked out of the room. I had just reached the landing when I heard father's and mother's voices.

"Zero and Maria? Yes, you're right..."

"Zero is so superior that we get our tongues tied."

"Besides, it's the destiny in the blood of the hunters. That's why we hunt vampires."

"But Maria..." Mother sounded concerned.

"Yeah...in any case, she won't be able to stay with Zero anymore...even though they're so close...I understand that for the kid's sake, we don't have any other choice." Father sounded defeated. "Yes. We have to report to the association that Maria is not fit to be a hunter."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was so shocked that I just stood there until I felt a slight breeze. I turned around and saw that the windows had blew open.

I climbed over the windowsill and stood at the top of the stairs and that's when I saw the man from earlier sitting in the tree, even though he was still crying. He must have saw me there because he looked down. "We meet again..."

I looked up at him. "Why are you crying in a place like this? Did something sad happen to you?"

He didn't answer my question. "...What about you...? Why are you crying?"

**-Hours Later-**

"Are we moving again?"

"Yes, of course." Mother said, taping the box closed. "It would be better if the vampires didn't know where we were."

Me and Zero just stood there. I didn't say anything so Zero must have known something was bothering me. "Maria?"

I turned away from them. "It's nothing...not all vampires are bad, you know. You're overly suspicious!" I stormed out of there and grabbed my jacket from where it was hanging up by the door.

Zero followed me out of the room. "Maria. You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine! I'm going outside to get some fresh air."

_"Maria!"_ Zero grabbed my hand.

I looked over my shoulder and raised our hands. "What...?"

She just stared while I glared at her and ripped my hand out of hers and walked out the door.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I went back into the living room and mother stood up. "Where's Maria?"

"She said she'll be right back." That's when I felt it. A very strong, ominous presence that gave off a deadly aura. I looked towards the door, my eyes wide.

"Zero...?" Mother sounded worried.

I brought my hand up to the side of my head. _**"A vampire...is baring it's fangs..."**_ I dropped my hand and turned to the front door. "Maria..."

_"ZERO?!" _Mother shouted as I ran out of the house. I flung the door open and saw him standing there, tears rolling down his face. _**"You..."**_

"Sharp girl...you were aware of my presence even before your parents. Twin daughters of the cursed hunters. Would it thanks to your sinful blood?"

I watched him. "What are you talking about?"

He disappeared and I whirled around to find him standing behind me. **"I'll give you...an even more damned destiny." **He grabbed me and jumped away from the house, his hand resting on my neck.

_"MARIA! ZERO!" _Father and mother yelled as they ran outside. "Shion...Hio."

"Hio...?" I knew that name.

Father raised his sword as mother grabbed her wire string. "What does a pureblood vampire...want with us?"

He glared at them as he leaned down. _**"You killed her. It's time you pay with your sinful blood."**_

**"ZERO, NO!" **Father and mother screamed as they rushed forward. I felt a sharp pain pain in my neck and the smell of blood was overwhelming.

**Maria P.O.V.**

I stood in the doorway, watching as Shion shook the blood off his hand. Zero was gripping to his jacker until her strength gave out and she collapsed. She saw me standing there. _**"Maria...RUN!"**_ She fell to the floor, her face and nightgown soaked in blood. _**"If you try to lay a hand on Maria, I'll kill you."**_ She fell unconscious while Shion and I stood there.

**-Present Day-**

"At that time, do you know what I was thinking? Zero..."

"Maria..." Zero started.

I cut her off. "Do you want to know? Ah, I see..." I thought back to that night. "Really, you've known for a long time, huh? That inside my heart...**darkness was born.**"

**Yuki P.O.V.**

The sscent of blood was coming closer as I heard it dripping onto the floor until he waked in. "Terrible wound, isn't it, Shion?" I asked, leaning back against the windowsill with my arms crossed. "Against troublesome vampire weapons, even our enhanced healing power is limited."

He looked over. "Daughter of Kuran..." We watched each other. "Why are you here?"

"This is the bedroom that I occupied when I first came to this school."

He smiled. "I like it here. There is nobody to nag me."

I smiled back. "Yes."

"Well then. Let me ask you one more time." He turned around and took off his jacket. "What brings you to this school?"

My expression darkened and I pushed off the windowsill and walked up behind him. To keep a promise...and also because this an appropiate place to get what I want..." I slipped my arm around his shoulders from behind. "**Actually, I would probaby have done the same as you. Shion.**" I looked away as I pireced my hand through his chest. "I'm like you, Shion..." I said, thinking of Kaname. "I'd do anything to protect the one I love."


	20. Game Over

**Chapter Twenty: Game Over**

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS IN OVER A MONTH! I was creating Hinata and Rei's fnfiction wiki profiles. (Go to the vampire knight fanfiction fandom and type in Hinata Kuran. I'm still working on Rei's. If you don't know what I'm talking about, those are characters I created for The Pureblood Lovers). Please review.

**-Four Years Ago-**

**Maria P.O.V.**

Standing in the doorway, I watched as Zero slumped to the ground, pain and agony clearly showing on her face while Shion stood over her, wiping the blood from his mouth. He knelt downbeside my twin as Zero glared at him.

"You look like a child, yet you make such an expression...you are the second person who has faced me with such strong emotion."

I turned to the door and looked over my shoulder. "Lord Shion. If we don't go soon, we might be caught by the Association. You're not regretting this, are you?" I asked. "After finally carrying out your revenge."

_"Ma...ria..." _Zero ground out through the pain, her fingers leaving blood streaks on the floor.

Shion carressed her cheek. _"I am fulfilled, Maria..." _He said, smiling. _"Because I got my revenge on the Kiryu's...and also because I've gained an interesting thing..."_

**-Present Day-**

Zero pulled the sword out of her arm, her blood dripping from the blade onto the floor. "Until that day, Zero...you had always acted as if you hadn't realized. That our parents were...gradually...becoming meaningless beings to me...and that Zero, whom I loved very much...I actually...always hated you." I looked up and met her gaze. "By the way...I want you to thank me. It was me who asked lord Shion to keep you alive."

Zero didn't seem surprised. "Because after making me suffer, you wanted to kill me with your own hands..."

I could see Kaname watching us over Zero's shoulder, his expression that of shock. "That's right..." I smiled and stepped up beside my sister. "Have you suffered enough after having your life twisted by lord Shion? Have you suffered as much as I have?" I lowered my voice. "Lord Shion also changed my life...don't you think pureblood vampires are god-like with their powers?"

**Yuki P.O.V.**

The light from the moon shone through the window, our shadows stretching across the floor as his blood spattered on the floor. I kept my arm across his chest, holding him upright as my other hand potruded from his chest. "You do not seem to be surprised..."

Shion finally spoke. "No...I have been thinking of taking your life as well...by other means..." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I was planning to make Kaname Cross your assassin."

"I see..." My mind drifted to the last time I saw him before he ran off, his strange behavior at the ball now making sense. "He would have been the perfect choice..." I slid my hand back and felt his body stiffen. "Do you feel it...? I am holding your heart. If...I take it out right now...can you imagine what will happen?" I dug my fingers into his heart. "Right now, you do not have your healing power due to your gunshot wounds. Even though you are a pureblood, you may cease to exist..."

Shion sneered. "What a dirty trick...you presumed this would happen and were waiting for the oppurtunity, weren't you?" He asked, his blood dripping on the floor.

"Yes. **It is foolish to try to outwit an unhurt pureblood...**because if purebloods are equal, then, a battle would just inflict harm and end up with a stalemate...but I still wanted your pureblood blod. You needed my pureblood blood as well...that is why you tried to make use of Kaname, am I right?"

He smiled. "**That boy's only value is to make him a 'piece'**." He looked over his shoulder. "For now..." I kept my face blank. "I cannot resist any longer. Only death awaits the looser of this game...if you let me live, that boy will die in my place one day."

I grabbed Shion's jaw and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Shion, **I will take your life. I will use all of my power to protect Kaname.**"

**Zero P.O.V.**

"You think...that man is godlike?" I asked my sister.

Maria looked bored. "You just don't know a thing about lord Shion...he kept his promise and...made me healthy. I want to kill you, Zero...but if you come with me, I'll forgive you. But...only as lord Shion's servant."

Kaname spoke up. "You've...become that man's servant as well!"

Maria just adjusted the scarf she had wrapped around her neck.

"If...mother and father knew you were healthy...I know they would be happy for you..." I saw her twitch from the corner of my eye and I tightened the grip on the sword hilt. _"Maria..."_

A long, bladed dagger shot out of her sleeve and our blades _**CLANGED. **__"I said they became meaningless, Zero!" _

_"Are you serious...?" _I demanded.

_"Yes, I am."_

Kaname slipped between us and shoved us away from each other. 'STOP, BOTH OF YOU!"

I stared at him in horror. _"Get back, Kaname!"_

He turned to Maria. "It's better you stop this. Such nonsense...no matter how you look at it, you two are still sisters!"

Maria raised her dagger and pressed the tip of it to his throat. "If you get in the way, even without lord Shion's approval, I'll kill you..."

I pressed Bloody Rose to Maria's forehead. "Stop."

Maria glared. "I thought that gun only worked on vampires?" I stared at her, my eyes wide as she smiled. "Even after becoming a vampire, you still try to be a hunter, huh, Zero...?" She chuckled. "You're a fool, Zero. You should've let lord Shion have this boy and drank lord Shion's blood." Maria pushed my gun away from her head.

"Get back...Kaname." I said and pushed him behind me.

"Zero..."

"Zero...it's only you that has been turned into a vampire. I wasn't bitten by lord Shion." She waited until I didn't say anything. "Lord Shion let me drink his blood. Purebloods hold a special power within their flesh and blood..."

**Yuki P.O.V.**

I pierced Shion's neck with my fangs when he didn't try to resist. "It is so strange...I had never imagined that this would happen between you and me..." He said, sounding calm. "When I met you for the first time when you were still young...you were not like a vampire at all...however...now..." He started to trail off when his heart began to slow down.

I gripped it in my hand and ripped it out from his back, crushing it as it turned to dust. His body swayed and fell back, my arm the only thing keeping him upright as I wiped his blood from my mouth with the back of my other hand. "_**I will not allow your life to have been in vain...**_" I looked down at him. "The thing you hate most...I will surely destroy it...the one...who twisted the fate of the purebloods..."

Shion remained quiet for what seemed like a long time. "You drank the blood of another pureblood..." He started as I laid him down on the floor. "You will gain new powers...but at the same time, you have summoned a sinister future." He looked up at me. "Wherever you will go...there will be nothing but darkness, Yuki..."

"Yes, I know..." I smiled.

**Hana P.O.V.**

I followed the scent of Shion's blood and stood outside the room, my back against the wall as I watched and listened to everything that was being said. _Lady Yuki...killed Shion Hio..._

**Kaname P.O.V.**

Zero's whole body became tense as she looked owards the door where Shion walked through. "The smell of blood...got stronger."

Maria's eyes widened. "Lord Shion..." She turned on her heel and dahsed out of the room.

"MARIA!" Zero turned around to follow her but I grabbed her from behind. "I have to kill Shion! Let go, Kaname...!"

"_After you kill that man, what are you going to do? I still haven't heard your answer!_" I yelled at her ans she looked over her shoulder. "_When this is all over, do you still want to destroy yourself along with that man...?!_"

She didn't respond right away until she looked at me. "Yeah..." Zero pushed me off her. "You knew it, didn't you...that...I've always been thinking that way..."

It's true. I did know but I just never wanted to be right. "Yeah..."

"Then...there's no need for you to do so much for me like this..." She looked away. "Kaname, going so far as to become a vampire...I can't take it..."

i could hear her voice trembling. "I just...didn't want you to die, Zero."

Zero covered her eyes with the back of her hand and surprised me when she pulled me into a hug. _"If that's true, Kaname...why..."_ Her voice sounded like it was going to break. "Why do you care about someone like me...even though you don't need to think that strongly about me..." Her arms tightened and squeezed me. "I'm glad you're safe, Kaname..." She let me go and pushed herself away.

I stayed rooted in my spot, watching her. "Zero."

She turned around. "Stay here. I'll come back."

I watched her as she walked through the door that Maria disappeared through.

"Disciplinary committee? What are you doing here?" Someone asked.

I turned around, startled and saw Takatsuki Kain standing there. "Kain...!

**Maria P.O.V.**

I stared in horror when I found his body lying in the middle of the floor, blood surrounding him. "Lord...Shion...?"

Shion remained still until he opened his eyes. "It seems purebloods don't die so easily."

My body moved of it's own accord until I was sitting on my knees beside him and hugged him. _"Lord Shion...!"_ I pulled back to look at him. "I'll give you my blood...just please don't die."

He chuckled. "I can't...You're the only one I won't turn into a vampire." A crack formed on his face. "Moreover...it's too late..." I stared in shock and hugged him tighter, tears running down my face. "What's the matter...? You're crying like a child..." He lifted his hand and wiped the tears away. "You really did love me...if you're afraid of being alone...shall I remain with you...?"

_You are the first human that I've persoanlly become emotionally attached to...have you also lost your reason for living...?_

**Zero P.O.V.**

I stepped into the room in time to see blood splattering on the floor. "Maria...?!" What are you...devouring...?"

Maria looked over her shoulder just as Shion's body cracked and burst into dust. "You killed him...Zero...you and...this academy..." She pushed open the window and jumped out.

"Kain, wait a moment, please." I could hear Kaname approaching with one of the Night class students. "Zero..."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Kain look at me then turn her attention to the pile of dust that was in the middle of the floor with my Bloody Rose still drawn. She turned back to me. "Kiryu...did you...?"

I didn't answer or look at her. "Zero..." Kaname said.

**-Shortly After, Moon Dorm-**

**Yuki P.O.V.**

After taking a shower, I was using a towel to dry my hair and saw the chess piece with the dagger. "It seems our game is finally over..." I gently touched the cracked King chess piece "Shion..."

_"How pitiful...little girl..." _

_I looked over and saw a young man walking around inside a cage. "You are the cherry blossom prince...?"_

_He smiled despite having blood on his face. "Born as the next ruler of the Kuran family...I pity you..."_

I removed the dagger and the King broke in half. "And I you..." 


	21. Guilty

**Chapter Twenty-One: Guilty**

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN SEVEN MONTHS! We didn't have wifi so I wasn't able to continue writing this chapter. Here it is so I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I watched as the teacher wrote the the problems on the board and I copied them into my notebook.

Shiro chuckled and whispered under his breath. "You've become diligent all of a sudden after the ball...you're even taking notes. Have you learned your lesson...?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..."I chuckled nervously as I felt the class rep glaring at me from the back of the room. "Also, I'm doing it for Zero, since she can't attend classes. It's like my self-righteous atonement..."

**Katrina P.O.V.**

_"Hey, Kiryu!" _I said as I ran after her. _"Your wounds haven't healed yet! You don't have to go on patrol tonight."_ I sighed and pressed my hand against my head. "I'll be scolded by Kaname if you don't stay in bed. Besides, it's your fault. Shooting yourself in the leg with the anti-vampire gun was careless of you."

_"Zero?!"_

Both of us turned around just as Kaname came around the corner. I started sweating when I saw the expressions on Kaname and Zero's faces.

"Kaname..." Zero said, her voice trailing off.

"Are you okay?..." Kaname seemed worried when he asked this.

"Ah...huh..." Zero stuttered under her breath.

That sent me into a panic. "WHAT...?! SHE'S LYING, KANAME! SHE STILL HAS A FEVER. SHE'S BEING BULLHEADED BECAUSE SHE MADE A MISTAKE!" I rambled on as I pressed my hand against her forehead.

Zero pushed my hand away, her hair covering her right eye. "Headmistress, there's something I want to talk..."

I cut her off. "_**Stop**_. If you have something to tell me, come see when you are well again." I put my hand on her back and guided her down the hall. "Now, you should rest, Kiryu. You must be hungry, right? I'll go prepare a meal."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I watched Zero and the headmistress as they walked away, my notebook still in hand. I followed them back to the headmistress' living quarters. Katrina was in the kitchen, pots and pans rattling as she hummed loudly. _After that long night..._

"Here. I just copied off from the board." I said and held my notebook out to her. _I haven't been able to talk to Zero much..._ "But I might have made a few mistakes..."

"Ah, fund one..." Zero said out of the clear blue.

"Eh...?! Where?" I checked the page she was on. "For real?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "...hey, Zero? If you take one little bite and drink my blood, won't you get better immediately?"

"I don't want it." She said bluntly, her face blank.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and an idea hit me then. "AH! Now I remember. I pointed to the top of the page. "About here, I copied from the board and..." I leaned in closer to her. "Look, it's here..."

"Here? But..." Zero sounded confused when I pointed to a blank spot on the page.

Acting quickly, I grabbed her shoulder and bit her neck, not hard enough to draw blood.

"Wha..." She was confused for a moment then it dawned on grabbed my arms and shoved me away from her. _"What are you doing...?!"_

"Since I'm always being bitten, _**I'm returning the favor.**_" I said, pointing at her. 'Now we're even, so don't you be hesitating and opposing! Just drink my blood already like you did before and get well!"

She opened the door and tossed me out of the room by the back of my jacket. "Just go." She said, her face red as she slammed the door.

"I made her mad..." I said to myself. "It had a reverse effect..." I looked at the ground. _You still can't stand it in your head...and can't forgive yourself for wanting blood, right...?_

Even though that man...Shion Hio...is dead now, but he still tortures Zero...

That moment, Shion Hio had already turned into pieces of dimaond's and Zero's twin sister, who appeared as her enemy, had already disappeared somewhere.

_"I...didn't kill him..."_ Zero had sounded stricken when we found her, almost as if she couldn't believe what happened.

Zero lost "Shion Hio" completely...the one she had always despised and wanted to kill...

_"What has always been deep down in your heart is...the desire to perish with me..."_ Shion's voice still echoed in the back of my mind.

_"I'll come back."_ Zero had sounded so sure and I believed her.

I went down the hall, looking back at her door once as I went. I...believe in your words, Zero.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I leaned back against the wall after throwing Kaname out, his footsteps retreated down the hall. "_Ugh..._" I grabbed my arm, the wound from Maria's sword throbbing with intense pain.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

"There I found Kiryu alone, holding the Bloody Rose, and standing over the corpse os Shion Hio, who had turned into dust." Takatsuki said, standing in front of me while Aido sat in the chair a few feet away. "To report what I saw with my own eyes, that's all."

"I see." I said, resting my head against my hand. "The reason why Kiryu would kill that man..was clear enough..." I looked at the ground for a moment. "I don't think...Kiryu is a foolish girl to do such a thing. But if that's the case, then it cannot be helped that it seemed like she killed that man." I noticed Aido was unusally quiet and looked up. "What's wrong, Aido...?"

Aido seemed surprised. "Nothing..."

I pushed my bangs out of my face. "Whatever the truth is, I have to report it to the someone had committed a taboo...and killed a pureblood. wonder if there was anyone who really understood her..."

**Aido P.O.V.**

Everyone had already gone to class except Tatstuki and myself. We were walking around outside the building when she looked over her shoulder. "Was it okay for us to skip class...?"

"I didn't feel like going to class..." I said, looking away from her as I crossed my arms.

Tatstuki knew something was off. "I can only think that something happened, by looking at that expression of yours."

I leaned back against the wall, my hands in my pockets. "Hey, Tatstuki, how much do you know about Shion Hio?"

That caught her attention. "He couldn't be controlled...he was flight risk to both humans and vampires. After going berserk, he attacked the Kiryu family and disappeared...then appeared here...that's all I know."

"He was regarded as a nuisance..." I turned my gaze to the ground. "But he was still a rare pureblood. He even had a pureblood fiance. This is a story I was told by my father. Although that man had a pureblood fiance, he started keeping a human by his side. Actually, she was an ex-human and a vampire...it is said Shion loved that servant. One day, that servants name was put on the Hunters execution list, and the Kiryu's killed her. But that woman...hadn't turned into a Level E."

Tatstuki seemed to catch on. "Normally, she wouldn't have been placed on the execution list yet..."

"Right. But the reality is her name was on the list and the Kiryu's hunted her down...I don't think they knew that the target was Shion's lover. And the Kiryu family was killed by Shion..."

My cousin cut me off. "Whatever the reason was...the big issue here is that a pureblood just acted on his own and targeted the Hunters. The majority of the Aristocrats is not in favor of nighting. it can't be helped that he went berserk...the Senate must have been after Shion,and have been trying to find his whereabouts, since he was a risk factor."

I looked at her. "Yes...Takatsuki. Shion was running away from the Senate. Then...why do you think he risked himself, to come here to cross academy, when he must have known that he wouldn't be welcomed...?"

"Isn't it because of his madness?" Takatsuki asked.

I went over and put my hand on her shoulder. "No...that's not it. There was something he wanted..." _A pureblood's blood...and power. _

_"That thing you really abhorred...I will surely destroy it...The one who ruined the fate of the purebloods... "_ Lady Yuki's voice still echoed.

"Wasn't his revenge...accomplished four years ago...?" I wondered out loud.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

The wind blew harshly outside, the leaves scattering from the trees. I stood in front of the window and turned to the night class students. "Hey, everyone...would you do me a favor...?" I asked, smiling at them.

They all looked at me and smiled and bowed. "It will be our pleasure, lady Yuki."

Ruko seemed surprised. "Lady Yuki...are you serious...?"

I gave him a look that said I wasn't joking.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I ran towards the gate and jumped up onto it, jumping down and landing in a crouch. _I thought I saw someone over here..._

"Excuse me, sir." A woman's voice came up behind me. "Is this Cross Academy? I'm afraid I lost track of time at the office..."

_She's saying something that a normal business woman would say..._But this feeling..."You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"And the young man is also a guardian..." She said, her claws extending as I drew my sword. "I was wondering if you could tell me..."

"What is it?" I asked, glaring at her.

_"Where is the other guardian?!" _She lunged forward, her claws coming at me until someone pushed me back and grabbed her hand.

Zero gripped her hand tightly as she keot her other arm around me. _"What do you want with me?"_

_"Zero, are you okay...?" _I looked at her, worried.

The woman smirked as she pushed her glasses up. "Zero Kiryu...for committing a taboo and killing one of our precious purebloods...by the command of the Senate, the highest governing body of vampire, I am here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire, Shion Hio."


	22. Things That Changed, Things That Did Not

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Things That Changed, Things That Did Not Change**

Authors Note: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story as it's progressing (even though the updates are a bit out of whack). As I said before, there will be a plot twist later on but I'm not going to spoil the surprise so you'll just have to wait and see! Also, this won't be updated for awhile after next week because I start online classes on the 17th so updates will be delayed for awhile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. All credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tonya slammed her hands on the desk, enraged when she heard the news. _"The Senate plans to execute Zero?! Is the association going to stay silent and just watch?" _

The higher up watched Yagari closely, his hands folded on the desk in front of him. "A pureblood was killed by Zero and there are many ways of saying it."

Yagari was close to losing her temper. "That pureblood was on our list, but what's most strange is...why Zero is still not acknowledged as a Hunter?"

"Yagari...how can we put an end to a matter such as the murder of a pureblood? There is no such system in the vampire's society."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"We take pride in our duty to protect our pureblood kings and queens. But you managed to to slip around us and get your hands on lord Shion." The woman said, using a clawed finger to push her glasses up. "As far as we are concerned, our lord and lady purebloods are a scared existence. Anyone who inflicts as much as a small cut on any one of them should expect to be executed, Zero Kiryu." The vampire smirked. "This serious crime...can only be paid with your mortal life. _That is a generous bargain, don't you think...?_"

Zero's eyes narrowed and her grip on the woman's hand tightened as she bent it back, the sound of the bones breaking reaching my ears as Zero pushed me back.

_"You broke the bones of a vampire..."_ The woman shrieked in anger while Zero pulled her forward and slammed her into the ground.

Zero slowly stood up, wiping blood off her cheek with the back of her hand. _"_It's too bad...there are no generous bargains to be obtained here..." She clutched at her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Zero..." I looked at her, worried.

The woman smirked as she looked up at us. "Even if you've defeated me alone, you cannot escape...we said we will have you executed. That is your fate..." She said as several vampires dropped from the trees, surrounding us.

"You have nothing to do with this, so just leave." Zero said as we stood back to back.

"I can't do that." I said, my sword drawn.

"...UGH!" The woman in front of him shrieked as something pierced her chest and she turned to dust.

"What...?!" Her partner exclaimed.

We all looked around to see the entire night class surrounding us. Yuki stood nearby with Takuma beside her. "The Senate has consented to attend this school." She kept her tone even and her face blank. "It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryu."

The members of the Senate all knelt down at the same time. "Lady Yuki...!"

Yuki watched them closely. "However...the purebloods existence and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiryu be executed...?"

One of the women spoke up. "Lady Yuki...if a pureblood such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfill our duties. We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends."

"I thought I had made special efforts...to warn against dishonoring this academy with any foolish behavior." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the members of the Senate. 'Even from the dogs of the Senate."

"Lady Yuki...UGH!" The woman screamed as her arm was severed from her body.

Yuki held her hand up as something formed in her palm. She glared at the vampires and I could feel her power as she spoke. "Disappear."

I gripped Zero's sleeve as the woman held her wound. "**The fact that you have defended Zero Kiryu...will be reported to the Senate. Lady Yuki...**" She said as they disappeared.

Yuki came over and stood in front of us. "Will you be alright?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Yuki...Zero being their objective is not a good enough reason for this."

"I understand that. Don't worry..." Yuki said, caressing my cheek with the back of her hand.

"What are your intentions...Yuki Kuran." Zero didn't phrase it as a question as she glared at Yuki.

"...It's something I overlooked, that's all..." Yuki said as she saw that my hand was still clutching at Zero's sleeve.

_**-Later, Headmistress' Office-**_

"The night class informed her of the Senate's presence on the school grounds...after that, Yuki had those vampires under her influence and ended it..." I reported to Headmistress Cross.

She had her hands folded under her chin as she sighed. "That was...very serious..." Katrina stood up from her chair. "Thank you for telling me about it, Kaname..." She came over and put her hand on my head. "Thank you for your efforts. I'm sorry..." Her tone was serious. "it must have been an extremely difficult situation that you were forced to be in, wasn't it...?"

I was trying not to cry and wiped the back of my hand over my eyes. "Headmistress...about Zero, I seem to have misunderstood something. Yuki took a stand against the vampire Senate...will she be alright...?"

The headmistress picked up a folder and opened it. "The truth is...Yuki had reported what happened to me a little earlier before you came in. From the time that Shion Hio had taken over Ichiru Kurenai's body...until what happened today...was all according to business." She closed the report. "Ichiru has been sleeping in the infirmary...Shion left his body, however...it seems the real Ichiru still hasn't awoken."

The real Ichiru...

"Is...that so..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Dependable, isn't she? Yuki..." The headmistress looked at the ground. "Yuki's actions may have suggested that she was supporting Zero...but...this gentleness may backfire, and may very well be seen by the Senate as an act of defiance..."

An act of defiance...to go as far as that just to help.

"It's alright, Kaname." Katrina said as she leaned back against her desk. "Even though you don't depend on mother, I do not have any intention of taying silent on this one."

I put my hand over my arm. "Where Zero's sister disappeared to is also a matter of worry." But Yuki had...never said "Zero is innocent" to those assassins. "Zero...Yuki, too." Even so... "If this keeps up, it might never end, huh?"

**Yuki P.O.V.**

"When you're aware of Kaname's presence, your personality seems to change entirely." Takuma said ad we walked down the hall to the room where our class was being held. Why do you do that...Yuki..." I looked over at her and my powers put a hole right in the wall next to her head. "Whoa...that was close!" Takuma exclaimed, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Sorry..." I said, covering my eyes with my hand. "I wasn't aware that...I used a little too much power. That's all right..." I looked over at Takuma and smiled. "I'll get used to it soon..."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I ran to catch up to Zero, who was walking ahead of me as she carried her jacket over her shoulder. "Headmistress was worried about you, since you didn't want to see her."

"Is that so..." Zero sounded bored.

I looked over at her. "Your wounds seem to be healing slowly...the tablets...did you take them properly like you're supposed to? I heard...Zero wasn't the one at fault and that it was clearly a childish prank." I said, holding up a finger as she went ahead of me. "Also..."

Zero cut me off. "I'm not sure whether Shion died because of my bullets or not...I don't understand, but...even if I had caused his death, I wouldn't regret it." She turned around to meet my gaze, her expression cold.

I didn't say anything for a few minutes and folded my hands behind my back. "It's okay...you're not bargaining yourself...that's fine." I smiled at her. "I know I said this before, but I am on your side, Zero. Although I'm most likely an unreliable ally...really...undependable...but...Zero, I...really wanted to give SHion my blood, so he could give you his blood, too, Zero, and make you better..." I said, choking back a sob. because that was the only way to save Zero...even though I knew that it would hurt her. "I'm sorry..."

Zero was quiet for a while. "What am I to you...Kaname?"

Her question caught me off guard. "...Eh...?" What are you to me...?

"You should stop...being so reckless because of me." Zero chuckled. "Isn't that being undependable...? Bye." She turned around and walked into the main building. Zero...? "it may be a little troublesome right now, but please go and control the school building. Just in case there are possible appearances returning from the other side, you should go over and take a look."

_My regard for Zero...?_ I just stood there and watched until she was out of sight.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

The sound of the heels of my boots _**clacked**_ against the wood floors of the hall. I stopped when I reached the corner and looked at her from the corner of my eye, where she was leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed. "How may I help you...Kiryu?"

"It was you you, wasn't it?" She asked. "The one who killed Shion after I shot him. I've heard that the flesh and blood of purebloods contains strong powers. If one were to obtain that power..."

"You would have drunk it, too..." I said, looking over at her. "You must have wanted to drink it..." My eyes narrowed. "And I even left some behind for you..."

"Why did you..." She started to say.

"It's such a pity, Kiryu." I turned around so we were facing each other. "Even so, I am...jealous of you...you, who is able to protect the boy we love." Zero was taken by surprise until she regained her composure and glared at me. "You appear to have been injured today. Thank you for your hard work." I said as I walked away. "But right now...I'm only leaving Kaname in your care...temporarily."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kaname was outside running through the school grounds while Katrina stood up from her desk and shrugged her jacket on as she walked out of her office. "Zero...Yuki..." She muttered to herself.

Yagari stormed out of the office of the Hunters Association president.

Takuma was leaning back against the window, worried about her friend.

Aido and Kain were returning to the Moon dorm as Kaname kept on patrolling.

"Let's just hope this ripple doesn't get to the point of no return..."


	23. Lost Lambs

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Lost Lambs**

Authors Note: I want to thank all of you who have been supporting this story sice it first started. It really does mean a lot. I do plan on seeing this through to the end but I haven't decided how I'm going to end it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Vampire Knight.

**Kain P.O.V.**

It was almost afternoon as I stood beside Hana's bed, my trench coat on as she kept her conforter pulled over her face. "Hana. Are you really not coming?"

"I'm not going. You go." Hana said, her voice muffled.

I sighed and walked out of our room, shutting the door behind me. I made my way outside where the others were waiting for me. "Sorry that you had to wait."

"It's okay. I was just about to go in and meet you." Ichijo said, her ever present smile on her face.

"...Well, shall we go?" Lady Yuki asked, looking over her shoulder at us.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Hmm..." I stood in front of the stairs with my arms crossed. "What should I do...?" _Somehow, I've come to the girls' dormitory..._ I pressed my hand against the side of my head. There should be lots...of things to say...things I want to say...to Zero. _But I can't get my head straight..._ I thought as I held my head in both hands.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Kaname?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see my dorm president. "Dorm president..."

"It's almost time for winter break. But anyways, I wanted to say..."

**Zero P.O.V.**

"Kiryu!"

I turned around when I heard someone call my name and saw my dorm president. "What is it, dorm president?"

She stopped beside the window and put her hands in her pockets. 'Look outside. Kaname has been at the entrance to our dorm this whole time. He usually just comes in, though. Did you do something to bully him?"

"Huh?" I just looked at her.

"Ah, the boys' dorm president is talking to him." We both turned around to see that she was right. "He's probably getting reprimanded..."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Even if you are the son of headmistress Cross and have the duties of the disciplinary commitee...you can't so freely visit the girls' dormitory like this." He scolded. "It's leaving a bad impression. Shouldn't the position of being on the disciplinary commitee be given to someone else?"

The sound of footsteps approaching caught our attention and both of us looked over. "Sorry to interrupt. Can I talk to Kaname for a second?" Hana asked, her expression blank. "I can't find the headmistress. Is she out?"

"AIDO!" I exclaimed, shocked to see her.

"IDOL!" The dorm president said, his face turning red. "Why are you here? It's not easy for the Day and Night classes to come ad go as they please, right? Especially..."

Aido smiled and put a finger up to her lips. "I'm sorry, but I ran away from the dorm. You didn't see me, okay?"

I was completely dumbfounded. "Aido...did you just say that you ran away from the dorm...?"

"Of course I won't. I understand. I was just about to leave it to Kaname!" The dorm president said, smiling and waving as he walked away.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"And so I ran away from the dorm." Aido said, scratching the back of her head. "I was going to see the headmistress...but she's not here. I wanted to talk to her."

I was completely dumbfounded. _She really said that...this person._

**Zero P.O.V.**

I became nervous when I saw Hana Aido standing there with Kaname and a ominous feeling cam over me.

"Oh. it's that girl from the Night class." The dorm president said, clearly annoyed. "She...Kiryu, what are you doing?! We're on the third floor!" She shouted when I opened the window and jumped out, landing in a crouch.

"Aido...students from the night class aren't supposed to be any where near the Sun dorms." I said and Aido and Kaname looked at me as I stood up.

Kaname spoke up and Aido looked at him. "That...that's right. You have to go back to the dorm."

"To the dorm?" Aido's expression darkened for a moment. "I don't want to. So, I'm not going back!" She declared like a child throwing a tantrum.

I just looked at Kaname. "Kaname, get a rope. We'll tie her up and drag her back."

Aido took off running in the opposite direction. "AH! She's running away!" Kaname said and I took after her.

**-Later That Evening-**

"**Don't make me run for something so stupid**." I told her, trying to catch my breath.

Aido sat on the couch with her arms and legs crossed as she chuckled. "You should have helped me in the first place."

"Anyway, is it okay to be in the headmistress' private office? Otherwise, how about you sleep in Zero's room in the Sun dorm...?" Kaname suggested.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I shouted at the same with Aido, who said it a little more calmly.

"I'm hungry..." Aido mumbled under her breath and kaname hid behind the door frame. "What are you hiding for? Just cook me something. Anything is fine. Oh, is the bed empty in the morning? I want something nice and soft..." She started to ramble on. "The linens need to have a lavender scent, otherwise I can't sleep...and the curtains...after that, if someone tries to find me, don't tell them I'm here. Let's see...I'll need a towel and a toothbrush..."

I raised my arm, my fist clenched and shaking as Kaname kept trying to pull my arm back down so I wouldn't punch her and send her flying to the moon. "Zero, calm down!" He said. "Aido, did something happen in the dorm to make you not want to stay?"

Aido was quiet for a while before she responded. "...Not really."

**Yuki P.O.V.**

The car drove down the empty road as Kain, me and Takuma sat in the back, the three of us quiet for most of the ride until Kain spoke up. "I didn't think it was possible for the dorm president to defy the Senate."

Ichijo just smiled. "Well, Yuki is a very docile kind of pureblood. Well, on the surface, anyway." Ichijo frowned, which was unusal for her. "Kiryu killed Shion Hio for a good reason...and she was going to be executed by the Senate with the charge of murdering a pureblood without an investigation. And you stopped it from happening. Zero Kiryu hunted an old enemy. Do you know what they will say to you, since you gave her the protection with your pureblood status? 'Lady Yuki, you saved a classmate while disregarding your ancestry...the Senate won't carry out the truth with peace. It will be lady Yuki.'...right?" She finally smiled as she looked at me. "Yuki. It's alright, okay?"

I felt Kain looking at me as I rested my chin in my hand. "I didn't think of that..." I admitted. "Even so...from here, I will go to the Senate...with a stout heart..."

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I stood there holding a glass of water as I watched Aido wipe her mouth with a napkin. "I thought you said you didn't want to eat what Zero cooked?" I asked, setting the glass down. _She made it even though she was on edge...! _

"It wasn't like it's not to my tastes. It was okay, I guess." She set the napkin down on her plate. "But that wasn't enough."

_Selfish runaway..._ I thought to myself.

"Am I troubling you?" She asked bluntly.

I smiled at her. "Yes. But I'll just tell Yuki and she'll scold you later." _How about that..._

Her expression was blank. Not the reaction I was expecting.

I went into the kitchen with the dishes and told Zero what Aido said.

"_**What?**_ I made enough for three people and she still wants more?" She was shocked as we looked at each other.

"Yeah. Do you think she's stressed?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Do vampires get depressed...?" Zero wondered. "Here. Give her these for now." She said and tossed me her blood tablets. "Give her these for now. It's fine. I don't hate cooking."

"...Okay..." I said as I watched her.

She must have felt mw staring at her because she turned around. "What?"

"Ah." Realizing that I was caught, I tried to hurry out of the kitchen. "It's nothing." She wasn't buying it and followed after me. "It's...really noth...ing."

Zero slammed her hand against the wall, making it so I couldn't escape. "If there's something you want to say, then say it."

I looked at the round then at her. "Should I be so carefree...when you only have a limited amount of time left? Is it okay for me to be like this?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "is it?" I'm so scared right now. That day will eventually come... "Ze.." I stareted to say her name but she put her hand over my eyes.

"Silly." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Do you intend to take away my right to decide for myself? Kaname, will you always have this look on your face when you're concerned about me?" She was quiet for a minute. "...Smile."

I could have sworn that I heard her voice in my head even though she didn't say anything. _Just a little is fine._

Zero pulled her hand away and I just stood there, not saying anything at all.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

_"You took so long!" _Hana said, her arms crossed as she pouted like a child.

"She making some more right now. Here. Eat these tablets for now." Kaname said as he placed the box of tablets on her plate.

Hana looked down at the plate and picked up the tablet box, a bored expression on her face. "Is this Kiryu's?"

**EH?! **Kaname tried not to panic. "_No...no, it's not._" **DAMN! SHE FOUND OUT!**

"Heh. Don't be so surprised...I am a genius after all."

_"Um...don't..." _Kaname tried to get his heart rate to slow down. _"Say anything, please." _

Hana gave him a cold look. "I'm not cowardly...Kaname Cross." Kaname just stood there and looked at her. "Lady Yuki knows and she's keeping quiet about, right?" Hana asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know what lady Yuki is thinking, though." She muttered that last part under her breath.

"Aido...?" Kaname asked, looking at her.

"Why does she treat a boy like you with special treatmaent? Even having a run-in with the Senate on purpose...I can't understand it." Aido said.

"It's not...special treatment." Kaname said nervously.

Aido looked at kaname and glared at him. "If you really meant what you just said...I'd kill you."

Kaname looked at Hana then at the table. "In my earliest memories...there are two vampires." Kaname could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. "The first vampire that I thought was going to devour me at any moment...and the kind yet scary vampire, who killed the one that was going to eat me." Kaname kept his hands down at his sides. "I looked up to that kind vampire, lady Yuki, of course...special aside...I think we have a very simple relationship..."

Hana had her chin resting in her hand. "Simple...huh..." She looked at im. "This is what you believe no matter what happens?"

Kaname was taken by surprise for a minute. "Well...sometimes I waver...but I believe it. Besides, even if she betrays me, I'll still love her."

Hana just looked at him, not saying anything while neither one of them noticed that Zero was standing behind the door frame with a plate of food in her hand.

**-After Dinner-**

Hana piled her dishes on the table and flopped down on the couch, her arms folded behind he rhead. She was staring at the ceiling until there was a loud _**CRASH **_that came from the kitchen and she looked over in that direction.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

I reached down to pick up a piece of the broken plate and cut my finger on the jagged edge. "Oww..." I mumbled under my breath, holding the other pieces in my other hand.

"Don't touch them. I'll go get the broom and dustpan..." Zero said.

_"Wait." _I said, looking up at Zero. I kept my hand upright as blood started to drip down my finger. Zero watched me from the corner of her eye as I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Lick it."

Zero was surprised but didn't show it as she grabbed my hand and brought it up to her mouth. She started to lick blood from the wound and her breathing started t become heavy as I felt the tips of her fangs. _Ah...Zero's...fangs...I felt it._ I thought as I winced.

Zero's grip tightened on my hand as she tried to fight it, her free hand clutching at her chest as she tried to hold herself back. "No. Don't fight it. Even I can see...that you're starving, Zero..."

"Kaname..." Zero said, her hand tight around my wrist.

I think there is no obligation. Please don't disappear. _Her heart is hurting. _Zero should smile, too.

Zero held my hand in hers as she pushed the sleeve of my back back and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and she understood. Her hand tightened on mine as her fangs pierced my wrist. _"Ugh! Ow..." _I murmured, wincing from the pain.

A dull pain. Blood. To me, Zero is...

Zero opened her eyes and met my gaze. What does Zero mean to me? I can see the color of bloodlust in her eyes. Vampires eyes are supposed to be scary, but...I can't look away from those eyes.

There we stood: me and Zero watching each other as the scent of my blood filled the air.

**AIDO P.O.V.**

I leaned against the doorway, my arms crossed as the scent of Kaname's blood drifted throughout the area as I watched them. Grunting under my breath, I turned around and stormed out of the room, stomping down the all as my footsteps echoed. "What the hell was that? Kiryu is completely obsessed by the smell of blood." Did the bloodlust possess her...? Isn't it bad to loose your reason? **"WHY AM I WORRIED ABOUT HER?!" **I shouted, raising my fists in the air, blowing off some steam. _I'm worried...lady Yuki._

_"Even if I'm betrayed, I'll still lover her." _

Kaname's words echoed in my head. I narrowed my eyes. "It's the same for me." Lady Yuki, what are you going to do...?

**Yuki P.O.V.**

**"This recent incident...we will overlook it. We will put a stop on the order of Zero Kiryu's execution..."** Ichio said as she sat at the head of the table, her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, Ichijo and Kain. **"As long as lady Yuki remains at Cross Academy."**

"Thank you very much, Ichio." I said politely, my hands folded on the table in front of me with Takuma standing on my left and Kain at my right.

**"However, even though you know the truth, you still protect her..." **Ichio didn't sound pleased. **"Lady Yuki, your actions are almost fair and tolerable..."**

I cut Ichio off before she could continue. "I may be the head of the Kuran family, but it was my grandfather who founded today's pacifism. In fact, I've wanted to ask the Senate for awhile now." I could feel Ichijo and Kain looking at me. "From now on, please don't interfere with the affairs of Cross Academy." Ichio glared but didn't say anything as I continued. "I am the same as my parents...and I don't want bloodshed either, Ichio..." I kept my expression blank as I met her glare.


End file.
